Moon Skies- The 23rd Hunger Games
by Winter's Writing
Summary: Thrown into an arena, its beauty hiding its true horrors, 24 tributes must kill, love, betray, forge friendships, outlast the others in harsh conditions, and only one will come out alive. The Gamemakers will not be merciful this year. This is the 23rd Hunger Games. (SYOT CLOSED)
1. Not Really A Chapter

This is another SYOT on this site. What makes it different, you might ask? Think a truly breathtaking arena, deaths that keep you guessing and guessing, and a victor you might never expect. Submit your tributes now to see how they would play in the arena.

Include name, age, district, physical description, backstory, personality, token, whether they were reaped or volunteered, and any allies. Thanks, and may the odds be ever in your favour!


	2. District 7 Reapings

**Taylor Blackett, 17, District 7 Male**

I run through the forest, knowing I have to get to the alleyway soon. My dreadlocks whip out behind me as I dodge the trees, leaving crunched leaves in my wake. He's there. I know it.

Kyle Solace threatened to tell the Peacekeepers about my…questionable…..actions. He'll have the pleasure of tasting my fist. The higher-ups will definitely not hesitate to give me more jobs after this little errand. One, John Crocket, is one of my best friends, but the others are a bit doubtful of my skills. Little Kyle will be my big break in this gang.

I soon reach the alley, and sure enough, he's there, picking weeds out from the cracks in the limestone. As my shadow looms over him, blocking the rising sun, he drops his bundle of plants, and fear is in his eyes as he stares at my muscly arms, snakes and devils inked all over them.

I slowly walk in, bathing in his fear. Big Hellbringer, the leader of my gang, will be quite impressed. He might even let me have one of the guns he'd stolen from Peacekeepers. I ready my fist, when a girl swoops in and runs away with Kyle. She's fast, really fast. There's no way I can catch up to her, I'll never admit it, but running is hardly my strong point. Also, the Peacekeepers might catch me, they would hang me immediately, and celebrate that they caught the famed Black Shade. That won't happen.

It's still early in the morning, but the lumberjacks aren't sauntering out to the woods. Strange. Then it hits me. Two o' clock. Justice Building. Fear.

Today is the Reaping.

 **Nelly Solace, 16, District 7 Female**

"You freaking idiot!", I yelled as I pulled my brother towards our house, "You know Black Shade lurks around at this time! You can't get beaten up before the Reaping!"

"We needed those herbs!", he whined, "You need 'em to cook!" I roll my eyes. Sometimes my brother is too sweet for his own good, even at 14. But wait till you see him chopping down the trees in the woods. He has stronger muscles than some of the adults. But not as much as Black Shade, Hellbringer, and the rest of their gang.

"Okay, okay," I say, "C'mon, we need to get ready for the Reaping." "But it's not for hours!"

"We need to be ready to go at a moment's notice. Mum and Dad will be there already, helping to set up." Our mother comes from District 2, she's a Peacekeeper. Ever since she came to 7, and married my father, she calls this district home, but when our tributes drop in the games, she ALWAYS supports the 2s afterwards. Dad is the general handyman in 7, so he's setting up the reaping balls, configuring the video, etc, etc, etc.

We finally reach our small wooden house, and we see that Mum has laid out our reaping outfits. It's about the only time we wear nice clothes every year. I have a maroon cotton dress that goes down to my knees. Kyle will wear a white shirt tucked into maroon pants. We look like a matching set, for better or for worse.

 **Taylor Blackett, 17, District 7 Male.**

I creep down to the Justice Building, and shield my face from the lady at the identification table.  
"Name, lovely?", she asks.

I mumble, "Taylor Blackett." She pricks my finger and I run to meet the other 17 year olds. John's there, but all the others are too old to be reaped.

"Yo," he says casually to me.

"That dumb little boy ran away with his girlfriend," I comment. "Next time he'll get something worse."

"I.."

John doesn't get to finish, as Luleelah Fluttery, our escort, comes onto the stage. Suddenly, I want to do to her what I was going to do to Kyle.

"Hehe! Ladies first!", she chirps. She swirls her hand through the girl's reaping bowl and pulls out a single envelope.

Your oh-so-lucky tribute girl is…Nelly Solace!" As she walks up to the stage, I see her face for the first time. She's that Kyle's girlfriend!

Wait a minute.

Solace?

She's his sister.

Nelly Solace, 16, District 7 Female

"Nelly Solace!"

I'm sad, scared, angry inside, but one bit of me thinks it's just a huge comedy. Hahaha! But I don't show any of that. I keep my cool as I mount the stage next to Lulu-something. Kyle's sobbing. He doesn't want his sister to die. I see my mum's eyes behind her visor, and Dad's down in the crowd. Both are filling with tears. Oh well.

"Now, Nelly-jelly, who will be your happy-happy boy tribute?" She plucks out a name from another ball.

"Taylor Blackett!"

A muscular boy mounts the stage and chins the Peacekeeper watching. My mother. He punched my mother. I recognise him now, and I know the others do too. He's Black Shade. He tried to beat up Kyle.

 **Taylor Blackett, 17, District 7 Male**

Just my luck. I HAD to be in a game where you have to slaughter everyone with a girl seeking vengeance. Just my luck.

I'm led to the Justice Building, where my friends will say farewell to me. No family, they can't come if they're buried. But soon, My gang saunters in, and the Peacekeepers look on edge, especially the one who I chinned.

The only female member of this motley crew is Jade Naomi. She's terrible at selling illegal items like the rest of us, but she has been known to take Peacekeeper vehicles for joyrides, and pull a knife on anyone who gets on her bad side. Half of 7 have terrible scars.

"You be tough," she says. "I ain't gonna cry over your corpse if you die a sissy death. Live, Blackett, live."

John steps forward. "We'll miss your services, he comments. "You're one of our best members."

With those brief words of parting, they're escorted away by the Peacekeepers, undoubtedly to the holding cells. They took a huge risk coming here, and I'll try to make it worthwhile in my Games.

 **Nelly Solace, 16, District 7 Female.**

I'm taken to the Justice Building for goodbyes. Funny how it's called the Justice Building, and sending us away to die every year is quite clearly INjustice. Haha.

Kyle comes in first, his eyes brimming with tears. We don't say very much, but we know what the other is thinking. I am going to die, no matter what. How freakishly funny! I hope Kyle doesn't see that part though. As he leaves, he places a bracelet threaded with wood chips into my hand, and I smile.

Next, Mum and Dad come in.

"You can run, Nelly," says Dad, "You can probably use a knife. You can win this."

"Yes, says Mum, "But that Taylor is dangerous. He's Black Shade, bane of the district. I'd be willing to bet he's killed before. Stay away from him." "We love you, Nelly," says Dad, crying.

"I.. love you…too," I choke out.

Then they leave, and I am left to die.

* * *

 **Did you like Nelly and Taylor? Nelly is my own tribute, so she probably won't win, but Taylor has a fighting chance. Thanks to calebbeers21 for submitting our first tribute, Taylor! Did I interpret him correctly? LookingforhogwartsX has submitted Dylan, thanks! BirkaranDaReader has also submitted some awesome tributes, but two of them have no surnames. If you are reading this Birkaran, please give Thalia and Jason surnames! Thanks for reading!**

 **Tribute List:**  
 **D1M:**  
 **D1F:**  
 **D2M:**  
 **D2F:**  
 **D3M:**  
 **D3F:**  
 **D4M: Dylan Salton, 16, LookingforhogwartsX**  
 **D4F:**  
 **D5M:**  
 **D5F:**  
 **D6M:**  
 **D6F:**  
 **D7M: Taylor Blackett, 17, calebbeers21**

 **D7F: Nelly Solace, 16, me**

 **D8M: Vester Mortana, 18, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D8F:**

 **D9M:**  
 **D9F: Thalia (last name unknown), 16, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D10M:**  
 **D10F:**  
 **D11M:**  
 **D11F:**  
 **D12M: Jason (last name unknown), 14, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D12F:**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Female**

"I honestly cannot believe you can't do this hairstyle," says Pashmina. "It's easy, just loop it like this, comb it out, twist those, loop these, plait those, and you're done! Simple, huh?" Mina's my second best friend, although she's three years older than me. She is, without a doubt, the best hairstylist in 1. She also won her Hunger Games three years ago. Hairstyling is her chosen hobby, and you can get an appointment at her salon in three years, at the earliest. Luckily, she does free hairdos for me and my first best friend. Her salon is fully booked this time of year.

That's my twin brother Jett. He's good-looking, even for someone in 1. A lot of people think he's just interested in killing and hot Capitol women, but he's really not. I suppose twins have a connection like that. He's doing an edible plants matching game here, so he won't have to look like a weakling in training. He's quite good at matching all the things, but smugleaf catches him out again. Smugleaf, always smugleaf.

Mina and I move onto choosing a suitable gown to wear to the Reaping later. My hair's twisted into a strange and beautiful swirl-plait-bun updo, weaved with some ruby shards Mum bought me. We decide to have predominantly red clothes, with a sparkly red dress, and strings of rubies around my neck and wrists. Also, on my left wrist, is a silver bracelet, a ruby and a jet, representing my brother and I. It's going to be my token in the arena. I am bubbling over with excitement. In just a week or two,my brother and I will become two of the most famous people in Panem, a war god and goddess gracing the nation with our presence. Life will be awesome.

 **Jett LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Male**

A few hours ago, jewels in short hair were out as far as District 12, now, thanks to me and Pashmina Aurelius, they're more in than the matching silver bracelets my sister and I have. I don't mean to brag, but Gemma, Pashmina, my buddy Jasper and I are the most popular people around, and that was before we got chosen as this year's volunteers. Everyone knew it, but I guess they just wanted to make it official.

As my friends and I stroll down to the Justice Building, everyone falls quiet. As Gem and I walk down in our matching red clothes, ruby shards woven into our hair, we are, for a moment, the most popular people in Panem. And after our games, that's how it will stay.

I wonder who will be my mentor this year. Mina's mentoring Gemma, but there are a few male victors who all be cool mentors. Take Caspar Knowles, for instance. He's in his 20s, but we hang out sometimes. He's REALLY cool. But Onyx Austinn, he's such a party pooper. He has the biggest library in 1 and 2 combined, and NEVER gets out. NEVER has parties. NEVER flirts. Ugh.

Anyway, after the identification process, I'm put with other boys my age, and fist bump and exchange comments with about seventy. It's awesome to be me. All these losers grovel at my feet. I'd make them dance for me, but I'm not quite that cruel.

Then, Karalinya Goblet comes on, and the real fun begins.

 **Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Female**

Karalinya is the best escort ever. She used to be the Hunger Games announcer, and now uses her flamboyant voice to escort us 1s to our victory.

"Hello, people of District 1!", she announces, in her smooth voice. "Give me a cheer if you're ready for the 23rd Hunger Games to begin!" Everyone cheers, me and Jett the loudest. She's left us all with smiles on our faces, even the ones still bitter from not being picked to volunteer. If I had a sister, after Pashmina, Karalinya would be my second choice.

"Now, I know you always produce top-notch tributes, so let's see them mount this stage before they become famous! You'll say to your grandkids, "I went to their Reaping!" Now, without further ado, let's find the tributes!"

Another cheer from the crowd greets her. She swirls her red fingernails in the girl's bowl, and picks an envelope. Some lucky 12-year-old will be safe for another year. Before her talons can flick open the envelope. I hitch up my gown and run for the stage, considerably fast in my tiny heels.

"I, Gemma Ruby LeBrilliant, volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd roars with happiness, they know we will do well in the Games. I flash my pearly white teeth at the audience, then let Karalinya choose the male tribute, but Jett will volunteer.

"Now.."

"I volunteer!", yells Jett, already half way to the stage, "I volunteer!" "Now, who might you be?", asks Karalinya. I can't wait to see her reaction when he says "LeBrilliant"

"Jett LeBrilliant," he says. "Pleased to meet you.

Karalinya laughs. "Twins, eh! How cool. You will be Panem's premier twins in no time!"

The crowd roars again, happy that we'll get yet another Victory.

 **Jett LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Tribute**

Gemma and I are all smiles as we walk to the Justice Building for goodbyes. Red, like my suit, and Gemma's gown and Karalinya's nails. We take a seat on the plush velvet couch and wait for the visitors to come in.

The first in is our dad, a hairstylist in our district. He taught Pashmina everything she knows. He comes in with a huge smile and a Capitol suit.

"Sorry Mum couldn't make it," he said, "but you'll see her in the Capitol." Mum is a hairstylist in the Capitol, so she isn't around much, but when she is, life is pretty epic. I don't know which of us she'll style, but that's OK.

"I'll miss you in the Games," Dad said, hugging me and Gemma in turn.

"Dad….embarrassing!", I say. "I'm one of Panem's Premier Twins!" "Okay, okay! Bye Jett and Gemma, and do us well in the Games!" He walks out the door, but Jasper quickly comes in.

"Damn, Jett!", he says, "You, Gem and Pash get to go to the Capitol together, and little old me is stuck here!"  
"Well, we got chosen as the tributes, so we CAN actually go to the Capitol. You'll get there one day, buddy."  
"That'll be epic!", cheers Jasper, "But I have something I need to tell you, just you and me." I glance over at Gemma, who is deep in conversation with one of her friends. "Okay, but this better be good!" "Well..uh…."

"Just spit it out!" "Iwannadatepashmina!", he yells.

I blink. "Well, we knew that. I think she has a little something for you too." Jasper's face lights up and he skips out of the room, leaving me and Gemma. She turns to me, and two tears roll down her face.

"What's the matter, sis?", I ask, "We're living the dream!"

"I just realised," sobs Gemma, "only one of us will leave the arena."

 **Did you like this chapter? Did you like the LeBrilliants? Were they as LeBrilliant as you hoped? Did you see what I did with the smugleaf?** ***looks at a silent room* Oh, well. Thanks for ThomasHungerGamesFan for submitting Gemma and Jett! Did I write them like you imagined? TehTempler has put in the 10s, and they will be next. Also, thanks to BirkaranDaReader for giving Thalia and Jason surnames and for Natalie! Sorry to all the people waiting for their tributes to make an appearance, I'm trying to do it district by district, so there's no confusion.**

 **Tribute List:**  
 **D1M: Jett LeBrilliant, 18, ThomasHungerGamesFan**

 **D1F: Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, ThomasHungerGamesFan**  
 **D2M:**

 **D2F: Natalie Andrez, 16, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D3M:**  
 **D3F:**  
 **D4M: Dylan Salton, 16, LookingforhogwartsX**

 **D4F:**  
 **D5M:**  
 **D5F:**  
 **D6M:**  
 **D6F:**  
 **D7M: Taylor Blackett, 17, calebbeers21**

 **D7F: Nelly Solace, 16, me**

 **D8M: Vester Mortana, 18, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D8F:**  
 **D9M:**  
 **D9F: Thalia Anderson, 16, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D10M: Ryder Lapierre, 15, TehTempler**

 **D10F: Thorn Debrasker, 13, TehTempler**

 **D11M:**  
 **D11F:**  
 **D12M: Jason Hendrix, 14, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D12F:**


	4. District 10 Reapings

**Ryder Lapierre, 15, District 10 Male**

Brandishing a sharp knife I took out of the kitchen, I charge the dummy, stabbing it through its chest. When I was little, my parents would go berserk if I even touched a knife. Times change, I suppose.

I'm in an abandoned barn near my house. It's nothing pretty, the roof looks like it could collapse at any moment, the peach paint is peeling off the walls, sort of like skin. But it's my barn, where I practise and train for the Hunger Games.

s

A few years ago, I realised that you don't have to be in the upper districts to be a Career tribute. Dad thought that too, and so we made this an Academy. A run-down, dilapidated, one-pupil Academy, but an Academy nonetheless. Whenever I have some spare, time, I come here and train. I pull out a sharp spear-like stick, and skewer the dummy.

"Nice one," says a voice from the door. It's Dad. He must've come back from his job as Barn Manager early. "but try and not make so much noise. Humans have ears. Dummies don't."

I heed the advice and pick up a rock I found outside. I sneak up on the dummy, feeling a surge of adrenaline, even though it was just a bag of hay. I pound the rock into where the head is supposed to be, and while it just sinks in, I know it would've been a fatal blow. If I'm this good now, I should be as good as the Careers in three years.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

Iris and I sit in a meadow, just enjoying the sunset. Daisy chains are strung loosely around our necks. I'm plaiting blades of grass, while my best friend is fiddling with a few vines.

"Sunset in 10 is just so nice," I say.

"Yeah," answers Iris wistfully. Her fingers are flying very fast, I wonder what on earth she is doing. I only know how to make rope out of vines, and daisy chains. Iris can pretty much make anything out of roots, shoots and leaves. If she gets reaped, this skills will help her in the vicious Games, but everyone in Panem knows that tying nets will not catapult you to victor. No, you must kill, draw blood, slaughter everyone in your path.

She finally passes me what she has been working on as the stars begin to appear. It's a bracelet, woven with silver vines that I vaguely remember growing on the riverbank. It has a small thorn in the centre. It's beautiful.

"Thank you so much!", I gasp. "I love it!" "No problem," replies Iris, and holds out her wrist. There, is an almost identical bracelet to mine, but it has an iris bud instead of a thorn.

"We need all the protection we can get tomorrow," she comments. "I hope these bracelets are as lucky as I hope they are." "Yeah."

We stare out at the sky for a moment, silent. The sun has gone down by now, and all the stars are visible, tiny beacons floating above us. Someone from 3 might tell me this isn't the correct way to describe stars, but I don't care.

 **Ryder Lapierre, 15, District 10 Male**

I jump out of bed with a start. Today's the reaping day. I'll be dead if I'm late, literally. The peacekeepers are strict around 10. I know it's not for a few hours yet, but it'll be soon.

I quickly put on some clean pants and a moderately clean top. It has a small tear near the shoulder, but that's okay. I pull on my only shoes, my work boots, and comb my blonde hair over to one side. I check the clock, there's still an hour or so left.

I scrawl a note and leave it on the table for when Mum, Dad, and my little siblings Mark and Taylor get up. Went to the barn to train. Meet you at reaping -R. I hope I don't injure myself, because the Peacekeepers would not be happy with that.

Soon, I'm throwing makeshift spears into the dummies that I stitched up last night. We can't waste money on making new ones, so I fix them every night. RIP! A knife just reached the head, and golden strips of straw are sticking out. I decide to do something else.

I also have a sleeping bag full of hay hanging in the middle of the room, a makeshift punching bag. I throw a few punches at it, before I look outside. I think I should get down to the Justice Building. As I leave the barn, something glints in the straw. I pick it up, and see it's a bronze pendant. I run my fingers around it, and feel a groove. It's a locket. Inside, there is a picture of 5 year old Mark, and a baby Taylor. I put it around my neck, and start to run.

I get to the Reapings just as the video begins to play. In 10, you don't need to be there until our escort comes out. I quickly get identified and join the the other 15-year-old boys. Soon enough, Dilly Crumb, our escort, takes the stage.

"And the District 10 Female is….. Thorn Debrasker!", she says. I see a 13-year-old girl take the stage, mouth pursed as she tries to hide her apparent grief. Dilly strides over to the other reaping ball like she does it all her life.

"This year's District 10 Male is …. Mark Lapierre!"

I guess I'll be volunteering early.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

I sit, shivering, on the couch in the Justice Building, running my hands on the warm sheepskin, from the sheep I will never see again. I'm a tribute, and it's not nice. Soon, my mother and father come in.

"Well, she always was a waste of space and time," says Father as they walk in, "Personally, I'm happy she's leaving."

Mother addresses me now, "Well, our accident is being wiped off the slate. Goodbye, Thorn in

our side."

With this, they walk out. It's their fault I'm even in this thing. I took out more tesserae than I can count, because they never feed me. I don't even have any other clothes to wear to the reaping apart from this tatty dress. Then, my best friend walks in. She's acting brave, for me, but tears are streaming down her face.

"I know you can win this, " Iris says, "Have you still got that bracelet I made you?"

"Yes."

"Good." She pulls me into a hug, "Don't die on me, or when I bite the dust, I'll slap you so hard in Heaven, though I might be cast down! I heard it's a pretty long way to fall!"

I can't help it, I start laughing. Iris can always cheer me up, even when I'm going to die. She hugs me one last time, then leaves the room.

Her visit was exactly what I needed. I hold my head high as the Peacekeepers escort me to the train. I'm going to win now, for Iris.

 **So, here's District 10! Thanks to TehTempler for submitting Ryder and Thorn! Did I write them well? Do you like Thorn and Ryder? Which district would you like to see next? I have received SO MANY submissions, so thanks for taking an interest in Moon Skies! If you have any feedback, please don't hesitate to review!**

 **Tribute List:**

 **D1F: Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, ThomasHungerGamesFan**

 **D1M: Jett LeBrilliant, 18, ThomasHungerGamesFan**

 **D2F: Natalie Andrez, 16, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D2M: Eridan Medea, 17, AmericanPi**

 **D3F: Decimal Ford, 16, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D3M:**

 **D4F: Serena Willis, 17, NightandIvy**

 **D4M: Dylan Salton, 16, LookingforhogwartsX**

 **D5F: Robin Wood, 17, I believe in nargles too**

 **D5M:**

 **D6F: Demi Ford, 17, calebbeers21**

 **D6M: Hugo Vantruger, 17, GalacticCoach**

 **D7F: Nelly Solace, 16, me**

 **D7M: Taylor Blackett, 17, calebbeers21**

 **D8F: Velvet Laycie, 17, Ozimira**

 **D8M: Vester Mortana, 18, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D9F: Thalia Anderson, 16, BirkaranDaReader**

 **D9M:**

 **D10F: Thorn Debrasker, 13, TehTempler**

 **D10M: Ryder Lapierre, 15, TehTempler**

 **D11F: Mindy Desperationis, 18, 101romansoldier**

 **D11M: Cyan Crosser, 18, 101romansoldier**

 **D12F: Katerina William, 17, calebbeers21**

 **D12M: Jason Hendrix, 14, BirkaranDaReader**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**Natalie Andrez, 16, District 2 Female**

I'm lucky that I live in District 2.

Everyone in my end of the town can afford whatever they need, and we all enrol in the Academy, run by all the victors we have produced, and that's a great many. We can afford excellent and diverse weapons, from maces to machetes, axes and awls. The practice dummies are also good quality, and that's my favourite part. SLASH! I hack its head clean off. These Games will come easy to me.

I was chosen about three weeks ago to be the female volunteer for District 2. I'm better than a lot of the other Academy students, because I am going to be the youngest District 2 Career girl yet. I can't wait to start breaking more of Panem's records.

The only thing I can't stand is my district partner. Eridan Medea is, quite frankly, a stalker. Apparently on the day of the Reaping, he confessed his undying love to Feferi Jason, an acquaintance of mine. She rejected, and also realised he wasn't a very good friend. She instead started dating Sollux Callisto, who I'd much rather be my partner in the games. Eridan has stalked her ever since, and believes once he wins the Hunger Games, Feferi would marry him on the spot. I have no time for his delusions, I have to win. Actually, on second thought, I'm glad he's going into the Games instead of Sollux, because I can kill him without being killed myself.

Anyway, I'm trying to get experience with every weapon possible, so I don't look foolish in the arena. I've practised with machetes and bows and katanas and even flamethrowers once or twice, but I still need to get the hang of the sword. I'm making veritable progress.

"Attention students," the intercom booms, "The Academy will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." I put the sword down and grab my bag. My last day at the Academy was a day to remember. As I walk down the streets to my house, I think of how I'll move to the Victor's Village, in a lovely house, and have anything I want at my fingertips. I just have to kill 23 people to do it, one person for every Games.

Eridan's also walking home. He's doing this weird swagger, like it'll make him look cool. Feferi isn't even here! Maybe he's practising for the day he has Feferi for himself, the day that will never come. He strides over to me.

"Hello, Natalie," he says in a slow, pretentious voice.

"What do you want?", I find myself replying.

"Well, Feferi, bless her heart, needs to see someone dashing on the day of the Reaping, with a beautiful smile and a dashing tuxedo. That will be me. Just before I win she'll.." "Why are you here?"

"Since you are an acquaintance of my lovely Feferi, and you won't ruin the surprise, which colour does she like out of these?"

I storm off, repulsed by his dedication to a girl who really doesn't deserve it. If I could save Feferi from him, I would.

 **Eridan Medea, 17, District 2 Male**

I lie in my bed, looking at my room. When I was younger, it used to be plain, colourless, like me. But, at age five, colour came into my life as I realised my feelings for my friend Feferi Jason. I smiled, I laughed, I thought in vivid technicolour. I could blurt out exactly what I thought everyone, except the girl I loved. I was smart back then, I still am, so I bided my time and waited for the right moment. I only had two friends, my gorgeous moonbeam Feferi, still not knowing my true feelings, and Sollux Callisto, my loyal training partner. I threw myself into learning how to kill, because all of us shared one goal, to become victors of the Hunger Games.

Feferi lost interest in training after a few years, but, being the radiant angel she is, kept watching Sollux and I train. The thought of her beautiful face made me stronger, faster, better. I even dyed some of my skin gold, to show a fleeting glimpse of my true self.

"When I win the Hunger Games," I said, "I will make the rest of my skin gold. I will be Eridan Medea, the Golden Victor! My life will only be complete when I win, as will my skin." I refrained to mention that it was actually Feferi I needed as well for the perfect life. That day wasn't nearly nice enough for me to confess what had been in my heart for the greater part of my life. I was thirteen then, and life was getting better. I was great at knifes, better than Sollux. I was always better than him, but now I was practically better than the headmaster of the Academy, Vulcan Hardy.

Vulcan won the 19th Hunger Games at age fourteen, making him the youngest and arguably the best victor yet. He was plopped down as headmaster as soon as he came back home, and the Academy has produced amazing tributes because of him. Atalanta Rocco, victor of the 20th, Hiroto Maddox, victor of the 22nd, and many other strong, dead tributes have flourished in his care. But I know that Vulcan will be merely a speck of dust compared to me when I bring home the crown.

But, alas, a few weeks ago, I found out Sollux loved Feferi from a reliable source. No one can love my magnificent goddess but me. I cut ties with the little rat soon afterward. On the day I was announced as the male volunteer for the 23rd Hunger Games, along with that Natalie Andrez (There's a problem with her face, it shows!) I led Feferi behind the stage and confessed my undying love for her, how it has burnt brighter than the coals the deficient District 12s mine. She was shocked, her pink, kissable lips in a perfect O of surprise. I smiled. I finally had a girlfriend.

But she was evidently too scared to begin a relationship now, and refused my offer. She also said I was too emotionally draining to be around, and left me there, but I didn't worry, I'd have her soon. But what really made my blood boil was when she started dating that backstabber Sollux. I know she can do much better than that, she can have me. I know the quickest and easiest way to save her from the clutches of the evil Sollux Callisto, and that is to win the Hunger Games.

As I stare at the beautiful photos I took of her plastered all around my room and reflect on what got me here, I think to the future, after tomorrow's reapings, after my breathtaking victory. Feferi and I would be lounging in my luxurious house. She would be Feferi Medea, who every girl wants to be. Every boy would want to be me, of course, married to the darling of Panem, living a life most Capitolites could only dream of. And all I have to do is murder everyone in my path. Piece of cake.

 **Natalie Andrez, 16, District 2 Female**

I rise a bit late on the day of the reaping, not so much that I have to rush, but I need to keep an eye on the clock. After a protein shake and a few muesli bars, I get my reaping clothes on. I'm wearing a golden skintight suit, and a black dress over it. I put my token, an expensive golden head brace, on my head and tie my brown hair back into its usual ponytail. I'm ready to go, and just in time. I jog happily down to my district's Justice Building, and join my friends in my section as the escort steps out onto the stage. We don't bother with the video, we see it at school a lot.

Ryker Joely is a new escort this year, an apparently was so good at hosting live events in the Capitol that he was promoted to second-best district straight away. He strides over to the girl's reaping ball, flicking his curly magenta hair, after greeting the rowdy crowd as per usual. He swirls his arm flamboyantly in the ball, and pulls out an envelope.

"I volunteer!", I yell to the crowd, the whole of Panem. Sprinting up to the stage, I feel the wind in my hair, the sun in my face, and I know then that this is the best day of my life.

"What's your name, volunteer?", drawls Ryker.

"Natalie Andrez!", I cheer, "I'm 16 years old." "Lovely," he says, "Now, let's choose your companion!" Ryker places his hand into the other reaping ball, and swirls it around.

"Sollux…", he starts.

"I volunteer!", yells Eridan, and marches up to the stage.

"What's your name?", asks Ryker.

"Eridan Medea," Eridan replies grandly. "E-R-I-D-A-N M-E-D-E-A, because every other district probably can't spell. I'm 17 years old, and I fully intend on slaughtering those backward tributes, and become the most memorable Victor of all time."

"Great to see some enthusiasm!", exclaims Ryker. "Everyone's going to love you two! I give you, Natalie and Eridan!"

The crowd cheers as we are led to the Justice Building for goodbyes. I try to look nice for the Capitol, because a little thing like how you hold your head might decide your fate in these Games. I think I look okay, the Capitol should like me now, but once the interviews roll around, they'll be tripping over themselves to sponsor me.

My family soon walk through the large wooden doors of the building, ready to say goodbye. My parents are two Peacekeepers, the best of the best. I think they'll be promoted soon, because they just eliminated a gang of drug dealers that have been particularly hard to catch. They're smiling underneath their visors, happy that their youngest daughter would bring honour to the family.

My siblings are also here, beaming at me. Valerie is twenty years old, and is studying to get into a Capitol school to learn how to be an escort. I hardly ever see her, but she's here now, proud that her sister was going to be the face of Panem. Her curly hair, brown like mine, is in a long plait. She's wearing an unusual dress, which looks like very many multicoloured bees have decided to rest on it. It suits her, strangely.

My little brother Aupus couldn't be more different. His hair is windswept and messy, his collar is rumpled, and his tie is loose. I don't usually socialise with other people, because of training for the Hunger Games, so I don't have any real friends outside of training, but Aupus usually trains with me, so we have some company. He's only fourteen, but he's my best friend.

"We're so proud of you," Mum says, "I know you'll win. But try to eliminate that Eridan boy early, okay? He seems shady."

"Definitely," adds Aupus "He's a creep. Nat, try not to make the games too long, we'll miss you." "Yeah," says Val, "Maybe if I get into escort training, I could work in 2 someday, and we could travel to the Capitol together!"  
"It'll be hard in the arena, " Dad says, but you'll pull through. I know it." With that, another Peacekeeper escorts my family away, and I'm led to the train. Pretty soon I'll have to put up with Eridan for the whole Pre-Games, but I don't mind. I'll be a Victor soon, and that's what counts.

 **Eridan Medea, 17, District 2 Male**

My mother and sister walk into the Justice Building to see me off. My parents are Peacekeepers, but Father is attending to some duties around the district today, so cannot come to say goodbye. I also have an older sister, Arachne, who never wanted to go into the Hunger Games, and is married to and Academy-dropout mason. Some people just don't make smart life choices.

"Well, Eridan," says Arachne, "I need to get back to the masonry soon, so let's make this quick. Do not, under any circumstance, be distracted from winning the Games. I knew I would be, that's why I didn't go in. We've seen what happens to distracted tributes, and it is not at all pretty. Be careful, Eridan." "Yes, yes," I grumble in reply, "I've seen the games before."

"We hope your stay in the arena is quick," says Mother, "We don't want to be without you for long. Stay safe, and don't take any risks. We love you, Eridan." With that, they walk out of the room, leaving me alone. I know none of the students from the Academy will visit me, they're probably jealous that they weren't chosen, especially the eighteen-year-olds, this was their last chance. I'm almost shocked to death when a teenager walks into the room and sits on the armchair next to mine. Vulcan Hardy.

"Have you heard about Hiroto?", he asks me.

"No, what happened to him?"

"He has the flu," sighs Vulcan, "so he can't mentor this year. Atalanta is still mentoring Natalie, but I am going to mentor you." Excellent, Vulcan is one of the most powerful victors yet. I'll have an amazing advantage over all the other snivelling kids in the arena, and I was towering over them years ago. I'll be seeing Feferi sooner than I expected.

"Great," I reply, trying to be polite to possibly one of the most important people in Two.

"Good," he says, "Now, your family weren't here very long, so we have time to discuss strategy without being interrupted by the likes of Atalanta and Natalie. They're both incredibly strong, but they pale in comparison to you and I. Now, Eridan, what defines you? What makes you memorable? What makes you you?" I take a deep breath. I am about to entrust him with a secret I have never told anyone, apart from Feferi and that Sollux. I think I can trust Vulcan, I mean, he has to know eventually, right?

"Feferi Jason, the mayor's daughter," I say. Vulcan raises his eyebrows. "I've loved her ever since I was small. Without her, my life has no colour, and I am going to win the games to get her back from that awful Sollux Callisto."

A smile creeps onto Vulcan's face, "Eridan, this is just what we need! Everyone loves a lovebird! Are you good with poetry, or singing?"  
"No…" "Okay, we'll just have to make do. I'm sure the stylists will make you look amazing. Dark, brooding, but also kind to his loved one, willing to kill anyone for them, but not so it's creepy. By the time the Games roll around, you'll be swamped with sponsors!" I nod my head, anything to make Feferi mine. I'd even remove all my limbs for a kiss. But I think I'm going to be lucky in the arena, so soon I'll get kisses periodically, with no dismemberment whatsoever.

 **That's the District 2 Reapings done, and next up we have District 3, because now we have all our tributes, I'm going to try to write the reapings in order. Thanks to BirkaranDaReader for Natalie and AmericanPi for Eridan, and also calebbeers21 for Vulcan, who was originally going to volunteer before Eridan came along. Did I write them accurately? Were they enjoyable to read about? My tribute list is on my profile, so check it out so you know who's next! Thanks for reading Moon Skies!**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Decimal Techstone, 16, District 3 Female**

I pull a small device out of my pocket as I rush to catch the bus. I quickly message my friends, fingers moving rapidly across the screen. Apparently, these are based on some communicator before Panem even came into existence. Weird.

Thanks to Three's prowess in technology, our top programmers have transformed this normal bus made in Six into a streamlined transportation vehicle. The seats are comfortable, there are state-of-the-art air conditioning and heating, and it takes you to wherever you want to go in no time. I love buses.

I get off at school, and jog over to my friends, all huddled together playing games on their devices. My friends and I are known throughout the school for making the best games, but we're still nice and not all snobby. My best friend, Cookie Chip, designs the graphics, Ada Sirkitt helps promote the games, Stylus Techings writes the storylines, Siri Blackberry composes the music, Dell Hewlett-Packard writes the storylines, Vista Techlike runs our development blog, and I, for the most part, do the programming.

"Hey everyone!", I say as I join the group, "How's Scipio Simulator going?"

Scipio Simulator is the most recent game we've made, which just came out last night. It's about the life of the host of the Hunger Games, Scipio Severo. Basically, it revolves around him interviewing tributes, and trying not to mess up.

"We've received great feedback on the blog," says Vista, "though there are still some bugs we have to squash. It's the third most-liked game we've made, behind Pixela, and Pixela 2."

They were our first games, just a bunch of puzzles, but everyone seemed to like them. They also were the games that catapulted us to fame among our school, but we've come far since then. We've dabbled in fantasy, produced quite a few fight games, and, after an awful result, vowed to stay away from match-three games again.

The school bell rings, and we all walk to our classrooms. It's the last day of test week, and tomorrow is the Reaping. I think their goal is to have one super-stressful week, so there isn't tenseness and nervousness spreading throughout the school at sporadic times, though I can't see how one cannot be stressed sometimes, we are in Panem, after all.

The History of Panem test is a bit easy, with questions like "Which feature was last introduced into the Hunger Games by President Maximus Contrail?" and "Who was the first District 1 Victor?" The answers were sponsorship and Onyx Austinn respectively. Piece of cake.

I breezed through the tests for Mathematics, English, Physics and Technology and Science, but the Arts one was a bit tricky, and I completely failed the physical education one, but at least it's over now. We're let out of school early, and I run to my friends, relieved to be out of the stuffy testing rooms.

 **Zeus Technik, 15, District 3 Male.**

Test Day is finally over at school, and I sprint out of the gates to catch the bus to my best friend's house. Futurista lives in the rich side of the district, while I'd define my family as lower middle class. Luckily she doesn't gloat about it, like some people from there.

The vehicle passes a beautiful red house on the way to our destination, and there was someone equally beautiful outside. I've had a crush on Decimal Techstone for months now, and for good reasons. She's rich, because her father is the mayor's most trusted advisor, but she doesn't brag either. She's possibly the only girl in the school with coding skills to rival mine. Everyone else might prefer to date one of her friends, like Cookie or Siri, but to me, Decimal is the best.

I am pulled from my reverie when we stop at the station on Futurista's street. I jump off, then jog to the yellow brick house I've visited so many times. I open the door to a smiling Futurista, and we go upstairs to her room.

"So, how do you think you went on the tests?", she asks, "I think I didn't do very well in History of Panem. I don't see why it's relevant to know all the Panem presidents in order to pass." She laughs nervously. She's always jumpy around this time of year, because she's scared to death she'll get reaped. She breaks down in tears every time the dreaded event rolls around.

"You'll be okay," I say, and I know I'm not just talking about the tests.

"Thanks."

We talk for a bit longer, then I walk home, because dark is slowly shadowing the district. I didn't bring enough money for a bus home, but I don't mind the journey home. I know which cobblestones are wobbly and cracked, I know the paths like the back of my hand. This district is for sure, my home.

But then it starts bucketing down. The rain falls fast and hard, and my pace quickens to a run. These are pretty much my only clothes that I wouldn't be embarrassed to wear at a formal occasion, and if I don't rush, they'll never dry in time for the reaping.

After tripping over a few times in my panicked run, I reach home and slam the door behind me. It's thundering outside now, but I'm safe now. Safe and sound.

Then I hear the explosion.

 **Decimal Techstone, 16, District 3 Female**

A general uneasiness is rippling in the crowds today, more so than the past twenty-two years. By now, everyone's heard of the bombing of the school. No one was killed in the explosion, but many had severe burns, and some were in unstable conditions.

The escort, steps out onto the stage, looking perky as ever, though her city had just blown up a school. She was wearing a shocking blue gown, with matching wires crossing around her head, apparently trying (and failing) to look like a Three member. She stood out over the sea of black, her turquoise lips stretched into an eerie grin. Venus Nixie was one of the oldest escorts, her career starting way back to the first Hunger Games. She was twenty-three then, and because somehow, she was a Capitol favourite, she had a much longer career that other escorts. The best could only hope for about eight years.

As she reaches into the reaping ball, I see the most unsettling, most Capitol-ish aspect of her outfit. Inlaid into the skin on her hands are little pieces of blue glass, reflecting light in all directions. It must have hurt like hell to get those put in.

"Decimal…..", I hear her read out a name. I panick, and try to think _It can't be me, it can't be me._ There are like, five other Decimals in 3, but I know I am screwed when Venus utters two syllables, two syllables meaning I will die a painful death very soon.

"Techstone!"

I walk up to the stage, shell shocked, while the girls look at me, relieved that they're safe for another year, but the boys still look scared that they will be sentenced to death. Venus beams at me, then digs her glimmering blue hand into the other ball.

"Zeus Technik!", announces Venus with gusto. I know Zeus, we used to play together when we were little, and didn't understand our treacherous world. I'm sad to see him in the Games, he didn't do anything to deserve it. Heck, he should be pardoned!

It is then that it hits me. The explosion, the rubble, the school, me, Zeus, the reaping. The Capitol didn't bomb the school to punish rebels. They did it to show that Panem's children have no hope, no hope at all.

At the Justice Building, my whole family comes to say farewell. Mum and Dad are here, along with my siblings Techno, 25, Elektra, 22, and Walden, 19. All of them are trying to be strong, for me. I smile nervously.

"We'll miss you so much, little sister," says Techno, and everyone starts to cry now, for I now only have a week or so to live.

We're still crying when they're escorted away, and my friends come in. Cookie, Ada, Stylus, Siri, Vista and Dell are all here, and they do nothing to hide their melancholy. Even Ada, who never sheds a single tear, is close to sobbing.

"We're so sorry," says Cookie, "I don't know what to say, I just…I just…..I-I-I"

Now everyone's crying yet again, bawling their eyes out. We won't look very good for the Capitol, but I don't care. Stylus passes me something that will definitely be my token. It's a green wrist band, with 01000100 01100101 01100011 01101001 01101101 01100001 01101100 in hazel. My name in binary. I hold it to my chest, and we keep weeping, for me, for Zeus, for all the children who died.

 **Zeus Technik, 15, District 3 Male.**

I'm going to die.

Surprisingly, I'm not really shocked. I've accepted my fate, but I haven't, if it makes any sense. I don't like it, I'll do anything to change it, but I know that, in the end, I will die.

My mother comes in, and sits next to me on the black sofa. My dad died in an accident in the main factory of 3. Mother went through some tough times after that, but life is better for her now.

"Zeus," she says, pressing a silver ring into my hand, "listen to me. Once, before Panem, maybe even before what was before Panem, there were gods. They had divine power, and they all ruled over the world, though some people didn't believe in them. Their leader was named Zeus. Zeus was the god of lightning, the skies, honour, and justice. We named you after him because we knew you could do great things. Promise me you'll try to do great things in the arena. Promise."

"I….I..promise," I said, "I'll get back home, and we can have a nice house, and never have to worry about food shortages or anything again."

She smiles sadly, then lets the Peacekeepers take her back home. I slide the ring onto my finger, and it's a perfect fit. Then Futurista comes in, with a small device in her hand.

She comes closer, and silently slides the ring off my finger. I see the device in her hand more clearly now, it's an engraving pen. She slides a mask over my face and hers, and slowly engraves ZEUS on my ring. We take off our masks, and smile sadly.

"You can win these Games, Zeus," says Futurista, "I know you can. You're smart, and you always do well in physical education. Win for your mother and I."

"I will."

"Good. That's the Zeus I know."

As she walks out, it finally sinks in that to win the Hunger Games and get back to my mother and Futurista, I need to kill my crush. I need to kill Decimal Techstone.

 **That's the District 3 Reapings done, and next we have the fish district, Four! Thanks to BirkaranDaReader and ThomasHungerGamesFan for submitting Decimal and Zeus, both excellent tributes! I'm also running low on inspiration for escorts, so by all means, submit an escort! By the way, Valerie Andrez is not an escort yet, she's just in training. Drop a review if you have time, and thanks for reading my SYOT! The tribute list is on my profile.**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**Serena Willis, 17, District 4 Female.**

I've heard stories from one of the Victors, Trident Hemsworth, that in the Capitol, there are lovely small pools where you sit and enjoy the warm water. It sounds heavenly, but I still know the best waters in Panem. District Four's seas cannot be rivalled by anything.

I dive into the water, its coldness making me smile. I've never been bothered by cold water, I'm just a bit shocked for a few seconds, then I get used to it. A school of tiny, silvery fish hastily swim away as I plunge into their domain. I then addle up to the surface to see my younger brother Sterling grinning down at me. He has a woven basket I made a few years ago, filled with fish, his spear by his side.

"I have dinner," he says, "It's still about four o'clock, so I might spear some more."

"Wow," I comment, "just a few years ago you could barely tie a good knot, but now you're excellent with that spear, and can tie knots pretty well!" I hold up my wrist, showing him my rope bracelet, tied with a Clove's Hitch knot, that he gave me for my birthday last year.

He beams at me, then dives back into the sea with his spear. My little sister, Zarya, runs up to me, an excited smile on her face. She's also clutching a basket, this one made of twine.

"Serena!", she exclaims happily, "I made it! I made a whole basket!"

"Great!", I say. "Soon you'll be making baskets that water simply cannot seep through, like Mags!" Zarya's already quite good at catching fish with nets and rods, but she's always struggled with basket weaving. I'm glad she's finally gotten the hang of it, because if I remember correctly, there's quite a rigorous basket weaving exam at her age.

I climb out of the surf and sit on the sand where our things are, letting the sun dry my wet body, then I feel a damp hand on my shoulder. I look up to see my older brother, Caspian, smiling down at me. Caspian is 22, and was reaped for the Hunger Games at age 18. Apparently it was the scariest experience he'd had, standing in the pen, knowing that he was going to die. Luckily, the chosen volunteer came through, and won those Games, but Caspian's view on the games was forever different.

"The Reaping's tomorrow," he comments, "I don't want you to go into the Hunger Games, but it's your decision. Just know what happens, the real terror. Television sets can not relay true fear to the viewer."

I see tears are starting to form in his eyes. He walks away, leaving me alone on the beach. I dust off my legs, pick up my fishing rod, and walk down to the jetty not so far away. Fishing always calms me down, and I know someone I love will be there.

Martin Crawler has been my boyfriend for two years. He's doesn't get amazing grades, and he isn't an all-star athlete, but he can make me laugh when no one else can. Martin also hires a yacht to fish whenever he can, and wants to be a ship captain when he's older. As I run down the jetty with my rod, he laughs and sweeps me up in an embrace.

"Serena!", he says, "We haven't been fishing in ages!"

"I know!"

"Well, lucky for you," he replies, gesturing to a yacht, "I hired a yacht today!"

Martin grabs his bait, and we head up onto the deck. We sail the boat out a bit, then cast our lines, chatting about school, about our friends, anything that comes to mind, but then, as the boat draws in to shore, I need to say something important.

"Martin," I say, "I don't want you to be hurt if I die in the Hunger Games. That's why I think we should break this relationship now." Tears are filling up his eyes, and mine too. "You will come back, won't you? Then we can be us again." "I'll try, Martin," I said, "I'll try." I give him one last kiss, the step off the boat and run back to my house.

 **Dylan Salton, 16, District 4 Male**

I'm not the smartest kid in school (that's my friend Gracina), I'm not the best at surfboarding (that's my friend Olivier), I'm not the best at drawing or wisecracking (Hanni and Cahan respectively), but I am usually the first to know any news, for example, when I was walking down past the jetty on the way to Cahan's house, I heard Serena Willis breaking up with Martin Crawler, because she was about to enter the Hunger Games. I'm running quickly away now, so Serena doesn't catch me.

Soon, I reach Cahan's house. He, along with Ollie, Hanni and Gracina, are my best friends. I met Gracina first, we started bickering about a book I'd recently read. She thought it was boring, repetitive and stereotypical. I didn't. We were frenemies at first, but now I can trust her. Hanni was one of her friends, and we always got along fine. Ollie and I were assigned a group project in class, and we met Cahan at the beach once. Somehow, we all got to know each other, and now we're friends forever, however sappy that sounds.

I reach Cahan's place soon, and go straight up to his attic room. Gracina's sitting on a chair, reading a book and eating a bread roll. Cahan's throwing scrunched-up paper and blue sticky notes into the wastebasket a few metres from his bed. Ollie and Hanni aren't here yet.

"What's up?", Cahan says.

"The sky," comments Gracina.

"Wasn't asking you," he mutters underneath his breath, but we all heard it.

"Actually, it was more of a general ques….."

She's cut off by the entrance of Ollie and Hanni. Han's curly red hair is pulled back into a ponytail, wet from the sea. Ollie is sporting a new scrape on his forearm, the cobblestone paths here are as unforgiving as President Aquilo.

"It's the day before the Reaping," comments Cahan, "How's everyone faring?" "I know I'm safe for another year," says Gracina, "That Serena girl is volunteering." "So true." "I'm sort of nervous," I say, "I mean, I am entering this year."

"I can imagine," says Hanni.

"We're going to laugh so hard at you and Grass, Cahan," says Ollie, "in two years when we're out of the reaping ball, and our buddy Dyl will be a victor!" Gracina and Cahan are in the grade below us at school, in class Bass-1. "School of fish" was a good pun, but it's still awkward saying I'm in class Trout-2.

Anyway, we keep talking about everything, swim team auditions, baskets, mahogany tables. It's good to be with my friends, hearing Cahan's jokes, Ollie's comments, Hanni's laugh, and Gracina's wry remarks. I'll miss them in the arena, and there's always the chance I could die. I push that thought from my mind, and keep chatting with my friends.

 **Serena Willis, 17, District 4 Female**

I awaken smelling fresh sea air. Someone must have opened my window. I smile, and go to the bathroom, where I have a quick shower and dry my hair. I tie it back in a bun, a few loose strands falling out. I then put on a dress that used to be my aunt's, a short-sleeved blue dress with a flowing skirt that goes down to my knees. I wear this dress on every special occasion, birthdays, Victory Tours, reapings. I see the bracelet Sterling made at the last minute, and slip it onto my wrist.

I walk over to the main room, where my siblings and father are eating breakfast. Mum died in the Plague of Four that went around during the 16th Games. I always disliked that Victor after her death. Dad, Caspian and Sterling are wearing white shirts tucked into crisply ironed jeans, Sterling wearing a black sweater vest over his. Zarya is looking as pure as an angel in a yellow dress with white lace. They're all eating toast with jam, a treat we don't usually get. Mum used to say that a nice meal helped prepare you for the stress of the Reaping, and I wholeheartedly agree.

"You're looking excellent, Serena," says Dad, "just like your mother when she was reaping age. Four wasn't this big then, everyone knew each other well."

"Yeah!", pipes Zarya, "You look great!"

We all enjoy our breakfast, and walk, as a family, down to the Reapings, to see our escort, Arcangela Iniko, in some ridiculous outfit, and to see me and Dylan Salton leave the district, and at least one of us will die. I'm hoping it's Dylan.

Several minutes later, Arcangela is pulling a slip of paper out of the female reaping ball with surprisingly short nails, and reads the name.

"Salmonella Solana!"

I crane my head to see who will go to the Hunger Games if I don't volunteer. It's a twelve year old, with scabby knees and watery eyes, who will most certainly die soon. I take a breath, and yell two words, a blessing or a curse.

"I volunteer!" Later, I am sitting in the Justice Building, surrounded by paintings of teal waves. My family walk in, and embrace me. I know every tribute says this at some point, but I need to come back for my family. I know they'll be able to move on, but two deaths might be a bit much for the Willises.

"I know you'll do well," says Zarya, "We'll always be proud, no matter what happens." "I know my sister can come back," says Sterling, "Serena Willis will go down in history. I know that much." "You know how I feel about the Hunger Games," says Caspian, "but you can make it far. Just don't make any stupid mistakes." "We love you, Serena," says Dad, "We always will. Me, Mum, Caspian, Sterling, Zarya, we're always on your side. Good luck in the arena." "Always keep your bracelet on," says Sterling, patting it, "and remember, we're on your side."

They walk out the door, leaving me in silence. I look at my bracelet again, and see a white piece of paper curled around it. Sterling must have left it there just then, he always did have nimble fingers. I take it off and read it.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _I know we've broken up, but I just want to say, I love you, and I always will. When you come back, can we please be us again? Those times were great, and I miss them already. I know you will come back, you're the most skilled girl I know. I gave Sterling this note, because I didn't think you'd let me explain if I came in here now._

 _Love, Martin._

 **Dylan Salton, 16, District 4 Male**

My family comes in, proud of their oldest son. I volunteered, and I liked it. Well, I don't think I'll survive the Games without severe mental trauma, but hey, I'll be alive.

My mum and dad are here, with my 25-year-old sister Ottoline and my one-year-old brother Luca. Otto steps forward first, a small feathery thing in the palm of her hands. She silently hands it to me, and I get a closer look. It's a feathered cuff band, woven with scraps of leather that would've been nigh impossible to get. I recognise the feathers from a white seabird that often roosts around here.

"It's your token, for luck," she says. Being the mayor's assistant, she is an expert on the Hunger Games. If you have a question, everyone will direct you to Ottoline Salton. Luca smiles, and claps his hands. He doesn't quite know what's going on.

"Be brave, Dylan," says Mum, "We know you'll do us proud." "That Serena girl seems like a real contender," says Dad, "but you have it in you to vanquish her and everyone else. Just remember that we're right behind you." "Thanks," I say, "Thanks for everything. I love you guys!" They leave, and four teenagers appear in their place. Gracina, Hanni, Ollie, and Cahan.

"Don't do anything stupid," says Gracina, "Word is that the Gamemakers are going to plan a ruthless arena." "How?" "My dad's the mayor, remember? So one wrong foot and the next time we see you, you'll be rotting. Run fast, and win."

"Good luck," says Hanni, "We really want you back, so show everyone who's boss! I know you have it in you." Wow, everyone seems to be saying the same things, so it's probably good advice. I see Ollie step forward, and begin to speak.

"Remember that dude who died drowning when we were little?", he says, "That was a lame way to die. I don't want you dying in a lame way, I don't want you to die at all!" "Yeah, we're with Grass and Han. Be careful," says Cahan, which is a bit hypocritical, but I don't care. "We will face palm so hard if you drown." We all burst into laughter at the hilarity of that, then we hug one last time as the Peacekeepers enter. Next, I see Trident Hemsworth's muscly build and white teeth, and I'm going to the Capitol.

 **Fish district done, now to the energy district, Five! I really hope you enjoyed reading about Serena and Dyl, submitted by NightandIvy and LookingforhogwartsX respectively. Also, shoutout to BirkaranDaReader, who submitted Trident Hemsworth, the Four mentor for this year. If you still want to submit escorts, the form is on my profile, so shoot me a PM with your escorts! Thanks for reading my fanfiction, and please rate and review! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. The tribute list is on my profile, and see you next time!**


	8. District 5 Reapings and Train Rides

**Robin Wood, 17, District 5 Female**

I'd never seen a bird like that before.

It was as red as the blood leaking from twenty-three people every year. It was as fast as my sister Lark in the running races. It was smaller than other birds I'd seen, like me. I liked this little bird already.

I sat down in the bushes and watched it. It wasn't like other birds, it seemed to stay in the same place for a while. It fluttered around, pecking at the ground with its short beak, but it flies away at the sight of some kids running and playing. As it ascends, it drops a long, red feather.

I slowly crawl out of the bush, and pick it up. It has a sort of shine to it, and it seems special, somehow. I put it in my pocket, and walk back home, as the sun has begun to set.

I live in the the middle-class area of Five, with my parents and Lark. We used to be poor, back when Lark and I were little, but Grandma helped us out. She died a few years ago, though. We have an okay life.

I walk in the door to see Lark cooking soup, Mother doing some paperwork, Father typing in digits on his calculator, and our dog Calypso sleeping in her bed. The house looks abnormally clean. I smile when the scent of the soup reaches my nose, Lark's vegetable soup is the best anyone could ask for.

"Robin," says Mother, "can you please get some flowers to put in a vase, then put on your nice clothes, not your reaping ones though, and brush your hair?"

"Why?"

"The Krothons are coming to dinner," says Father.

I don't like it when the Krothons come to dinner, not because of Mr. and Mrs. Krothon, they're both very kind people, not because of Delphi Krothon, who is nice to me, and Lark's best friend, but because of Atlas Krothon. Atlas is a pudgy twelve-year-old who only ever plays video games. He always looks down on everyone, because his mother and father work at the biggest IT company in the district, and they're filthy rich. I hate him.

I grit my teeth, and head out of the house to find flowers. I find a bunch of dandelions and daisies, but not much else, so they will have to do. I walk back to the house and find my skirt and sweater that I wear to school, as they are the second nicest clothes I own, the first nicest being the grey dress I wear to the reapings. I tie my hair back into a ponytail, and walk into the kitchen to face our guests.

 **Atlas Krothon, 12, District 5 Male**

I hate going to dinners with Mum, Dad and Delphi, especially with the Woods. They're way poorer than us, and usually serve some sort of gross soup. Mum and Dad talk with Mr. and Mrs. Woods, and their oldest daughter is Delphi's best friend, so they all have fun. I'm stuck with Robin, who's older than me but embarrassingly shorter. I hate her.

I want to go back home and play Giga Alien Invasion 4, it would be way more fun than this. There's an a vase with ugly flowers in it in the middle of the table, and we're served some soup with bits of corn, carrot, celery, chicken, peas and other stuff floating around in it. Robin and everyone else is happily eating it, but I can't see why it's that good. It looks like alien slime to me.

Luckily for me, the Woods' dog is under the table, so I scoop the grossest parts out of my soup, put it in a napkin, and give it to it. Now I just need to finish the rest of this awful stuff. I'll try not to turn into an alien slave.

Soon, I've forced the terrible soup down, and my family and I are walking home. Del turns to me with an angry frown on her face.

"I saw you feed your dinner to Calypso," she says, "don't think you were fooling anyone. If the Woods saw, they would be really upset. You should start being more polite, Atlas."

"Delphi's right," says Mum, "you're reaping age now, and you need to get your head out of your video games and get some responsibility."

Soon, we get to our large house. I run up to my room and turn on my game console. I insert Giga Alien Invasion 4 and start playing. I'm up to Level 7, where the brain-beasts attack you from their shack on Jupiter. I can vaporise them with my super-ray-gun, and I will be the hero. My fingers are flying across the controller, and soon enough, I'm on Level 15, then Dad comes in.

"You should get some sleep, Atlas," he comments, "It's reaping day tomorrow, and you don't want to be tired for your first one. Goodnight, Atlas."

I roll my eyes, and head to my drawer to put my pyjamas on. Then, I take Giga Alien Invasion 4 out of the console and put it into my TravelGame, my portable console, for tomorrow. I plug the TravelGame into the charger, as I haven't charged it for a week and a half. It has a two-week battery life, cutting-edge even for the Capitol. I then hop into bed and go to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my Giga Alien Invasion 2 alarm clock, and go into the kitchen for some awesome waffles, much better than the alien slime soup I was served last night. Then, I need to go upstairs and change into my clothes, a white shirt tucked into some white pants, with a white bow tie and white loafers. I unplug my TravelGame and run downstairs to go to the reapings.

We reach the Justice Building just as our escort steps onto the stage. Ampere Mustard always wears awful yellow outfits, (except for her electric-blue heels) mustard-yellow horns and a canary-yellow wig and sunshine-yellow lipstick and dandelion-yellow blush and pansy-yellow eye-shadow and a golden-yellow dress and lemon-yellow contacts covered with banana-yellow shades, all of them decorated with shiny lightning bolts. She always describes her outfit exactly like that, at every single reaping, even though we can see perfectly well what she's wearing.

"Hello, electricians!", she yells to the crowd, "are you ready to be reaped? Muahahahaha!"

She digs her butter-yellow nails into the girls ball and calls out a name I know too well.

"Robin Wood! Muahahaha!" Good riddance to her. Now I won't have to put up with her at those terrible dinner parties. I bet she was even the one who asks for slime soup every time. Hahahah!

She does the evil laugh again, then reaches into the boys ball and calls out the name.

"Atlas Krothon! Muahahahaha!"

I scream, as loudly as I can. The hero in Giga Alien Invasion 3 escaped the evil overlords by screaming as loud as he could. The Peacekeepers come and take me, but I still scream and scream. I stop when I reach the stage, though.

"Muahahahaha! I give you your tributes, Robin and Atlas! Muahahahaha!"

I'm taken to the Justice Building, where my family waits. I'm still holding my TravelGame, and it has full battery life. I'll take it with me to the Capitol. Then I can play games and have fun before the Games.

Mum, Dad and Delphi come in. Mum and Delphi are crying, and Dad looks quite sad. They don't even see my TravelGame.

"Atlas," sobs Mum, "Atlas, my baby!"

"We'll miss you, little brother," says Delphi through her tears, "We'll miss you so, so much!"

"Atlas Krothon," says Dad, who's crying a bit now, "this isn't a video game. They will kill you. Be careful."

"Oh, Atlas!"

"Why did it have to be him!"

"Why?"

Everyone's making a big fuss about me, which I would like, except I'm going into the Hunger Games. The Peacekeepers escort them out while they're still crying, and I start my TravelGame up. As Giga Alien Invasion 4 starts up, I see an new item on the menu: **CAPITOL HEROES: 23RD HUNGER GAMES SPECIAL.** I click on it, and it takes me to a page with lots of high-ranking Capitols on it.

 **SCIPIO SEVERO: HOST OF THE HUNGER GAMES. CHARISMATIC AND FUNNY, SCIPIO WILL ALWAYS MAKE A TRIBUTE FEEL WELCOME. HE HAS A WEAKNESS FOR FOOD. UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 4.**

 **SPARKLIA SEVERO: HIGHEST-RANKING HUNGER GAMES STYLIST AS OF THE 23RD YEAR POST DARK DAYS. WIFE OF SCIPIO, SHE IS RENOWNED FOR HER CREATIVE OUTFITS. UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 5.**

 **CASSIA QUINTUS: HEAD TRAINER FOR THE HUNGER GAMES. TEACHES TRIBUTES EVERYTHING THEY NEED TO KNOW ABOUT SURVIVING THE ARENA. SHE IS WELL VERSED IN EVERYTHING SURVIVAL-RELATED. UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 10.**

 **AJAX WHITING: PANEM'S TOP EQUESTRIAN, AJAX TRAINS THE HORSES PULLING TRIBUTE CHARIOTS, AND IS A TOP CONSULTANT FOR EQUINE ARENA MUTTS. UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 12.**

 **ANDREA MCGUPHRY: VICTOR OF THE 14TH HUNGER GAMES. HAILING FROM DISTRICT 11, SHE IS FASCINATED WITH ROCKS AND MINERALS. SHE HAS DISCOVERED THE JEWELS CAPITOLIUS, AMBROSIUM, AND SEVERINEA, ALL OF WHICH ARE BELIEVED TO HAVE HEALING PROPERTIES. UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 14.**

 **VULCAN HARDY: VICTOR OF THE 19TH HUNGER GAMES. A DISTRICT TWO CITIZEN, VULCAN HAS THE HIGHEST TRAINING SCORE YET AT 12. VULCAN IS THE HEADMASTER OF THE TRAINING ACADEMY IN DISTRICT TWO, AND HAS BROUGHT HOME THE MOST TRIBUTES OF ANY VICTOR SO FAR, WITH TWO TRIBUTES WINNING OVER FOUR YEARS. UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 16.**

 **MAHOGANIA MADDEN: PANEM'S MOST FAMOUS INTERIOR DESIGNER. MAHOGANIA BROUGHT BACK THE ANCIENT WOOD SHE WAS NAMED AFTER, AND TURNED IT INTO BEAUTIFUL TABLES THAT BRING HAPPINESS TO ALL, BUT ARE QUITE SUSCEPTIBLE TO KNIFE WOUNDS. SURELY, MAHOGANY WILL BE A SIGN OF CLASS AND ELEGANCE FOREVER, LOVED BY EVERYONE, FROM PINK-HAIRED ESCORTS TO THE TOUGHEST OF TRIBUTES. UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 20.**

 **PRESIDENT AMBROSE AQUILO: PRESIDENT AQUILO IS THE ALMIGHTY RULER OF PANEM. HE RUNS THE NATION FAIRLY AND TRULY. MANY PEOPLE IN PANEM PRAISE AND LOVE THE PRESIDENT. UNLOCKED AT LEVEL 50.**

Wow, I couldn't believe there were this many new heroes, some of which I will meet soon. I press the start button and played happily as Mahogania Madden, my new idol, while wondering if it was possible to get mahogany game consoles. Then, I see Robin out the window, and I leave for the train.

 **Robin Wood, District 5 Female**

Earlier, my family came to say goodbye.

Lark was openly crying, and Mother and Father looked very upset. Father placed a hand on my arm and spoke to me.

"Robin," he said in his soft voice, "I know you can come back. Just listen in the Training Centre and don't hesitate. We love you."

"Agreed," said Mother, a tear rolling down her face. She never was one for words, "Do us proud."

Lark pulls something red out of her pocket, and hands it to me. I realise it was the feather I found yesterday. I don't know how she managed to find it, but I'm happy I have a piece of home in the arena.

"Where did you find this?", I ask.

"I found it outside our house," she said. I must have dropped it while I was picking flowers for dinner.

"Thanks so much!", I say, and put the feather in my own pocket.

"No problem," she says, "Oh, Robin, we'll miss you so much!"

We all are crying and crying, until the Peacekeepers take them away, and Ampere takes me away. We're going to the Capitol now. Luckily, 5 is one of the closest districts to the Capitol. We find Atlas from his farewell room and see he's playing his games like nothing even happened. I scowl.

We soon find ourselves on the train, in a lovely carriage, decorated with things even District 1 citizens wouldn't see every day. There was a mahogany table, standing proud and true, with a floral arrangement shaming mine, and heaped with delicious food. Ampere, Atlas and I sat down on the red plush chairs and began to eat. I put some stew and rice on my plate, with some fish and some exotic fruits. I also take a scoop of triple chocolate ice-cream drizzled with caramel.I dig in happily, enjoying the weird and wonderful tastes of this weird and wonderful food.

Atlas' plate is heaped high with everything chocolate, the triple chocolate ice cream, the chocolate pudding, the chocolate mud cake, the chocolate muffins, and enough chocolate kisses to last my family a year. Ampere, however, only eats the papayas, the pineapples and the plums. It must be some weird Capitol diet.

"Okay, fashion victims," she says in a haughty voice, which is hypocritical coming from her, "Tell me why you are wearing those awful clothes. Even fools like you should learn a bit of class."

"Excuse me, but who's the one wearing yellow BLUSH?", I find myself saying, "And where's our mentor, they're probably more interesting to talk to that you."

"Your mentor is meeting us at the Capitol," she sniffs, "And I don't think you sloppy electricians should speak to me about fashion. Anyway, let's watch your killers be chosen."

She switches on a television I hadn't even seen, and it starts playing the recaps of the 1-4 reapings. The other ones won't happen until later. I see some beautiful, bejewelled siblings from One, a golden-skinned boy who looks plenty tough from Two, two smart tributes from Three, and some willowy beauties from Four. It'll be harder to get home than I expected.

I turn to Atlas, ignoring Ampere, "I don't like this any more than you do, but we're going to have to stick together to stay alive. Wanna be allies?"

"Fine," he says.

"I'm also planning to recruit those people from Three, Decimal and Zeus," I say, "They could help us a lot."

"Okay."

We ride to the Capitol in silence.

 **District 5, done, next up is District 6! From now on I'm going to include the train rides for a district into their reaping chapters, so we don't have too many additional chapters. For the districts written already without train rides, 1, 2, 3, 4, 7 and 10, I'm going to write another chapter after the reapings detailing their ride to the Capitol. There are quite a few people to thank for the characters featured in this chapter. First, thanks to I believe in nargles too for Robin, and thanks to Platrium for submitting both Atlas and Ampere. Also, thanks to BirkaranDaReader who submitted Andrea McGuphry from the CAPITOL HEROES menu, who will be one of the District Eleven mentors in this story. Thanks for voting on whether I should change my username or not, the majority of you voted no, so I won't for the time being. The tribute list is on my profile, so thanks for following Moon Skies!**


	9. District 6 Reapings and Train Rides

**Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

A lot of people think District 6 is a bit messed up. I suppose they have a point, as we have probably the most morphing addicts in Panem, but they haven't checked everywhere. There is a lot of beauty in District 6, you just have to know where to find it.

I know I'm one of the luckier ones in Panem. My parents and I live in the upper middle class of Six, and Mum and Dad run Frostine's Ice Cream Parlour in the heart of the District, near the Justice Building. We have the only parlour in Six, and we don't price our ice-creams too highly, so we get quite a bit of business. Our chocolate and mint flavour is particularly popular, though I like the cookies and cream flavour better.

I like to wander around the district, exploring. I can't go very far though, my parents get really fussed about my safety. That's nice of them, but I'm twelve now. I'm old enough to get reaped, so I'm certainly old enough to go out by myself.

There are trees in this street I'm on, huge trees that all my classmates could climb. I'm not at all strong physically, I can't even scoop an ice-cream! I still do help out at the parlour though, I serve people their cones. I love seeing the look of happiness in their faces when they're handed the ice-cream, it makes me feel like I'm a better person, somehow.

Once, when I was walking around the district, I wandered to a small grassy hill overlooking the edge of Six, with a lone tree perched on the very top. I loved that place, and I'm going back today. I have a book and a snack in my satchel, so I can just sit there and read, undisturbed by the world around me.

I finally reach the hill, and I run towards the top, satchel bumping against my leg. I'm away from the nagging homework, the occasional morphing addict in the streets, the bustle of the parlour. I have my little bit of heaven, away from it all.

My book is a very interesting one, my father found it in the rubble left in the rebellion, when he was only eighteen years old. It was very robust to survive that. It's an amazing story about a boy my age, and a powerful lightning bolt, and twelve invincible gods, and enigmatic prophecies. I love it, and I've re-read it more than I can count. Maybe I'll grow up to devote my life to finding rare specimens like this from before Panem. I don't understand some of the terminology, though. What in Panem is an enchilada?

I'm up to the part where the boy learns about the girl who sacrificed herself, and got turned into a tree, when I notice the sun starting to set, casting a pink glow on Panem. The parlour will be closed soon, and then Mum and Dad will start to worry. I start to run, albeit not very fast, towards my house. I find my key in the satchel, and enter.

A few minutes later, Mum and Dad come in, a bag in their hands. Our dinner's probably inside, I hope it's nice. The reaping is tomorrow, and I want to have a nice dinner just in case.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!"

"Hi, Persephone!", Mum replies, "We got a chicken from the market from dinner. It should be cooked by the time you've finished your homework."

I smile, and get started on calculating 78% of 67.

 **Hugo Vantruger, 17, District 6 Male**

I think District 6 is messed up.

The Peacekeepers are the harshest here, harsher even than in 12. The orphanage is practically bursting at the seams with children, and they haven't had the sense to build another one. Worst of all, a lot of us live on the streets. As I've said, even the poorest District 12 citizens have at least a small house.

Ever since I was reaping age, I've been living on the harsh streets of the district. We're not going to talk about my parents. I couldn't show up to get tesserae back then, as there was no such thing. I would have died back in those early years, if not for Julius.

Julius was the closest thing to a friend that I ever had. He was drifting between districts, homeless, and he passed on his wisdom to me. He taught me how to live on little food, to defend myself against everything from Peacekeepers to tracker jackers, and everything I need to know to stay alive.

He was killed by one of the Head Peacekeepers of our district when I stole some tomatoes from a corrupt farmer. He didn't deserve such wonderful tomatoes anyway. I met up with Julius, then they arrived. Julius took the blame, and was shot down. It was my fault, and I'd never gotten better. Tomatoes are now little red spheres of bad memories.

I shake myself out of my depressing reverie, and jog over to the Justice Building, where they are talking, probably about which homeless one they will murder first. I pull my knife out of my pocket, and run over, but I'm pulled back. I try to run, but the other Peacekeepers already have me in a headlock. I'm handcuffed and led away, sure to die.

Later, I'm in a derelict cell, only iron bars separating myself and my killers. I want to snap the iron bars like branches, and strangle the Peacekeepers with my bare hands. But then I'm sure to die, and if I live now, they might not kill me. I was planning a suicide attack, but I don't want to go out like that.

In the dead of the night, I'm still awake. I keep seeing the bullet pass through Julius' body, and hear my gasp of dismay and horror and disbelief. My cell is opened, and a figure stands there, a silver badge glinting. It's the Head Warden, come to deliver my punishment.

"Hugo Vantruger," he says, "you will be executed at dawn in three days time. Until then, you shall stay here, except for tomorrow, when we will take you and the other prisoners to the Reaping." He walks out the door, and locks it. I'm going to die. I'm going to be shot down by guns, and they'll drag my corpse out to one of the mass graves. Maybe I'll see Julius soon.

I wake up early on Reaping Day, the last chance I'll get to see my District. I see a stale loaf of bread in front of me, but I don't eat it. I break it into crumbs, and throw it out onto the corridor through the bars. Sure enough, when the Head Warden comes, he squashes several with his shiny black boot before he notices, and scowls at me. He leads me and the others into the heart of my messed-up home.

Soon we're lined up at the identification desk, and after we've all been pricked, some others and I go to our pens, because we haven't yet passed reaping age. We have a new escort this year, and outfit-wise, she's quite underwhelming, but you have to consider that our last escort got his skin dyed purple with blue tiger stripes all over, and had antennae implanted in his head. She looks a year or two older than me, and she wears a shiny red top tucked into silver leggings that seem to reflect feathers falling in the wind. She has her long, strawberry-blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a ruby-encrusted elastic.

"Greetings, District 6," she says in clear cadences that simply cannot be Capitolian, "My name is Estephany Fidela, and I am your new escort! Now, let's get this reaping over with!" I know she says it so she doesn't sound like a Capitol airhead, but her voice has this joking air to it, undoubtedly to please her superiors. She pulls a slip out of the female ball, and opens it carefully.

"Persephone Frostine!" A twelve-year-old girl walks to the stage, her eyes brimming with silent tears. I recognise her as the daughter of the couple who ru the ice-cream parlour. I see Estephany's eyes looking upset, well, as upset as she can be. She silently draws a name out of the male ball, and opens it with the same precision.

"Calandar Askew!", she calls. Another twelve-year-old takes the stage. What are the odds? They'll both die soon, I know it. I then hear Julius in my mind. Do the right thing, Hugo. I will. I will do the right thing.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I run up to the stage before the warden can pull me down. Calandar Askew runs off the stage in relief. Estephany looked confused. I bet she didn't expect a volunteer the first time.

"Is this even allowed?", she says, flabbergasted.

"They never said I couldn't!", I reply.

"Okay, our new tribute is…..?"

"Hugo Vantruger."I shake hands with Persephone, and we disembark the stage. The Head Warden is talking to Estephany, while Peacekeepers take us to the farewell rooms. Estephany comes into mine soon after.

"The Head Warden said you weren't getting any visitors," she says, "so let's wait in the train for Persephone." We leave out the door, and head into the train. It's not like our trains, it's much sleeker than anything we could make, and inside, it's a luxurious place that not even the District 1 citizens could hope to see. There's a sturdy mahogany table, with bowls of ice cream and fruit, and three plush chairs surrounding it. Estephany takes a seat, and I do as well.

"Well," says Estephany, "this is untold luxury."

"You're not a Capitolite?"

"No," she replies, "I was raised in District 2. When I was nineteen, a year ago, it was too late to volunteer or enrol in Peacekeeper training, so my friend Valerie and I enrolled in escort training, but my other friend Arachne didn't want to, and from what I hear, she married a mason back at home. I hope she's happy, I haven't seen her in a while. Val and I were roommates, but I graduated early about two months ago, and Val's still in the school. I'm rambling, aren't I, never mind."

"Estephany?", I ask.

"Yes, Hugo?"

"May Persephone and I please have something other than ice-cream?"

"Why?"

"Persephone's parents run an ice-cream parlour, and that might make her homesick."

"Okay," said Estephany, "Is cake fine?"

"Yes, thank you." Estephany goes through a door, probably to some kitchen or pantry, and emerges with a chocolate cake topped with raspberries. I haven't had anything like that in my life, and my mouth is watering just looking at it.

"Do you want to watch the reaping recaps?", asks Estephany.

"Okay." She picks up a transparent remote control and turns on the television. I pay close attention, these tributes could seal my fate.

The District 1 tributes, Gemma and Jett, are strong, not much more, but their charisma could win them sponsors. They're twins, so they're probably allies.

"You know how I mentioned my best friends?", comments Estephany when District 2 is shown, "Arachne's little brother and Valerie's little sister are volunteering this year!" Eridan and Natalie seem to be strong tributes, and I know at least one of them will make it to the final.

The tributes from District 3 look smart, but I don't think they're up to killing. They probably won't win.

District 4 has tanned and fit tributes who certainly know how to swim, and they look very physically and mentally adept.

District 5 has a 17-year-old girl who could pass for 10, and a pudgy twelve-year-old with eyeglasses. Bloodbaths, I presume.

Estephany turns off the broadcast, and we sit in silence waiting for Persephone to come. When the girl, eyes red from crying, boards the train, we finally set off to the decadent, plush, luxurious abattoir.

 **Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

I've been reaped. I've never had really terrible bad luck, until now. I only had my name in once, there was one slip saying my name, in with many, many, many others. The odds were in my favour, and now fate has turned the tables. In Dad's book, the three Fates have cut twenty-three strings, one of them mine.

I've left the farewell room after having tearful goodbyes with my friends and family, and receiving my arena token from my mother, our family's heirloom pendant. I'm scared. I'm more scared than anything right now, because I am going to die in a week, but nobody will tell me how.

The train is glorious, but velvet and tassels don't wipe away tears. There's a mahogany table with a cake that looks delicious, but I have no appetite. At least Estephany and Hugo look like okay friends, though I'm not sure whether I want Hugo as an ally in the arena.

"Do you want to watch the reaping recaps, Persephone?", asks Estephany.

"No thank you," I say, and I find my voice still sounds like I've been crying for a long, long time, "We'll be meeting them soon anyway."

I look to my feet, feeling the coolness of my pendant, and I realise something.

I'm not going back home, but I'm going to leave a legacy. I'm going to put on a show. If President Aquilo is giving them bread and circuses, I'm going to try and make my survival five-stars.

 **And we're done! Next up, District 8! Wow, we're more than halfway through the reapings, I honestly never thought we'd make it this far. Thanks everyone for supporting Moon Skies! Thanks to Platrium and GalacticCoach for submitting Persephone and Hugo respectively. If you want to see your escort in the story, PM me soon, as there are only three spots left! Also, if you're interested, you can submit mentors for certain districts, and even if not submitting, please check out my profile for extra bits and pieces regarding Moon Skies. Also, regarding weird names for minor characters in the story (Calandar Askew), they're just sort of shoutouts to people who have inspired Moon Skies inadvertently, so I think they deserve to be credited. Thanks for following Moon Skies, and please review so I can improve my writing.**


	10. District 8 Reapings and Train Rides

**Velvet Laycie, 17, District 8 Female.**

I throw a chakram towards the target painted onto one of the trees near the house. It splinters the wood with a pleasant crack. Bullseye.

I pull some more out of my satchel, and fling them at the others. Crack, crack, crack, crack. I grin. I'm ready for tomorrow.

Chakrams are my favourite weapons, because you don't have to get too close to someone to throw them, yet they're still deadly as anything. Most people don't use these weapons, however, so I don't have high hopes of seeing them in the Cornucopia, but they probably will if I ace my private session. Even if they don't, I'll use shurikens if I have to.

I live with the victor of the 14th Hunger Games, Nadya Spool. She's pretty much the only bearable person in my world. I had a bad life with my parents, so I became Nadya's protege, technically a Career, since I'm going to volunteer.

I fling a chakram in her direction, and it hits the intended target, a few centimetres above her head. I never miss anymore. She raises her eyebrows, and smiles slightly. She had to always watch her back in her Games, and she's trained me to do the same. None of us blink an eye when a chakram is thrown at us, or anything else.

"You're volunteering tomorrow," says Nadya.

"No kidding."

"So you have to learn some stuff for when you're in the Capitol," she continues, "More etiquette, cleanliness, politeness, because that's likely what will get you sponsors." "

Nadya," I say, "I can win without sponsors."

"What if there are no chakrams in the Cornucopia? People could sponsor you them, and you'll have a much easier time making kills."

She has a fair point, and I grudgingly enter the house with her. I follow her into her bedroom and se takes out a pair of high heels she wore to the Capitol once.

"It's a safe bet that your stylists will put you in high heels for the interviews," she says, "so you have to learn how to not look amateur while wearing them. I tripped and fell when I wore high heels in my interview, but my interview angle was ditzy and sweet. Tripping over would stuff up your angle of being the sassy, confident girl that has a good chance of winning."

She hands we the ridiculously sparkly shoes, and I put them on. Nadya instructs me to walk heel to toe, arch my feet, and take small steps. It's hard, but eventually, I'm walking around the room with ease. Nadya nods approvingly, and I take the high heels off.

"Now, you need to learn how to respond when Scipio asks you questions," she says to me, "You need to feel sassy and confident, and you'll be sassy and confident. Now, Velvet, Panem would like to know why you've volunteered."

"Well, I didn't like life back in 8," I say, "so I thought, why not? If I win, I get tons of money, if I don't, I don't have to go back. It's a win-win situation, Scipio."

"Now, isn't that excellent! Do you have any family cheering you on?"

"Well, I left my mum and dad to train for this moment, so I don't think they're on my team, but Nadya has helped me every step of the way. We can be victors together."

"Great, just one more question, what is your preferred weapon?"

"I can't tell, Scipio, everyone's watching," I say, "but it's something obscure yet lethal."

"That's what it's all about. Ladies and gentlemen, Velvet Laycie!"

I smile and wink, and Nadya returns it. I know what she's thinking, I've done better than she had expected. I actually hate Scipio Severo, so the real interview will be really hard, but hopefully, i've gotten better at lying, and if I have, these Games will be a cinch. Nadya has to go to the Capitol a day early with our other victor, Woof, to do photo-shoots and that sort of thing. I suppose I'll have to get used to that.

 **Vester Mortana, 18, District 8 Male**

I'm wearing my reaping clothes, and I look ridiculous.

I have a frilly blue shirt tucked into puffy corn-yellow pants, and brown loafers. It's better than most clothes in my district, but that doesn't change the fact that it's really ugly.

My little sisters Ventige and Vetise are wearing patchwork dresses, which they love. They love, artsy things, so they have ribbons in the place of shoelaces, and they dye their hair pink and blue respectively. All of these things look quite good on them.

We're going to my aunt's birthday dinner, so we're wearing what we would wear to the reapings, as those are our nicest clothes. Mum and Dad are making the birthday cake, and my sisters are wrapping up an embroidered wall hanging they made themselves. As for me, I'm finishing off the card.

My favourite thing to do is calligraphy. It may sound weird, but it's relaxing for me. It's amazing how the pen can flow so smoothly and make such beautiful letters with a flourish. I started learning about a year ago, and I pretty much do it all the time now.

I'm just finishing the Y on birthday with some flourishes, when we leave. Luckily, that was all I had to do. We walk down to Aunt Monet's house, past the factories belching smoke, past the treeless streets, until we find Aunt Monet's house, bigger than the others, and her backyard probably has the only grass in the district, except for the Victor's Village. Did I mention she's the mayor?

We go into the yard, where everyone's sitting at a table with some food on it. We put the present and the card in a corner with the rest of the gifts, and Vetise places the cake in the middle of the table. Everyone has started eating the food, which is even nice for my family, the second or third richest victor-less family.

After the food is the cake, and my parents have done an excellent job with it. They cook for Aunt Monet and our victors, Nadya and Woof, twice a week. The cake is a vanilla and strawberry marble, iced with chocolate and topped with a 37 made out of fondant, and a few candles. It is, by far, the best cake I have ever eaten.

We come home with full bellies and wide grins, and we go straight to bed, as the Peacekeepers will be very mad if we're late for the reapings. I hope my sisters and I don't get reaped, but I suppose it's only natural that we fear the Games. With that thought, I drift into dreamless sleep.

I wake up the next day, lamenting the events ahead. I put on the ridiculous outfit again, and I exit the house. We don't bother with breakfast before the reapings, because if you're reaped, you get a filling Capitol meal, and if you don't, you can at least feel relieved as you eat your food later.

Soon, I'm down at the Justice Building, frequently nicknamed "The Pin", as it is made of a rare material that makes the building look like an oversized needle. I've been in my pen for about twenty minutes before our escort steps out onto the stage.

Viviana Callahan is not as flamboyant as other escorts, and I like that. Apparently the escort before her blinded a few people with all the sequins and fluorescent fabrics she wore. Viviana's red hair is tied in a bun, and she has a golden veil, to match her golden wedding gown. Strange choice of clothing here, but I suppose it is positively plain in the Capitol. She smiles with lips to match her hair, and eyes to match her clothes, and pulls a name out of the reaping ball.

"Vetise Mortana!" My sister, my sister, my sister. Oh no. The world is swirling around me, and I find myself on my knees, until four words, four heavenly words, pick me up again.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

A girl with long, curly red hair and pale skin comes up to the stage, while my sister runs back to her pen in relief. She looks triumphant, powerful, somehow.

"Well," says Viviana, "I think it's safe to say that none of us expected this! What's your name?"

"Velvet Laycie," says the girl, "and I'm planning to win these Games!" Viviana smiles and fishes out an envelope from the boy's ball. She opens it with sparkly nails, and announces the name of this year's doomed boy.

"Vester Mortana!"

Me.

My breathing quickens as I run up to the stage, within desperately that it was fake. I see the crowd, and Viviana, and Velvet, and I realise it is as real as anything. There are no volunteers this time. At least it's Velvet going into the Hunger Games with me, and not Vetise.  
I shake hands with Velvet, and we go into the Pin for goodbyes. I've never been inside, and I never imagined I would this early. I was going to run for mayor when I'm older, but I'm doomed to die, so there go my hopes and dreams.

I sit down on a plush couch as my family comes in. Ventige and Vetise are sobbing, but my parents are trying hard to be strong.

Vetise hands me a bracelet from her wrist. I remember that bracelet. Ventige and I made it for her when we were little. Ever since, she's worn it almost every day.

"For luck," she says through her tears, "Oh, Vester!" "We'll miss you so much!", wails Ventige.

My parents are crying now, and my vision is blurred with tears. They leave, and my friends come in, and I barely notice any of it. I feel sick now, and I just want to run away. Soon, I feel strong arms on mine, and I'm escorted to the train of doom.

 **Velvet Laycie, 17, District 8 Female**

The train is, quite simply, great.  
I don't understand why Vester's all upset. He's been crying ever since we left the District. I mean, he's going to die, but other tributes have a bit more maturity. All of Panem is watching us at the moment.

Viviana smiles sadly and turns on the television. I take a piece of chocolate mud cake as we see our opponents. Those from One look a bit stereotypical, nothing great. Two's vicious as always, but there's something unsettling about the boy which I can't place my finger on. Three should be easy to take down, and there's nothing impressive about Four. The Five pair look like bloodbaths, and so does the girl from 6, though her district partner stands a chance. The Seven girl, I don't know where she might come, but the boy looks strong.

Vester doesn't seem to hear any of this, but turns his eyes towards me and asks the one thing I've ever heard him say.

"Why did you volunteer for my sister?"

"Oh," I say, "that was your sister? No particular reason, I've planned to volunteer for years now. I'd even volunteer for my worst enemy."

"Oh."

After a few minutes, when Viviana has tried and failed to initiate conversation with any of us, and I have taken a slice of key lime pie, I begin to see tall, shiny buildings, people in intricate costumes walking the streets laden with shopping bags. I see signs I've never thought about before, like "Panem Premier Plastic Surgery", "Botox Gods", and "Amazing Avant-Garde". We're in the Capitol.

We soon pull up at the train station, and I see everyone in high definition. I see the sun shining on the One twins' blonde hair, I see the tiny twelve-year-old from Six, hair down around her shoulders. All of them are going to have to die if I'm going to make it out alive.

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter, I wanted to get this to you ASAP. Anyway, three districts left, yay! Thanks to Ozimira and BirkaranDaReader for submitting Velvet and Vester, and thanks to ThomasHungerGamesFan for submitting Viviana! Speaking of escorts, there's only a bit more time left to submit escorts, so PM me if you'd like to see yours in the story! There are also several vacancies for mentors, so you're more than welcome to send me victors. Thanks to everyone for following Moon Skies, and see you next time!**


	11. District 9 Reapings and Train Rides

**Thalia Anderson, 16, District 9 Female**

I see the sun rising as I lay out my tattered brown blanket, place a fragile pine-needle bowl atop it, and sit down with my panpipes. I place an assortment of thread bracelets on the other half as a figure walks up to me, my sister, Amelia.

We're orphans, and we live in a shack near the woods, which we've been able to make everyone think it's rotting and abandoned. There's even fake mould on the outside, because no one around nowadays can tell the difference between an incurable mould problem, and a perfectly harmless specimen of President Maximus Contrail Legacy Moss.

To feed ourselves, I busk on the richer streets with my panpipe to get some spare change, and Amelia sells the bracelets she weaves. She's quite good at it, and to be honest, she's probably the one who makes the most money out of either of us, but she's scared of being on her own with all the strangers in the streets, so I come with her, and besides, I like making music.

A few people are wandering around now, so I begin playing a jaunty tune on my pipes, and Amelia advertises her bracelets in her clear voice. A few people come past and buy a bracelet or two, and occasionally place a coin into my bowl. By twelve o'clock, we should have enough for the day.

We always pack up at midday, and we use some of our things to get lunch and dinner, if we can. We never really bother with breakfast. Amelia places the coins in the secret pocket of the blanket so they don't get stolen, and we walk off.

We divide the money equally, and head off in different directions, Amelia to get food, me to get anything else we need. I purchase a coil of string, a thin blanket, and amazingly, two small knife blades. They're hardly ever available.

I meet Amelia on the edge of the border of woods around our district, where our shack is located, and our siblings, Wheaton, Sophie, Matthew and Harry. She has a small stack of potatoes, two carrots, and a loaf of bread, probably stolen from one of the higher-ups. I don't mind, we all have to survive. We can't take out any tesserae, because we have no way of making it into bread.

We walk into the shack together, and see Wheaton adding to his rock collection, Sophie and Andrew playing a clapping game, and Harry asleep on the ground. We gently wake Harry up, and give a potato to each of them. Then, Sophie and Andrew stay at the shack and watch Harry, while I fetch some water and pickpocket, Amelia collects berries and other natural food, and Wheaton goes hunting.

There's one river in District 9, it flows right down the middle, so that it's easier for the workers to grow the crops. We have a single cooking pot, which we stole from a store once. We would've come back for more, but we didn't want people noticing we were stealing. We use it to carry water, and very occasionally, make soup over a fire.

I scoop a large amount of water out of the river, and carry it home. With my tattered, dirty dress, I don't look much like a child sent to do such a thing, so I hope the workers and Peacekeepers don't see me. I go back into the woods and leave the pot in the hidden space under one of the old floorboards, then I leave, and go back into the city.

When in the markets, after pocketing coal and other things we needed, I steal a wooden doll for Harry, a hacky-sack for each of the twins, a few leaves of paper and some charcoal for Wheaton. I'm stuffing some small, coloured coils of string for Amelia when a shopkeeper spots me. Luckily, I'm quite fast, so I sprint out of the store. I can hear his footsteps behind me still, so I keep running, dashing in curls and swirls around the district, trying to throw him off my trail, and it works. I sprint back into the forest, safe and sound.

Later, the soup is boiling over the fire, and my siblings and I are racing through the woods together while it cooks. We climb trees, wade in ponds, and have fun we haven't been able to have in a while.

We walk back happily, expecting a nice warm pot of soup. Instead, we see a roaring forest fire engulfing our home.

 **Leonard Wallace, 17, District 9 Male.**

The sun's going down, and I certainly expect a lot of animals to come to me, but I didn't expect to see a fire in the forest getting larger and larger. I wrap my purple scarf around my neck and run to the other side of the district, just to be safe.

I'm settled in an abandoned room, just for the night, and soon, I see Cole's green eyes behind me. Whoever says cats aren't as loyal as dogs are mistaken, though it's only Cole who follows me. Out of all the animals in the district, I love Cole the most.

Soon, we're joined by Erin, another cat, who has a mouse between her jaws. She manages to eat half before Cole sees it, and it's gone forever. A few pigeons roost up where the cats can't climb or reach, and a dog or two settles in a corner. I hear them quiet down and rest, and soon, I do too.

I wake up at dawn on reaping day, and the animals are up as well. The pigeons fly out and ward off crows, they're notorious for trying to steal grain this early. The cats prowl the corners of the barns, catching any mice.

For me, there's nowhere really to go, so I walk down to the square and wait. A few people are there already, but not many. Apparently the stylists for this year's tributes are going to need further preparation for the tribute costumes this year, so the reaping is going to be held early.

Soon, the pens fill up with people, and Nyla Zebedee steps onto the stage. Her skin is dyed electric blue, and she is wearing a green dress seemingly made out of ribbon, studded with bows. Her wig is really odd, instead of strands of normal hair, it's make out of many, many multicoloured ribbons.

She drones on about the honour of being chosen, and tiredly fishes a name out of the girl's reaping ball. Who's it going to be this year?

"Thalia Anderson!" A sad looking girl walks up to the stage, her hair burnt. She must've been caught in the fire last night.

"Leonard Wallace!"

I barely hear her as she calls my name, so I'm late getting up to the stage. I lock eyes with Thalia, and we realise that we're stuffed.

No one comes to see me for goodbyes, though I hear children crying in the next room. It must be Thalia's brothers and sisters, or maybe cousins, or friends. I have no one, they won't let me see Cole, or Erin, or the dogs, or even the pigeons. I'm all alone in the slaughterhouse.

No matter how lonely said slaughterhouse is, it's quite luxurious. On the train, there's clean velvet couches and mahogany tables, those wouldn't last day in our district. There are tables piled high with food, blackberry cobbler, luscious parfaits, and rich soups.

"I never thought I'd see soups as glorious as this," gasps Thalia, "I always thought I'd eat meagre broth for the rest of my life!"

"Well, dear," says Nyla in her affected voice, "we at the Capitol have much better things that your districts. It's rather darling when we hear someone gasp at everyday food."

I know Thalia dislikes Nyla, and I do too. We roll our eyes while she isn't looking and take a bowl of vegetable soup and eat it quickly, then Thalia serves herself some blackberry cobbler, and I take a parfait.

We watch the Districts 1-3 reapings, as those were the only ones finished at the time, all of us, even Nyla, commenting on the escorts and tributes.

"Why, I can't believe that fashion disaster Karalinya got promoted to the best district! I deserve that!"

"Twins, that's certainly interesting."

"I have two siblings who are twins, and I hope I make it back for them and my other brothers and sister."

"The nerve of assigning a new escort to District 2 when there are so many suitable others, namely, me!"

"That boy looks strong, and something's not quite right about him."

"I'd hate to be in a fight with that girl."

"Why won't Venus just retire already!"

"They look smarter than anyone back home!"

"I don't think they're real contenders physically."

"I think the boy from 2 might win."

"But the girl from 1 looks strong."

"We'll see for ourselves in the arena."

Now, we're heading into the Capitol, and many people are crowded around near the tracks, cheering for us, and holding up signs saying "DISTRICT 1 FTW!", "ERIDAN'S NO. 1 FAN!", "DECIMAL WILL DIE!", and many others. I can't believe the nerve of them, supporting the Games is bad enough, but holding up these signs? That's a whole new level of wrong. Besides, how did they get those signs so fast?

We get off the train at the Capitol, and we're quickly ushered inside to our rooms. Mine has three costumes on it, a farmer's outfit that looks close to a disco ball, a shirt studded with coloured spikes to show a picture of a wheat field, and a suit with patterns of wheat on it. I choose the last one, obviously. I put it on, and leave my room.

 **Thalia Anderson, 16, District 9 Female**

All of my outfits look awful, but I choose a canary-yellow gown with patterns of wheat. I put it on quickly, tie my burnt hair back, and exit. Leonard did the same thing, and he's wearing a suit with the same fabric as my dress. He looks…handsome..somehow.

We walk down the stairs together, then we're taken in different directions by our prep teams. They gasp loudly when they see the state of my hair, and run around getting different chemicals and bottles for about half an hour, and screaming when they see each other sweating. Finally, they have dozens of rainbow-coloured bottles in a line in front of me, and that's when I know that the Capitol was truly insane. I thought they were just visibly insane, but now they have true mental issues.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I want to get the reapings over and done with! Did you like this chapter? Thalia and Leonard were submitted by BirkaranDaReader and 101romansoldier, thanks for submitting these wonderful people! Also, I've published a Yandere Simulator fic, The Bloody Truth, which I'll be updating occasionally, so please read and review if you have the time! And regarding the "DECIMAL WILL DIE" sign, that's a crazy Capitolite who can't control the Hunger Games whatsoever. Please rate and review, and thanks for following Moon Skies!**


	12. District 11 Reapings and Train Rides

**Cyan Crosser, 18, District 11 Male**

I wake up at the crack of dawn, and walk down to the forest to collect some herbs for my day's work. I quickly gather the plants I need, and put them in my satchel, taking out a medic armband. I fasten it onto my arm, and go to the melon farms, where I start my rounds.

I bandage up a cut on a little girl's leg, I apply some medicine to a rash on a man's cheek, and give one of my rare tablets to someone coming down with a serious disease. Surprisingly, no one's injuries are from the unreliable machines the Capitol gives us.

I check on everyone at the corn farms and the carrot farms, and all the others, then, after lunch at midday, I visit people in their homes. Being a doctor is hard work, especially when your mentor died nine years ago.

I realise after lunch I'd used up all my medicinal herbs in the fields, so I go back to the forest to collect them. I put them in my pockets and set off for the housing part of our district.

A lot of them are ramshackle houses with rusty tin roofs, the places where I grew up, and I usually get called to, but things are different today. I walk to the stately home of the mayor of District 11, the second most luxurious house in the district. His son has a fever, and I'm nervous to treat him, one screw up and I can say goodbye to my medical career.

I enter the house and I'm taken to the boy's bedside. I barely think at all while treating him, my hands working automatically. My brow is sweaty, and my heart race quickens as my hands fly, performing procedures with a rapidly pumping heart.

After what seems like long hours, I'm done. The boy's feeling a little better now, and my job seems stable. I need to come back tomorrow after the reapings, though, or all my hard work will be undone. Thirteen Fever will be taken from the boy, just like the district it was named after was blown off the map.

I attend to my other patients, and they don't have anything worse than hay fever. It's easy to treat them, a relief after the intense care the mayor's son required. A few bandages and lozenges and I'm done for the day.

I take of my armband and put it in my satchel, and start the peaceful walk home, until my peace was shattered by the person who lives in the FIRST most luxurious house in the district.

"Gone to do doctor work, huh, pretty boy?", taunts Mindy Desperationis. She's the daughter of the mayor of District 2, who moved there when Mindy was little. Apparently he remarried and had another daughter soon after, a girl named Feferi, and Mindy hates her. But that's beside the point.

Mindy still lives in District 11, but she lives in the biggest and most beautiful house, and has Peacekeeper bodyguards follow her around. That doesn't mean no one gets hurt though. Mindy has trained for the Hunger Games, just in case, and uses her knife skills to injure pretty much anyone who gets in her way, and if the victim ever gets the upper hand, her bodyguards make sure I see them by the end of the day.

Mindy tosses her thick blonde hair and applies a new layer of lipgloss, and walks closer to me, mouth forming a sneer, fingering a shiny dagger.

"Answer me, pretty boy," she says, "or I'll make sure you see my REAL sister."

Mindy actually did have another sister, older than her, who stayed in District 11 with her. Linda Desperationis was reaped for the Hunger Games a few years ago, and fell to the boy from Two. Linda became bloodthirsty in the arena, and 10-year-old Mindy liked that side of her. After her grisly death, Mindy trained, and now, she's as good with knives as a Career tribute.

"Not now, Mindy," I grumble, "I need to get home."

Mindy shrugs, and starts to sashay over to a nearby girl picking corn. She's doing it again.

"Mindy, don't!"

She rolls her eyes and walks the other way. As a last insult of sorts, she pulls a stuffed bear made of black and white fur out of her bag. That was my dog's fur, and when I was away healing people one day, he was gone, and Mindy had the bear. I hate her for that, and she knows it. I glare at her, and she smirks and walks away.

 **Mindy Desperationis, 18, District 11 Female**

I love my life.

I don't have to pick corn or potatoes like the rest of the peasants in my district, I'm richer than the mayor, and I even have Capitol connections!

After meeting with that wet blanket Cyan Crosser earlier, I collected a few valuables from young peasants that have just left their jobs. It's rather surprising how poor people like them can have really nice things.

I washed my knives, and sat down at the mahogany table (such class!) and dug into my plate of whole snapper with a luscious green sauce, fresh from District 4, as my maids set up the laptop so I could call my father as I ate.

Soon, I see his face, and we chat about school, about training, before he drops the bombshell of a lifetime.

"You know, Feferi has a boyfriend now," he says, "They're apparently head over heels in love with each other."

"No way," I say, "She's not even that pretty!"

"You're visiting District 2 after the reapings, Mindy," continues Father, "and you're going to have to greet Sollux and Feferi like you would me. Like it or not, she's your half-sister."

"I'd rather stay here."

"Mindy, of course you're going. I've paid for the train tickets already, and you're in first class, like the tributes."

Wait a minute. I have my knives. No one dares cross me here, and as far as I'm aware, Feferi hasn't been formally trained for the Hunger Games….

"I have to go now," says Father, "I suggest you start packing now, you're staying for two weeks. I love you, Mindy."

The servant shut off the video call, and I'm free to go up to my bedroom. I pull out my suitcase, and pack my nicest clothes, except the dress I'm wearing to the reaping tomorrow. Three of my best knives are stuffed under one dress. I also put in a cookbook, so if anyone sees my knives prematurely, I'll have an excuse. After packing, I settle down in my bed with my bear, made of genuine dog skin. I do have a good life, better than that Feferi's life anyway.

I wake up in the morning, and one of the maids brings me breakfast. Afterwards, I put on my dress, a shiny silver strapless one, and apply deep red lipstick, curl my hair, and tie it into a high ponytail. I walk out the door with my bodyguards, my silver high heels making clicking noises on the pavement, until we reach the Justice Building.

Maggiemae Vada has not worn fashionable outfits ever, and this year is no exception. She's wearing a bucket hat made out of brightly coloured, large plastic cubes, and her pink, skintight bodysuit is studded with large plastic cubes of various colours. Her face is painted neon yellow, and she has pink contacts. Her hands are painted a glittery silver, and those hands are reaching into the reaping ball.

"Mindy Desperationis!"

No. Way.

I laugh as I walk up to the stage, trying to look nonchalant, but the audience is trying to hide grins. Screw them.

Maggiemae grins and pulls out a name from the other ball. It's a twelve-year-old, and they're stepping up to the stage as a voice shouts,

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I start laughing again. How weird is it that he would volunteer, him, of all people? How hilarious is it that I'm going into the Hunger Games with Cyan Crosser?

No one is coming to say goodbye to me, and it would take too long for people to set up a video call so I can see Father. Instead, I take my bear out of my handbag, and go with Maggiemae to the train.

As we sip cups of warm, purple tea, and snack on shrimps with some obscure sauce, we're quiet, until I say what I've been thinking for ages.

"Maggiemae, you're a bit of a fashion disaster."

"How should you know?", she says in her Capitol accent, "I was featured on the front page of the Escort Magazine wearing these very clothes!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you look ugly," I reply, "I mean, I like avant-garde, but not this much."

"Ugh, you're still an Eleven peasant."

"Excuse me?", I say, "My father is the mayor of District 2!"

"I don't care."

Soon, I see Cyan out the window. He's still wearing that ratty medic armband. Sometimes I think he's even more doomed than Maggiemae. I wish I could just pull my knives out right now, but then I'd explode, and I want to get kills.

Maggiemae passes Cyan a plate of shrimp and a cup of purple tea, and switches on the television. The replays of the reapings are playing, and we see the pair from District 1, golden-haired twins. I could kill them in an instant.

District 2's the one I'm really worried about. Natalie and Eridan look as ruthless as me, and there's something strange about them, in Eridan especially. I know what it is, it's pure insanity. Cyan looks very scared, and he should be.

The District 3 tributes look weak-ish, though they look smart as well. I bet they'll die early on, and Cyan thinks so too, by the look on his face.

Four are just average Careers, Five looks like a pair of bloodbaths, and Six is a bit of a mixed bag, with a strong volunteer and a petite twelve-year-old. Seven is sort of the same, except both tributes are slightly stronger. Eight has a weak looking boy, and a vicious volunteer, though I don't think any of them will match up to the upper district tributes.

Nine has a nimble-looking girl, and a boy who looks a bit weak and depressed, and the last district has a volunteer boy and a youngish girl who would rather not be there. I think, except for the tributes from Two, that they will be easy to beat.

"Also, Mindy," says Maggiemae, "if you think I have bad fashion sense, look at Ampere Mustard, or Luleelah Fluttery, or the frightfully plain Viviana Callahan and Estephany Fidela."

"I actually think the latter two looked very nice," comments Cyan, "but I agree that Ampere and Luleelah need to get a new look, though you're still the ugliest."

Maggiemae snorts and storms out of the carriage, and a dark-skinned woman comes in and sits in Maggiemae's place.

"I personally think she needs a reality check as well," she says, "That bucket hat truly was horrible, and this is coming from someone who prefers geodes over gowns."

"Andrea McGuphry, " says Cyan, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she replies, "Your other mentor, Terrance, is in the Capitol at the moment, and you'll meet him today."

Andrea apparently won her Hunger Games by hiding in a mountain cave, and shooting down everyone who looked for her with her bow and arrow, but that's not what she's well-known for. She's probably the most skilled rock collector and classifier in Panem, and in the Capitol, she's the Jewel Girl, as apparently the Capitol likes shiny things better than rocky things.

"Have you seen the reapings?", Cyan asks.

"Yes, and most of them look quite tough, but I think I've figured out a strategy," Andrea replies.

She's not able to explain further, as we've reached the Capitol, but I for sure know what I'm going to do. I'm going to take my knives and stain the arena with more blood that it's ever seen.

 **And with this chapter, we only have one more reaping left! Yay! What were your opinions on Mindy and Cyan? They were both submitted by 101romansoldier, and Andrea and Terrance were submitted by BirkaranDaReader. Also, there is now only one escort slot left, for 12, so if you'd like to submit an escort, it's now or never. Thank you for following Moon Skies!**


	13. District 12 Reapings and Train Rides

**Katerina William, 17, District 12 Female**

I pretty much have my fate planned by my parents, and that's a good thing, especially when you live in a district where most things are uncertain.

My father is the mayor, and since I'm an only child, I get to inherit the position. It's a weird rule, but it'll keep me out of starvation, so I'm not complaining.

It's cold in District 12, and it has been for several weeks, so I wear hooded jackets and pants everywhere. Our school doesn't have heating or anything, things that even District 10 has. It's freezing and boring in my classroom, the one with the least students.

After a few hours of dreary work, at lunchtime, some of my friends and I go down to the far end of the school, where the only basketball hoop in the district lies. Once upon a time, before Panem, and briefly after Panem was formed, it was a popular game, but everyone's forgotten it, except us.

We line up in front of the hoop, Perlina Fawn, Alexander LeVon, Jamie Turnbull, Colette Rust and I. My other friends, Jade and Christina, don't need to get food this way, so they don't play. I don't know many of them that well, except for Jamie, who has always been a friend. They just show up for the reward.

My parents always pack me a large lunch, or at least, large by district standards. Most people playing this game barely have anything to eat, and I had three meals a day. I decided to skip lunch, and give portions to other kids. Because everyone was fighting over who got what, we started taking shots at the hoop, and the one with the most points got to go first, the second most second, and so on. If I won, then I wouldn't be counted. Additionally, you couldn't win first place when you won first place last time, just to make it fair.

We threw the ball, one of my most prized possessions, into the hoop one by one, and soon, Colette won, with Perlina coming second, Jamie third, and Alexander fourth. They took a sandwich, an apple, a handful of strawberries and a biscuit respectively.

After school, I meet my fencing instructor, Concordia, at the gates to my house. I love fencing more than anything in the world. It's an uncommon hobby in the districts, but I figured a few years ago I'd need something to do when i'm at a loose end.

Soon, we're in the basement of my house, and I have my uniform on, and my épée at the ready. I advance, and lunge, and practise many moves and strategies before duelling Concordia.

I lose the first few matches, Concordia has an excellent move that I've never quite been able to work out. The last duel, I put all my effort into my moves, and I finally beat my teacher. I grin, and she returns it, then she leaves for the day, and I head off into the school-yard again, we're not meant to be there after hours but someone has asked me to meet them near the only oak tree, via a note.

Soon, the figure greets me, and it's Alexander. I never really knew him, I wonder what he wants with me. He's biting his lip as I walk up to him.

"Why did you leave that note?", I say.

"I need desperate help," he says, "there's this girl I like."

"Who?"

"Kate Falsetto," he replies, blushing.

"I can understand," I say. Kate is from one of the poorest families in the district, but is incredibly beautiful. Her hair is red, an reaches down to her waist, and it's the most envied style in the whole district. Apparently her family was from District 5, but got jobs here when they were in financial trouble back there.

"So can you help me get her attention?"

"Uh, okay," I reply, "but exactly how much are you willing to do to win Kate?"

"Well, I wouldn't kill for her," says Alexander, "but I am determined to be her boyfriend."

"Okay, I think I have a plan," I reply.

"Cool, already?"

"Yes. How do you feel about learning fencing?"

"You know fencing?", he asks.

"Yeah, I've done it for a few years. Come to my house tomorrow after the reaping, and I can teach you some things."

"You think that could impress her?", he asks eagerly.

"I think so," I reply, "just one question. Why did you ask me, of all people? I mean, we hardly knew each other before we started the game with Jamie and everyone."

"I saw you helping people solve their problems all the time before," he says.

"But I don't give especially good advice." "Yes, you do!", he insisted, "I haven't seen Colette so happy before you helped her learn calculus!"

"Really? Thanks!", I say, "Remember, tomorrow after the reaping." "Okay!"

I walk home, feeling proud that I was helping Alexander, but one thought remained in my mind. What if I stuffed up? He'd never look me in the eye again, and I could become an outcast.

 **Jason Hendrix, 14, District 12 Male**

It's usually not considered cool to hang around with your older brother and his friends all the time, but when your brother and his friends are some of the most daring people at school, no one really voices their opinion.

Jenson Hendrix is well-known for doing potentially deadly stunts with his gang, which somehow, I became a part of. We're not as law-breaking as other gangs in other districts, but that's probably because the Peacekeepers catch wind of delinquents easier here, and besides, we're not law breakers, we're daredevils.

We're on the roof of the school, and the sun is setting. We've watched two people, a boy and a girl, under the tree. They didn't kiss or hug or anything, so they probably haven't confessed their love.I wonder what they were doing down there. I don't think they saw us.

"Okay everyone," says Jenson, as he pulls a cracked glass bottle from his bag, "we're doing something tame today. Truth Or Dare!"

He spins the bottle around at us with a flick of his wrist, and it points to Carter, the second-youngest at 15.

"I choose dare, J."

"Okay, Carter," my brother says with a smirk, "break into the principal's office, and leave something, anything there, that will give him a shock."

"I know just the thing."

Carter disappears with Jenson's now-empty bag, and returns with it filled with dirt. We pick the lock of the office, and Carter sprinkles a thin layer of dirt over everything. For all his faults, Carter is very thorough.

We run back to our hiding place, and dare a few more people, everyone eventually deciding to outlaw truth altogether, until the bottle points at me. The spinner, a wiry boy named Kody, delivers my verdict.

"You must let Butterfingers," Kody points to Jenson's second-in-command, Ezra, who rolls his eyes with a smile, "give you a haircut with his weak hand."

I groan inwardly while Kody hands Ezra a sharp shard of rock, and he gets to work. I expected everyone to be laughing, but they're silent, their faces unreadable, which is scarier. Sometimes I think I see a glimmer of a laugh or a smirk, but it instantly disappears.

Soon, he's done, and when I'm shown my reflection, it really isn't that bad. I think I dodged a bullet there. Ezra isn't a bad hairdresser after all.

Afterwards, everyone is running down the streets to their houses, and there's only my brother and I left. It's very dark now, and my brother is smiling at the stars.

"Do you know why these people are in this gang of sorts, or why it was even formed?", he asked me.

"No, you've never told me."

"You know how tough life can get here in Twelve," he said, "and let's face it, most of the guys are going to die early from starvation or something. I wanted to give them memories, fun times, and sometimes even make other people laugh. I want this group to last forever."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You're going to be leader in a few years," he replied, with no beating around the bush.

"What! Why?"

"It could be a family thing, like how a member of family of the mayor inherits the position once another has resigned, and besides, I know you can do it. Anyway, I've recruited a few other people, they'll show up next time. You're okay with this, right?"

"Um, sure, I guess," I replied.

"Cool."

I slip the abandoned rock used to cut my hair into my pocket, and we race home, and get to bed quickly, so we won't be in trouble for being late for the reapings. It's the first time I feel really scared about tomorrow, because my name is in the reaping ball three times, and my brother's is in thirty six times. He told me not to take out any tesserae, and when I tried to sneak away to get some, he caught me.

I wake up, and the sun is shining from our only window, as if it doesn't know it will see two children sent to die. We already know there's nothing for breakfast, so we walk down to the Justice Building, even though it doesn't start for hours.

Apparently they're building a black market around here, which will be handy. Jenson and I find the occasional bead or trinket, so we could trade them for quality food. I hope it's open soon.

After hours and hours of waiting, the escort steps up to the stage. Goldenia Bastian is quite possibly the worst escort in Panem. Even I could do better than her! She's wearing a dress seemingly made out of many pistachio-coloured birds, with a very ugly shape. Her hair is lanky, and worn in a side ponytail.

"Hello, I will reap your tributes today," she says in her monotone voice, taking a name out of the girl's reaping bowl, "First is Cilia Colton." Everyone knows sixteen-year-old Cilia won't survive in the Hunger Games, because she is completely blind. I see a girl's face in the crowd look scared, then guilty, then determined. She yells out that she is volunteering. Katerina William, the mayor's daughter.

"We now have a volunteer," says apathetic Goldenia, "and your male tribute is Jason Hendrix."

I've been reaped. I don't want to cry or scream in front of my friends, so I go up to the stage with just a sick look on my face. We're led away to the Justice Building, where we say our last goodbyes before erupting in a fireworks display of blood.

 **Katerina William, 17, District 12 Female.**

I drum my fingers on the arm of the chair as I wait for my family to come, but I don't have to wait long. My mother's face is red and blotchy from crying, and my father looks as dishevelled as one of the poorer people.

"Why did you volunteer?", Mother wails, crying, "You know you didn't have to. No one told you to!"

"I couldn't just let blind Cilia go to her death."

"But now you're going into the Hunger Games!" Now she is wailing loudly. My father, with silent tears, puts something in my hands. It's his mayor badge, with the seal of Panem. I use the magnet to put it onto my shirt, and my vision is now blurred with tears. I'm only vaguely aware when my parents leave, Jamie and Alexander come in, and leave again. As I'm led to the train, I know that I will fail to win the Hunger Games.

Soon, the train's moving fast, and boring Goldenia has retired to the resting car, a privilege reserved for only escorts and mentors, leaving Jason and I alone. I know by the way he looks at me that he knows why I volunteered for Cilia. Goldenia switched the television on before she left, and the reaping are starting. We talk to each other about our competition, but the good thing is, our competition does not know who we are yet.

"Those District 1 tributes look scary," comments Jason.

"All One tributes are scary," I reply. "

But not as much as District 2,"says Jason with a shiver as they come onto the screen.

"Yeah," I say, "and what is up with that boy's skin? It looks super weird."

"True," says Jason, "If only that could kill a person."

"District 3 looks kind of weak," I say, "but they will probably make traps and stuff. I don't know if they'll make any kills."

"Yeah, they probably won't win."

It goes on sort of like this until we reach the Capitol, and we see all the tributes in person. The Five boy is pudgy as ever, and the Eleven girl looks at us with the same cold, piercing eyes, another reminder that all hope is lost for us.

 **YAY! NO MORE REAPINGS!**

 **You seriously do not know how happy I am to have finished the reapings. I'm really, really excited to explore the other tributes in different ways, and it will be super hard to kill them off at the end. Thank you to calebbeers21 and BirkaranDaReader for submitting Katerina and Jason! Also, for those who were wondering what was up with the whole Mindy/Feferi thing, it's because the submitter for Eridan said that Feferi was the mayor's daughter, and Mindy's said she was the D2 mayor's daughter as well, so I made them both the mayor's daughters. A new poll should be up soon, regarding all 24 tributes. Please review, and thank you for following Moon Skies!**


	14. The Other Train Rides (Mini-Chapter)

**Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Female**

Once I have composed myself, Jett and I walk to the train with Karalinya, Pashmina, and Onyx, much to the chagrin of Jett.

We're met with a beautiful black forest cheesecake, my favourite. Since no other reapings have taken place yet, we can't see our competition, but we're going to kill them anyway, so why does it matter?

As we eat the delicious cake, Pashmina switches on the television anyway, and it shows a Capitol fashion show. At home we have very stylish clothes, but these are more than that, these are true works of art. How do they make that chiffon move in that way? How do they make that satin stand up so much? And that design? Genius! Onyx and Jett are scowling at the screen, so we change it to something different, our reapings. I remember the grand decorations, the beautiful people, and Karalinya's grand escort skills. Jett and I look like scarlet heroes, rushing up to the stage.

I remember the silk of my gown flashing, the colour of blood seen by all. Now, twenty three people will be in pools of blood soon, and one off them will be Jett or me. I don't know whether I want to win or die for my brother. I guess I'll just play it by ear. Even when one of us dies, we'll still be brother and sister, best friends forever. I hope.

 **Eridan Medea, 17, District 2 Male**

When I'm Victor, I'll treat Feferi to luxuries like this rare shrimp delicacy that Natalie and I are having right now. And when Sollux is penniless on the streets, we'll be generous and give him our scraps.

We've watched the only reaping so far, District 1, and Jett and Gemma look like totally easy kills. Their blood will spill, matching their expensive clothes. Natalie's nodding smugly as well, but they're my kills, all mine. Delightful.

Ryker tries to make conversation with us, but I don't pay him any attention, practising for public events when I'm victor and Natalie's six feet under. Natalie's doing the same. Silly little Natalie thinking she has a shot at victory. I'll kill her myself, but not too soon, it might ruin my image as Golden Victor.

I hope the stylists have something good for me to wear, I don't want to look stupid. I live in District 2, the best district, so it probably will be great.

I will probably have sponsor gifts raining down constantly, but I won't need any of them, and many girls will love me after I win, but I only want precious Feferi. I wonder what everyone will call us? The Power Couple, Gold and Silver, Undying Love, Feferidan, Eriferi. I particularly like Feferidan, but I'll let the fans decide. We're going to be their royalty, of course.

 **Zeus Technik, 15, District 3 Male**

I'm on a beautiful train, calm music is playing, lovely food is being served, and I'm with my crush, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared out of my mind.

The tributes from 1 and 2 look like cutthroats, and while others think Eridan will win, I personally think Gemma has a good chance. I don't know about her brother though.

I shouldn't be thinking like this. I'm not watching the Hunger Games any more, I'm in them, and I'm going to die pretty soon if I'm not careful.

"Alliance?", asks Decimal from across the table, "I think one of us could win if we teamed up."

"Okay, what are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"I'm very good with circuits and electrical traps," says Decimal, "I can probably get food and water without help, but I can't climb trees, run fast, or swim, and I'm also awful at public speaking, so I probably won't get many sponsors. I don't know if I could kill either."

"Cool, I can get us sponsors," I reply. "and I can run fast. But should we go to the Cornucopia?"

"How about we run away?", says Decimal, "Just to be safe."

"I'll run and get the stuff close by," I reply, "then we can run together."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Serena Willis, 17, District 4 Female**

Dylan and Arcangela are getting on famously, so I'm left with Trident to talk to. He's actually very interesting, full of stories from the Capitol. Trident likes storytelling, he's known for it in the Capitol. He was an imaginative boy who volunteered, and his creativity got him sponsors, which helped him win.

We watched the reapings for 1, 2 and 3, and all of them look like they could win, except maybe District 3. Jett, Gemma, Natalie and Eridan will make great allies.

"I remember the first time I tried this fish in the Capitol," said Trident, "It was my first Capitol meal, and I never thought fish could be served with purple sauce, so I thought it had gone off!"

Dylan and Arcangela laugh, and I do too. Trident continues with an eager smile on his face.

"Turns out, it HAD gone off, and the chefs didn't see it! Lucky I didn't eat much of it!"

"I hope our food isn't like that," says Dylan, "or I'll be really mad!"

We laugh and talk, and it's almost like being with our friends back at home. Arcangela is surprisingly laid back for an escort, and Trident is generally fun to be around. It's just upsetting that at least one of us will be gone in a few weeks.

 **Taylor Blackett, 17, District 7 Male**

Luleelah's just sitting there with a dumb smile. Alaska, one of our mentors, looks slightly amused. The escort on the screen is chattering away. And Nelly is glowering at me.

"Why did you punch my mother?", she growled.

"Huh?"

"WHY. DID. YOU. PUNCH. MY. MOTHER?"

"That was your mother?", I reply.

"That was my mother!", she growled, "and don't mess with her, or any other Peacekeeper!"

"Okay, okay." Black Shade will never stop messing with Peacekeepers. If her mum wasn't one, I bet she would as well.

We turn around to the screen to see possibly the ugliest escort so far, with two tributes. You wouldn't think District 11 would produce these tributes, but there's something about them that screams victory.

Nelly bites her lip, and I scratch my head, trying to come up with something to break the silence, but no one does, as we've reached the Capitol. Many people are cheering for all of us, and I find it weird that I've gone from wanted criminal to Panem-famous in a matter of hours. And everyone else will be dead in a matter of days.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

"Why did you volunteer?", I find myself asking Ryder.

"It was my brother."

"I figured," I said, "There aren't really many Lapierres back home. But why? Most people don't even volunteer for siblings, why did you?"

"Well, for one thing," he replied, "I'm trained, more or less. Second, Mark is very weak, and I don't think I could stand seeing my brother die."

"Oh."

"Try the custard eclairs," says Dilly, "they're delicious."

Our escort's right, they are the best thing I've ever tasted. Ryder seems to think so too, and we grab another one each in unison.

"I baked them myself," Dilly commented.

"What?" gasped Ryder, "How were you allowed to even get these here?"

"How do you think?", chuckled Dilly, "I snuck them in!"

Ryder and I, evidently lovers of good food, have now discovered we have the greatest escort of all time.

 **Hi! I hope you liked this mini-chapter about train rides! They're so short because they're meant to be sort of extensions to the reaping chapters. Next up, getting styled and chariot rides! Don't forget to vote on my new poll on my profile, it might make the difference between your favourite dying in the bloodbath and making it into the top 8! As always, thanks for following Moon Skies!**


	15. Chariot Rides

**A/N: These POVs happen roughly at the same time. Enjoy!**

 **Jett LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Male**

Gemma and I are escorted to the prep team, and Gemma is led into another room by a purple-haired 're used to being fit and looking beautiful, so they don't need to do much with us.

My stylist, a man named Jayceon, brings in my outfit, an enormous diamond costume. It's awful, to say the least, but Jayceon seems to like it, and the Capitol's all about lies, so I hide my feelings.

Gemma is outside when I walk out, in a hideous life-size emerald costume. I think her stylist must be colourblind, at least a bit. The look on her face tells me she must think the same.

We're loaded into a golden chariot, pulled by beautiful white stallions. It's interesting, we don't usually get horses back in One, so it's a bit amusing to see them here.

We hear the voice of Scipio Severo booming around the track, and into the stables, and Capitol citizens cheering and clapping.

"Welcome to the 23rd Annual Hunger Games!", he announced, "Does everyone know our contestants?" I catch my name and Gemma's name in the cheer several times, as well as Eridan, Dylan and Mindy. They must have brochures or something.

"Now let's welcome DISTRICT ONE!," boomed Scipio, "with Jett and Gemma LeBrilliant!"

The cheers grow even louder as the drums are pounded and the horses canter out onto the track. They yell and scream, because even in these hideous outfits, my sister and I are the most beautiful people here. It's a pity she has to die, though.

We wave graciously to the audience, and they love it. I even see a few posters proclaiming our names, ugly posters, but posters nonetheless.

We hear the announcement of District 2, but we don't look back. We need to look straight ahead, occasionally to fans, to communicate that victory is straight ahead for us.

We complete our circle as District 4 is announced, and Karalinya, Jayceon, Pashmina, Onyx, and Gemma's stylist, Monet. They all are talking about how great we were, except silent Onyx, who gave a curt nod. Why did he have to be my mentor? He's terrible!

We have a late dinner in our apartment in the Tribute Village, where tributes stay before the Games. We talk a bit, then we retire to bed. The plush mattress and soft blankets are heavenly, and I think we've had a very good day.

 **Natalie Andrez, 16, District 2 Female**

My day was going just fine until I became Queen Goddess.

"There were gods in ancient times," said one, "and you should be some! Eridan will be the king god, the god of lightning, ruling over the heavens, and Natalie, you will be his wife, the goddess of marriage and motherhood."

I did NOT train my behind off EVERY SINGLE DAY to be the GODDESS of MOTHERHOOD, of all things! Eridan doesn't seem to be very happy either, because he wants Feferi. He has some nerve to stalk her when she's in a relationship!

Anyway, we were put into these white robes, and I was handed a lotus-topped staff, while Eridan was handed a lightning bolt as large as me. We heard screams and cheers for the District 1 tributes as they were wheeled out, and I see their costumes, surprisingly ugly for their district, and then Scipio booms our names, and our fawn horses trot out into the bright lights of the Capitol.

We plaster on fake smiles as wave to the audiences, and they keep cheering for us. Our stylists have told us we ALREADY have a reputation as fierce and murderous. That'll make everything easier for us, so even if we stuff up our interviews, we still have that to get us sponsors.

Soon, that awful ride was over, and we walked back up to our apartment. We feasted on stews and roasts, the glorious food of the Capitol. As we were starting dessert, my mentor, Atalanta Rocco, came into the room. Apparently she was at a Capitol photoshoot the whole day.

Vulcan pulls up a chair for her, and she sits down and digs into some red velvet cake. She looks up from her food and turns to me.

"Natalie, what is your strategy in the Games as of now?", she asks.

"Well," I explain, "I'm going to run into the bloodbath with Jett, Gemma, Eridan, Dylan and Serena, and maybe a few 're going to camp at the Cornucopia, so we have easy shelter. We're also planning to take a majority of the food and water supplies, so we don't have to rely entirely on sponsors."

"That sounds like what I did, and I'm here now, so it must be a good plan," comments Atalanta.

Vulcan voiced his approval as well, and with that, one of us is sure to win, and I plan on being that one.

 **Decimal Techstone, 16, District 3 Female**

Our chariot costumes are actually pretty good, for our district.

I'm wearing a gown with computer wires crossing and curling all around it, and Zeus is sporting a shirt and pants studded with keyboard keys. We're both wearing headdresses studded with tiny light bulbs, and we had to get our ears pierced for light bulb earrings, something neither of us are happy about.

Our chariot is the colour of the computers we produce, which is cool, I guess, but it's not like any of the Capitol people will notice it. Zeus and I look to each other for reassurance, then look to the crowds we are heading towards. We do not get as much of a cheer as the districts before us, but the Capitolites seem to like us a little.

When we finish our lap, we see the other districts' costumes. The Four tributes are dressed up as sea life, Five in glowing dresses and jackets. I can't see District Six's costume well, as we're led away to our apartment for the next few days.

We finally meet our mentors, Steve Mahan, who won one of the first Hunger Games, and Quintana Wisp, a Capitol mentor. Steve's nice, but a bit reserved. Quintana, however, is the exact opposite, a party girl through and through. She talks a LOT.

"So, are you guys allying?", asks Quintana.

"Yes," says Zeus, "I think it will get us far in the Games."

"I think so too," I add.

"Good," says Steve, "just be careful."

Quintana switches on the television, and it shows a Capitol talk show, with commentators discussing every part of the games so far. One blue-haired lady in a white pantsuit particularly caught our attention.

"So, who do you think will win the Hunger Games?", drawls a man in a leopard-skin coat, "I think it'll be one of the Upper District kids, one of the strong ones."

"I don't know," says the woman, "District 3 looks pretty good."

"But why? They don't look like they're good at combat."

"But," the lady said, "they look smart, and they have determination, I can see it. Mark my words, they will go far."

We had our brains, and the woman on the television gave us inspiration, now all we needed was physical training, which would take place tomorrow and the two days after. I think we can win now. But I don't know.

 **Dylan Salton, 16, District 4 Male**

As we're escorted out to the chariot, I see that costume-wise, we are the luckiest tributes so far. District 1 has horrendous life-size jewel costumes, District 2 has god costumes that look like they came out of a kindergarten dress up box, District 3 has ugly computer wire costumes, and it looks like this year's stylists will have to find another job.

I'm dressed in a midnight blue skintight suit with four extra arms attached to it. I'm an octopus. My stylist, Joycelin, gave me a thin remote that I could easily conceal in my hand, which can move the fake tentacles around. She gives me an encouraging wink and rushes off.

Serena is in a shiny, silvery shirt with flowing sleeves, and a knee-length hoop skirt made of sparkly pink silk, with golden swirls hanging off it, reaching her ankles. It's a jellyfish costume, and her stylist, Zarah, did an excellent job.

The horses break into a trot, and our sea-green chariot moves out into the air, where people are literally going insane for us. Capitolites are very weird.

I wave my fake arms at the crowd, and Serena twirls around, and everyone screams even louder. We should be expecting a lot of sponsors if all goes well. The audience is ecstatic, but I find myself thinking about another audience, back at home. What would my friends think? Would they be proud? I shake away the thought, I'm in a deathmatch now, I have to focus on the present if I want to win. I wave one last time to the audience until our chariot disappears out of sight. Zarah, Joycelin, Mags, Trident and Arcangela congratulate us, and walk us back to our apartment.

Zarah and Joycelin leave us quickly, whispering among themselves about chiffon and mermaids, while a mute servant serves us each a plate with chicken, and a cup of strange sauce. Trident, Mags and Arcangela dip the chicken in the sauce, so we do as well. It tastes amazing, sweet and sour and bitter and spicy at the same time.

I soon feel a wave of tiredness, and we head to our bedrooms, to rest up for the training day tomorrow. I don't know what to do then, should I show everyone my full strength, or should I keep it to myself and risk being kicked out of the Careers?

 **Atlas Krothon, 12, District 5 Male**

I LOVE our outfits.

I've always wanted to dress as the Glow from Mega Pirate Smashdown, but Mum never got around to getting it, but the stylists gave me a suit that glows just like it! Robin has a dress like mine, it's too big, and it does NOT suit her. There's no such thing as a female Glow!

I stuff my TravelGame into my pocket and we board the chariot. We stand up as it moves forward to the audience, and wave. Everyone screams, and it sort of reminds me of beating Giga Alien Invasion for the first time, where all the aliens organise a parade. The people in the audience sort of look like aliens too!

We go back to our apartment afterwards, and eat a meal which I don't know most of, but I know one ingredient, CHOCOLATE.

Robin picks at her food, but I gobble my plate quickly. It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, though Robin and our mentor Agatha don't look too happy.

I go to bed, and I lie down on the comfortable bed, between warm blankets, and I drift off easily, only to be woken up a few hours later by annoying Robin.

"Atlas, follow me," she said, "Quietly." We creep out into the kitchen, and Robin grabs two mangoes out of the bowl and stuffs them into the pockets of her bathrobe, and we tiptoe down to a room that would have been the room of the second Five mentor, except that there is no such person.

Robin sits down and hands me a mango. I bite into the juicy golden flesh, like she does. It's the grossest thing I've ever tasted.

"Okay, Atlas," she says, "I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to be allies, or we'll die." "Okay….." "Seriously!", she says angrily, "this isn't another one of your dumb computer games, Atlas! If you die, you're never coming back! Ever!"

Robin's crying, and she runs back to her room. I walk back to my room, taking a chocolate out of a bowl on the counter. I go back to my bedroom and settle in under the covers, and as I drift off, I know dumb Robin is right.

 **Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

We're met at the capitol by a bunch of upset faces.

"Uggggghhhhhhhhhh!", whined a member of the prep team, "Now we can't do the Sexy Six costumes we'd been looking forward to!"

"I know!", groaned another, "We can't do that with a twelve-year old!"

"Guys, we all knew it was never going to work," said the third one.

"Yeah, but it would've been really cool!"

Our stylist walks in, and without a word, he starts stitching away at two costumes, adding bits and pieces. Soon, I have a black leotard, a silver skirt, and a black jacket studded with sharp pieces of metal, and Hugo has black pants, a silver shirt, and a similar jacket. Someone places a necklace and some bracelets made of metal scraps, and we're put onto the chariot, and we're off.

Everyone's cheering, and I can hear a few "awwwww" and "cuuuuute" sounds, and I'm a bit annoyed. I mean, I'm small, but I'm not three years old. Hugo looks like he'd rather be someplace else, but everyone is, it's just that we're better at hiding it.

Hugo looks straight ahead with a poker face, and picks at his creme brûlée, or whatever it's called. Estephany says it's good, and I'm willing to trust her. I take a bite, and it's amazing, almost as good as ice cream. Almost.

Everything's better here in the Capitol than at home, much better, but it's not. Nothing will make the Capitol better than my home.

 **Swanilda Waverly Lucian, 31, Head Gamemaker**

"Swannie, this won't work," says Embeth, "It's just too complicated."

"Of course it will work," I reply, "This will be the most exciting arena in years. Embeth, please trial the night sky."

Embeth presses a few buttons, and all twenty of us in the headquarters ooh and aah at the beautiful display. Yes, this will be a Game for the books, for multiple books.

"Excellent, Swanilda," says a smooth voice, and I turn around to see President Aquilo. We bow, as we always do when the president pays us a visit.

He opens a drawer and flicks through a few files, until he comes to one file. His thin lips stretch into a smile, and he laughs loudly, happily. Everyone else laughs too, just a little bit, tentatively.

"I knew I didn't make a mistake hiring you as Head this year," says Aquilo, "That finale will be simply amazing!"

"We hope so."

"Goodnight, everybody," he says, "May the odds be ever in your favour."

Of course the odds are in our favour, we're not going to die, and the President is very happy with our work. Everyone gets back to work with a smile on their face, and I take another swig of coffee as I watch the chariot rides.

District 1 has horrible costumes, District 2, raggedy, large togas, District 3 is actually okay, though I don't agree with the headdresses. District 4 is really good, I especially like the jellyfish costume. District 5 is a bit meh. District 6 is pretty cool, I guess, but it doesn't really stand out. District 7 however is pure genius, with a ballgown and a tuxedo studded different types of wood. District 8 has something new, colourful patchwork outfits. District 9 has garments of wheat, again, and District 10 are dressed in leather. District 11 are farmers with strings of tomatoes around their necks, and District 12 are trees with black stains which I believe are smudges of coal dust.

Everyone else has left by now, so I pack up my computer and finish my coffee. As I turn off the power, I smile, because at the moment, my only problem is making an even better arena for next year.

 **There you have it, the chariot rides! Just so you know, I'm planning to do the other district (7-12) POVs that weren't in this chapter for the interviews. What were your thoughts on this chapter? Also, thanks to ThomasHungerGamesFan for submitting Agatha, the District 5 mentor! Please leave constructive criticism, and thank you so much for following my story! Also, by a few words, this is the longest chapter so far, just overtaking the D2 reapings!**


	16. Training Day 1

**Cyan Crosser, 18, District 11 Male**

After a quick yet delicious breakfast in our apartment, Mindy and I go down to a large room, filled with every type of weapon under the sun. Mindy makes a beeline for the knives, naturally, and I'm tempted to go to the edible plants section, since I already know a lot about that, but ultimately, I decide to practise with a machete, trying to slash directly through moving mannequins, failing.

I see, as I ready my machete for the eighth time, a girl come up to my station. She has dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. She takes a dagger, and throws it at a mannequin, and she doesn't do much better than me. She tries again, and again, and again, and I'm sort of glad I'm not the only one having a lot of trouble.

"Hard, isn't it?", she says.

"Yeah."

"But I suppose there aren't really any better weapons to practise with," she says, "To be honest, I only really came to training because Alaska and Woody said I had to, if they hadn't, I'd have stayed at the apartment with my cheese."

We both laugh, and the girl extends her hand with a smile. I shake it firmly, and we both introduce ourselves.

"My name's Cyan Crosser," I say.

"I'm Nelly Solace," she replies, "I know this is a bit sudden, but do you want to ally?"

"Why?", I ask, "You don't know anything about me, and I don't know anything about you."

"All the more reason to discuss it. Let's go to the survival station, we've slashed these mannequins up well enough."

We walk over to the station, and start building a campfire. I read the sign while Nelly gathers wood. She soon comes back with an armful of different types of sticks. As we build the campfire, we talk about our skills, but in hushed voices.

"I'm a medic," I whisper, "I know a lot about medicines and antidotes, and I'm pretty sure I could whip up a poison if I tried."

"Cool," she replies, "I can use a dagger, to some degree, and I'm a very fast runner."

"Also," I say, "why do you really want to be allies? Why do you want to win these Games?"

"I need to get back to my little brother, Kyle," Nelly says, sadly, "I know my parents can move on if I die, but I don't know if he can."

"Okay, we can be allies," I say, "I know your intentions are good."

"Thank you, Cyan."

We smile at each other, and part ways, promising to talk again at lunchtime. I walk around the Training Centre, trying out all the different stations, and eventually, my machete goes right through the chest of a stationary mannequin, and I'm proud of myself, but I wonder, who have I become? I'm not the doctor who swore never to hurt anyone anymore, I'm someone who will kill to get back home, and I'm not sure if I like this side of me.

 **Ryder Lapierre, 15, District 10 Male**

I have a new goal in these Hunger Games.

I'm going to get into the Career pack, so that I won't be a target. Then, once most of the have been killed, I'll take them by surprise, leaving me as the last person alive. I decide to show them my skills, and I walk over to the knives section and select a long knife, which I throw into the chest of a mannequin. Bullseye.

I train a bit more, eventually switching to moving mannequins, and then practising with spears. I'm doing well, I think. I know at least one of them will see sometime.

I've picked up the last weapon that I'll use, a long, thin sword that Head Trainer Cassia said was called a katana. I swish it around in the air a bit, and I know it's the right weapon for me. I cut right through a mannequin, and it feels good.

Later, we're called down to lunch, and six people approach me. Jett, Gemma, Natalie, Eridan, Serena and Dylan, the Careers.

"We feel you have the skills to succeed," says Gemma.

"And the icy heart of one of us," adds Jett.

"Simply put, we would like you to join our alliance." says Natalie.

"Sure."

"Excellent," says Eridan, "We needed someone like you."

We walk down together to lunch, and talk about normal things, how we got into the Games, what training we had, et cetera. I'm slightly disturbed that this has become normal, but there are more pressing issues, so I dismiss the thought.

Afterwards, they invite me to train with them. Jett and Gemma use spears to skewer a mannequin blindfolded, making my home training look like child's play. Eridan beats Cassia in fights every time, and Natalie swiftly bludgeons a mannequin with a mace, while Serena traps one in a net she weaved, and Dylan hangs it with a noose. They look at me, expectantly.

I pick up the katana, and behead a mannequin with one quick swipe. They applaud politely, and get back to their regular work. I slash the rest of them, and I walk with them, happy to be with my new, deadly allies.

 **Thalia Anderson, 16, District 9 Female**

I tie my dark hair into a bun, pull my shoes on, and race out of the apartment door to see Leonard waiting. We go down to the training room together, and that's when he finally talks.

"I've seen and heard a lot of the tributes from the footage we watched last night," he said, "and out of all of them, you look like the one I can most trust, so do you want to be allies?"

"I guess," I say, "I mean, it'll be hard to find any others."

"Cool," he says, "do you want to train together or separately?

" "Together."

"Okay," Leonard says as we walk into the Training Centre. Most people are already there, in a large room filled with more things than my siblings and I could even hope for. We had slingshots and an old, weak bow, but that was it, and now I'm surrounded with every single weapon I'd thought about and seen, and ones that I haven't, gleaming silver, gold and bronze, because of course, we wouldn't be in the Capitol if there isn't some glitz.

I pick up a blowpipe and some darts, and I fire them at a mannequin's neck a few times, it hits close enough to the spot I want, then I turn to face Head Trainer Cassia Quintus herself. She smiles at me, and points to a station with a few wooden bowls, some plants, and some books.

"Your weapon will be much more effective if dipped in poison," she says calmly, and leads me to the station. I steal a look at Leonard, and he nods. I watch Cassia as she grinds some berries into a pulp, and puts them, along with a few leaves, and some purple petals, into a bowl.

"Simplest poison out there," she says, "and one of the most deadly. Nightlock, smugleaf and venenum leaves, just grind them up and add some water. Try making this, then look in those books up there for other ones."

"Thank you," I say, "I'll get right to it."

I make Cassia's poison, then I flip open a book, A Brief Guide to Easy Poisons and Antidotes, to a page with a recipe for a pink-coloured poison. I quickly locate the ingredients, and mix them into a surprisingly thin mixture.

Leonard joins me after a while, and I show him how to make the two poisons. He's pretty good at it, better than me. When he's finished, we go to another section, archery. I know some basic skills from Wheaton, but not much. We follow the guides, and soon, we're shooting the targets, well, on the edge of the targets, but still. After we're done, we both have one bullseye each, and a few rows peppered around that circle.

We walk back to our apartments with our mentor, Mimi, and we smile at each other across the table. We're not just allies anymore, we're best friends.

 **Robin Wood, 17, District 5 Female**

Atlas and I are silent on our way to the Training Centre. I still feel uncomfortable about my outburst last night, but I brush away my guilt, and ask him a question when we step into the room.

"Shall we find Decimal and Zeus?", I ask, "Or should we train first?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I guess they're expecting you to be the leader, even though you're almost my height."

"Okay, then," I sigh, "Let's find our allies."

We find Decimal and Zeus in front of a station with many coils of wires, and they're twisting them together in a way we can't understand.

"Hello?", says Decimal.

"Hi," I say, "My name is Robin, and this is Atlas. Would you like to be allies? We feel that a Three-Five alliance is smart, as it has helped many from these districts to achieve victory."

"Yeah," says Atlas, "even though Robin's really annoying and gave me slime soup back at home."

I glare at Atlas, but Decimal and Zeus laugh and stand up, dropping their wire on the ground. They smile at us with outstretched hands.

"Okay," says Zeus, "we can be allies."

"Thank you," I say, shaking his hand, then Decimal's, "Now, should we split up, or train together?"

"Zeus and I are studying electrical traps," says Decimal, "We could teach you some stuff if you want."

"No thanks," I say, "I know you know what you're doing. Do you want to sit together at lunch?"

"Sure," replies Zeus, "That would be great!"

I turn around to see Atlas walking out the door with his game thing, and I pull him back, and hand the console to one of the mute servants to put back in his room. I steer him back to Decimal and Zeus, and they look up.

"Sorry about this," I say, "but could you please keep an eye on Atlas? He needs to train, and he keeps running off."

"Okay," says Zeus, "Atlas, do you want me to show you how to make a weapon that shocks people?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," he says.

"Thank you so much," I say to Decimal and Zeus, then turning to address Atlas, "Behave, Atlas."

I walk away to a piece of climbing equipment modelled to be like a tall tree, and try to grip onto it. It's actually pretty easy, and I'm up in the branches in no time. I climb back down, and go to the throwing knives station, which is surprisingly hard. I never knew you had to get into a certain stance to throw them, I thought you just throw them and see where it goes.

Lastly, I visit the edible plants section, where Agatha said I must go, because eating or not eating a certain thing could mean the difference between life and death. We'd have two Capitol mentors instead of one if Agatha hadn't learnt this stuff. I quickly sort them into poisonous and non-poisonous groups, and wait for the machine to mark my work good or bad.

I get about eight out of the twenty wrong, which is a respectable score, then I step back to see the little District 6 girl starting to sort. She shouldn't be here, she should be at a warm, comfortable home, with enough food, if she has one. She's approaching me now.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," she says, "but could we possibly be allies? It's okay if you don't want to be, I'm just wondering."

"Sure," I say, "I'm Robin, and my other allies are Zeus, Decimal and Atlas. You'll meet them at lunch soon."

"Thank you so much!", she says, "I'm Persephone."

Just then, some Avoxes ring some bells and carry trays of food to an attached cafeteria. It's time for lunch. With Persephone in tow, I walk out to see my allies.

 **Vester Mortana, 18, District 8 Male**

I don't see how it's possible to throw a knife at a target fifty-four times (I counted) and miss every single time, but it is.  
I move onto spears, same thing. I try daggers, but they never hit. I have a go at making traps, but I was confused at every step. I have NO skills that will help me whatsoever, except one, and I'm not sure how much that will help.

I can act. I can act well. There's no time for the stage in District 8, but there is a few minutes of fame here in the Capitol. If I blitz my interview with Scipio, I can get sponsors, so I don't have to run into the Cornucopia.

But of course, no victor has survived based on sponsors and nothing else. No one has that much money. I think I'm just going to hide under a rock until I die, but that's hardly a strategy at all.

I walk over to the edible plants section, and try the sorting program, with no luck. I go to the last station, the climbing equipment. I put my arms onto the foothold, and I climb surprisingly well. Maybe I can find a cave or something.

I make it to the top of the wall, then I climb down, and start scaling the tree. I feel more powerful, more at peace than I am with my precious calligraphy pens and my hidden abilities as an actor. I am Vester Mortana, Scaler of Cliffs.

There are a few more days of training left, and maybe a few days of my life left, so I exit the room, even when it's lunchtime. I'd like to see how good the Capitol really is.

I turn around to find an Avox with light blonde hair. I ask her where some interesting stuff is, and she exits the room, and comes back with a electronic tablet, like the ones in District 3. I find a game, and play contentedly, pushing all the thoughts about death to the very back of my head.

 **Katerina William, 17, District 12 Female**

The moment I step into the Training Centre, I know exactly what I will do.

I walk over to a rack of swords and blades of different sizes and thicknesses, and select one that is the most like my épée, and walk over to the instructor. She's going to be a lot harder to beat than Concordia.

We fight for what seems like hours, and one second I'm winning, one second she's winning. I smile as sweat trickles down my brow, and our swords flash in the light of the lamps in the roof. She finally defeats me, and I shake her hand and walk to another place.

It might seem funny for a District 12 girl, who hasn't seen a natural body of water for a few years, to suddenly have an urge to start weaving nets. I guess that they can be handy for shelter, but I can't swim, so I can't really fish, unless there's a really shallow creek.

I try again and again to weave a net like the instructor's, but my hands keep getting tangled in string and twine, until he gives up on me. I huff and go to the fire-making station, but not a single flame will flare up. Today really isn't my day.

I go back to the swords, and I duel a bit more with the instructor before I head to a noticeably larger station, where a trainer times who fast you can run or jump or throw something. I ask her to time how fast I can run, and I take a deep breath as I ready my feet.

Then I sprint faster than I ever have before, and I don't know whether I was fuelled by rage or determination or something else, but it definitely worked. The trainer tells me my time, and I walk away, filled with hope.

I know they're not gong to supply all the weapons I'm surrounded by now, and if they are going to put a sword in the Cornucopia, it's probably going to be one of those heavy, hard to wield ones, so I need to find a backup weapon. I try spears, but I'm useless at throwing them, and I try throwing knifes, but I can never remember the correct stance. Finally, I come across a row of axes and tomahawks. I select a light tomahawk and throw it, and I watch as it soars through the air and lands deep in a mannequin's head.

 **Zeus Technik, 15, District 3 Male**

When the Avox rang the bell, Decimal, Atlas and I abandoned our efforts (Atlas and I were making a taser, she was constructing an electric trap) and walked down to the lunch room to meet up with Robin.

We sat down at a table, and plates were piled on. Soon, Robin came, with a small girl who I knew was one of the youngest in the Games.

"Hi everyone," says Robin, "This is Persephone, and she's going to be allying with us. Persephone, this is Atlas, Decimal and Zeus."

We all greet Persephone, and serve ourselves some of the rich food. I particularly like a curry of some sort, with fish, potatoes and a sauce that seems to change colours depending on where you see it from. I hope I get it again sometime.

"I think we should get to know each other," says Robin, whom we have silently agreed is the leader of the group, "Our lives sort of depend on it."

"I'll go first," says Decimal, "I like to develop games with my friends, and I mainly do well at school. I'm good at critical thinking, strategising and making electric traps. I'm not good at public speaking, running, swimming or climbing trees."

"I'm Zeus," I say, "as you probably know already, and I want to get home to my mother and my best friend Futurista. I'm also good at electrical traps, and I can run faster than Decimal."

"It's true."

"I like playing video games," says Atlas.

"I can use a knife, and I am agile," says Robin, "Do not betray me or anyone else in this team, or you'll be sorry."

"I have a good sense of direction," adds Persephone, "and I might be able to get sponsors. I'm not especially strong, so I'm putting all my effort into training."

After this, we finish our food, and get back to training. Decimal, Atlas and I go back to working on our tasers and traps, and Robin goes to the knife-throwing section. Persephone goes to camouflage.

Atlas is following along with me while we're making electric tasers. He has talent, but is sort of a slacker, so it was hard at first, but now I think he really likes it. I wonder how he'll feel when we finish soon.

Soon, after coiling the wire around the metal so much, we're done. We go over to a mannequin and try it out. It leaves a large hole in its chest, and as it's carted out by two Avoxes, Atlas and I share a high-five.

 **Training Day 1 is done! I'm going to make sure that everyone gets a training POV, and since there's 24 tributes and 3 training days, i'm going to split them up into 8 POVs per chapter. Also, I am running a competition! To enter, just PM me your name of any alliance in the story. To make it easier for me to see your submission, title it Naming Contest Submission. It will close when the training chapters are finished, and the winner will be announced in the interview chapter or the chapter after, so enter soon! I haven't decided what the prize will be yet, but I'll think of something worthwhile. Also, thanks to everyone who has submitted mentors who are in the story thus far, I love them all!**

 **Alliances So Far:**

 **Nameless: Cyan and Nelly**

 **Nameless: Decimal, Zeus, Atlas, Robin and Persephone**

 **Nameless: Thalia and Leonard**

 **Nameless: Jett, Gemma, Eridan, Natalie, Dylan, Serena and Ryder**

 **Not in an alliance as of yet: Vester and Katerina**

 **As always, thank you for following Moon Skies! It's always super exciting when I read a new review, thank you everyone for your support!**


	17. Interlude: Embeth and Amelia

**Embeth Quirina, 39, Gamemaker**

As much as I love Swanilda, I don't think the Head Gamemaker position is good for her health and reputation. I mean, it's a high position and all, but she hasn't been to a party in like, three weeks! I doubt she would even GET half the jokes Scipio told at that garden party the other day. She was there, but on her tablet sketching tribute outfits!

I push the thoughts away as I board the train to the Gamemaker's Office. I balance a slice of cheesecake daintily on a plate and walk in to find everyone there, staring intently at their screens.

"Swannie, hi!", I say, but no answer comes. I try my other friend, Caius, "Caius, what's going on?"

Still nothing comes. What's going on! I hope it isn't bad! I remember a few Games ago the arena was finished late, and the tributes stayed here for another week. I heard Aquilo killed every last Gamemaker then. I don't want to die!

The room's still quiet, but I see Swanilda's lips stretch into a smile, and she turns and gives a thumbs-up to Caius. The room then erupts in cheer. I cheer along, it must be great!

"Oh, Emmie!", says Swanilda after the noise had subsided, "Guess what just happened?"

"You're going to exchange that ugly green pantsuit for something actually nice?"

"Of course not," she says with a smile, "We finished ALL of the mutts! And the tributes haven't even started their day of training yet!"

"Awesome!", I squeal. You might not think it takes too long for us to create mutts, but this time they are going to be truly show-stopping, and we thought they would take ages to make, but Swannie worked miracles!

"Okay, party at my mansion, tonight!", I say to everyone, "This will be the best party ever!" They nod their heads excitedly, and I start ordering wines and hip hors d'oeuvres, but that's not all I need. I am determined to get Swanilda's social life back on track.

 **Amelia Anderson, 15, Sister of Thalia Anderson, D9F**

It's been really hard ever since the fire burnt our home, and Thalia getting reaped didn't help with any of that. I'm in charge now, and I honestly don't know how Thalia managed all this.

My siblings and I have been in the orphanage, and the only reason we didn't escape earlier is that we wanted to see Thalia. She looks like she's doing okay, her chariot ride gown was nice, Mimi Liang looks like an okay mentor from what little we've seen of her, and Leonard is a good ally. We only just realised that the orphanage doesn't have the only television in the district, so we're breaking out tonight, well, today, it's about three in the morning.

We creep through the halls with our ratty pillowcases, and occasionally we stop to put something in. I don't think twice, we have to survive, and as far as I know, a lot of our stuff burnt in the fire. We finally get to the door of the orphanage, and Wheaton takes a bent metal rod out of his pocket and swiftly unlocks the door. We step out into the cold air, and Wheaton leads the others into the forest while I search for food and other things. I manage to find a blanket, and a few apples. I turn around to see a small figure with pale skin and ruby-red hair. She's from the orphanage, she's been there all her life apparently. Before I can speak, she says four words.

"Take me with you."

 **If you've seen my profile recently, you know why this isn't the second training day. It'll take a while to re-write that chapter, but I wanted to have just one thing up for you now. Again, I'm really sorry about the delay.**

 **In happier news, Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and also, I'll be announcing the finalists of the alliance naming competition soon, and only three people have submitted names, so one person might get all the prizes, so please submit!**

 **-Winter**


	18. Training Day 2

**Eridan Medea, 17, District 2 Male**

It's easy being here in the Capitol, and if I do everything just right in my private session, which I certainly will, it'll be easy in the Games as well. I can't wait to see blood glistening in the moonlight, from a vicious kill of mine, and I'm even more ecstatic to start a luxurious life with my radiant Feferi.

I push thoughts of that away, so I can win, and free my beloved from Sollux. I walk into the Training Centre, and I meet my allies with Natalie. Jett and Gemma must have gotten here earlier, they already have spears in their hand and smirks on their faces. Serena and Dylan too seem to have been here a while, I can see the telltale scratches on their hands. They were probably using knives. When I was younger, I got cuts like that, but I'm more skilled now, and besides, my younger self associated with Sollux, and anyone who hangs out with him loses brainpower faster than the speed of sound. Luckily I've regained all mine and more after the day I unmasked his true identity.

Ryder's here too, he's a bit strange. I haven't seen anyone like him in the Hunger Games, ever. He's far more skilled than the usual idiots from his backwater district, that's for sure, but he has this weird confidence, like this is something he does every day.

Anyway, we were training as usual, when a flash of red caught my eye. It was the girl from District 8, and she was using these weird shuriken-like weapons. Not only that, but she was REALLY good. It's surprising, I didn't think anyone from there would be good with things like that, just unhelpful things like sewing and embroidery. It's no surprise they chose a dirt-poor district to do the stuff no-one from a great place like District 2 had any time to do.

I ask Jett to tell her she has a place in the alliance, she might prove helpful down the line, before her inevitable demise. I don't have time for trivial things like these. I want to get home as quickly as possible to my gorgeous, beautiful, perfect love. He doesn't look especially thrilled, ungrateful brat. He's lucky to even HAVE a place in our pack.

The girl, Velvet or Violet or something, is now following us, flinging her weapons randomly at mannequins we pass. We stop briefly at the survival stations, then go back to weaponry. The Eight girl settles in quickly, as do Natalie and I as I pick up a sword and she a flail. Serena twirls a trident around in her hands with an unsure look on her face, and Dylan tries throwing a spear. He's got the wrong stance, and so the spear flies past the mannequin and hits the wall before falling onto the floor. He's in our pack, he should stop acting like an animal and focus. Uncultured swine.

Gemma is surprisingly good with a bow and some arrows. I remember the girl from her district in Vulcan's games was excellent with this weapon too, and made it to the Top 10, but no one could win against Vulcan, the most skilled tribute in that Games. Jett's probably going to use a spear, and unlike Dylan, he actually bothered to learn it.

Natalie, even with the addition of Velvet, is still the most of a threat here, apart from my talented self. She's vicious with every weapon, especially the flail. If any of the little nincompoops from the lower districts sees her, they'll have their blood stained on that weapon, but of course, if she makes it to the Top 2, her blood will be stained on whatever it is I'm wielding, I'm good with a lot of weapons.

I think we need to add one more person to our pack, someone powerful, yet weak enough to be taken down by me, Natalie, Jett or Gemma. They can do the killing none of us REAL alliance members can be bothered with. We can take down the real threats. If they can get us sponsors, then that could help a little too, in case a pesky outlier raids our camp while we're hunting.

I turn around, and see a blonde girl cackling as she throws knives into a mannequin. I think we've found that person. I send Jett to find her, and he happily obliges, like the innocent airhead he is, but when I take a closer look at her, I know I've made a terrible mistake. That girl is Feferi's awful half-sister.

 **Jett LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Male**

For once, I'm glad that Eridan sends me to invite a tribute to our pack.

Last time, I was almost killed by one of Velvet's chakrams, and she wasn't really that polite, but do we really have time for being kind to one another in the Hunger Games?

Well, apparently we do. The girl that Eridan pointed out is super pretty, and is very good with a knife. I can't remember what district she's from, but she's definitely good.

"Good morning," I say to her, feeling oddly nervous, "I am a member of the premier alliance of these Games, and we would like you to join us."

"I don't need allies," she replies, "but I'll join. I'm going to show you that I am the obvious candidate for Victor."

"Okay." I can't help it now, I'm deeply infatuated with her, I might even love her soon. She's vicious, but gorgeous, like a war goddess. I know that she's underestimated, but she could probably beat Eridan in a fight, or maybe that's just me.

She walks at my side as we go back to the pack, head held high, a knife in her hands. She throws it at a target above Eridan, and he looks annoyed.

"Don't get above yourself, Eleven," he says, "You, along with most of the people here, are lucky to be in this alliance, especially considering who you are."

"That doesn't mean I can't beat you in a fight, wait, what?"

They keep insulting each other, and I am left alone with my thoughts as Natalie and Velvet go off together, Gemma goes to practice alone, and Serena, Dylan and Ryder talk with each other.

I'm very confused, I want to win, and I've been thinking about how Gemma has to die if I'm the victor, but I also want my sister to live, but I have to die, and I don't want to die. There's always the chance that none of us will win, but that's too horrible for me to think about. I love my sister more than anything, but I don't think I can die for her, is that so wrong?

 **Velvet Laycie, 16, District 8 Female**

One thing happened that I expected today.

One thing happened that I didn't.

I expected that I would be inducted into the Career pack sometime during training, because apart from them, and me, the other tributes are kind of mediocre, and they'll probably be slaughtered fairly quickly. I can only think of one exception, the Eleven girl. She doesn't look like a normal girl from that district, nor does she act like one. She's more vicious than some of the people in that powerful pack. She's probably going to make it in.

I was approached by the One boy, offering me a place in the group, and of course, I accepted, but I wanted to make sure I didn't seem too nice. I don't want to be thought of as a weaker link, a powerful weaker link, but a weaker link nonetheless.

I think he will be easy to defeat. He's a little cocky, and he has his sister here. They'd probably die for one another. Two competitors out the way.

Never mind, I'll leave the killing for when the actual games begin. Anyway, the thing I didn't expect was Natalie. She's not a normal Career. She's bloodthirsty, yes, but she doesn't use knives like most victors from Two. I expected she would be like Atalanta, her mentor, throwing knives at lightning speed.

But Natalie uses a flail, and she's pretty darn good with it too. And she's actually pretty nice, for a Career girl. Well, to me anyway. I guess she just thinks everyone else is too cocky, I don't know. I've always been good at reading people, but Natalie just seems to stump me. Is she a nice girl with aa slight bloodthirsty streak, or is she just another crazy Two girl, or is she something else entirely?

She soon walks up to me, and asks me a question. I never expected her to come up to me like this, I thought all Careers just kept to themselves, when they weren't mocking other tributes.

"Why are you here?", she asks.

"Same reason you are," I reply, "I volunteered."

"I know, but why?", Natalie said.

"It was a good opportuntity," I answered, "a win-win situation. If I become Victor, I get a moderately better life. If I lose, well, at least I don't have to go back home."

"Oh."

 **Serena Willis, 17, District 4 Female**

I know Dylan and I have to work harder to have secure spots in our pack.

I mean, we got the places without even working hard, as District Four tributes usually do, but we didn't expect everyone else to be so skilled. We knew that they would be hard to beat, but we weren't expecting tributes like Eridan and Natalie, not to mention the very skilled outliers that they've accepted, Ryder, Velvet and Mindy.

We look at each other, unsure, then I pick up a trident and he a spear. I'm not entirely sure that a trident is the best weapon to use, come to think of it, as it's essentially a three-pronged spear that you can't even throw. Pretty useless.

"I'm not so sure this is right for me," I say to Dylan, "do you want to trade?"

"Sure, I guess, the spear isn't really working out for me," he replies, "Am I the only one really scared that a bunch of outliers are more powerful than us?"

"Nope."

"I think we should band together then," he replied, lowering his voice "I don't think I can trust our allies. They will get us far, but when the going gets tough, we'll be the first to die. We can have an alliance within the alliance, so in a few days, when some people are dead, we can take the supplies and run. We're skilled, it should work."

"I'll do it," I say nervously, "but we have to keep it quiet. If anyone from our alliance finds out, we will be dead within the hour."

"Deal"

We train a bit more, sometimes accompanied by Velvet or Natalie or Jett. I think I've mastered the spear, while Dylan is actually doing pretty well with the trident. After a while, we walk together down to a large yet ignored station. It has many crinkly leaves and brittle sticks on the floor, and it's supposed to train you to cross any terrain with silence and stealth. It's really hard at first, but I perfect an odd walk that allows me to be as quiet as possible, and Dylan seems to have something worked out too, but it's a little hard to tell. Soon, we're barely crunching any leaves under our shoes.

I see in the distance that we aren't the only ones making an alliance. I see the girl from District 7 and the boy from District 11 including the boy from 7 in an alliance. I thought the girl would be happy about it, but she doesn't look pleased at all. I don't think that's going to be a sturdy group.

But that's not to say that OUR group is sturdy. Eridan and Mindy have a mutual hatred for each other, and one of them is bound to snap sometime. Velvet and Natalie are wild cards who might do anything, kill everybody, and everyone else just seems like they won't bat an eye seeing our blood scattered. I don't even know if Dylan's plan will work, but that's the only way for me to get out of the arena, and back to Dad, Caspian, Zarya and Sterling. And Martin.

 **Mindy Desperationis, 18, District 11 Female**

I almost laughed out loud when I saw the supposed "strongest of the lot".

I could flick a knife at any one of them, and kill them in their sleep. I could set a trap straight ahead of them, and they'd still fall into it. If they're stronger than everyone else, then it should be easy for me to get back home.

Eridan, the so-called "strongest", is looking at me with complete shock on his face as I walk up to the pack. I bet he didn't expect a girl as strong as myself to come steal his crown, I mean, I killed a dog, likely Cyan's, and used its skin to make a teddy bear! The Hunger Games has never seen anything like me, and I don't think it ever will.

He then threw some lame insults at me, and eventually, I went over to some knives to teach him a lesson. No, I wasn't going to kill him! I'm saving that for in the arena, where I can drag it out for as long as I like, watching all his wimpy blood drain from his corpse, hearing his screams. That will be the best day of my life.

Never mind, I have a job to do. I have to show these losers who the REAL victor will be. I pick up a sword, a weapon they've never seen me use before. I call up a trainer, and we immediately engage in a duel. At first, I don't know whether to appear helpless then overpower him suddenly, or just defeat him really quickly. I decide to do the latter, claiming victory quickly. I pull a knife out of my pocket, and throw it into a target behind me for good measure. Bullseye.

The Career pack this year is enormous, so I think everyone's split off into their own little groups. There's Jett, Gemma and Eridan, the classic Careers, from a high district, and totally willing to kill. If I'd stayed with Father in Two, I'd be one of those people. Dylan and Serena seem like friends, until I break them apart in the arena.

I have found a new hobby in the Capitol, it's not very common. It's imagining all the different ways one can kill other people. I think I'll use a spear to skewer Jett and Gemma, the same one, they're twins, after all. It would be great if the spear could skewer them both in one go, but it simply isn't long enough.

I don't know how I'll kill Natalie, but something with spikes. Maybe I'll poke a bunch of knives, blades up, into the grass, and set a tripwire, so if she's running, she'll trip and fall onto the knives and die. We'll have a lovely swimming pool of blood then.

I think, as Eridan is easily the most skilled, I should kill him with a variety of weapons. I might slash his ugly face with my knives, then chop off each of his fingers and toes in turn, then chop off limbs, then his head. That sounds fun! I'm glad I'm here, instead of taking tea with that awful Feferi and her boyfriend.

This will be fun.

 **Natalie Andrez, 16, District 2 Female**

It came as a surprise how cool Velvet was.

I mean, she threw a chakram, which, had Jett not moved, would have left him without three fingers. I've never seen anyone like her come out of Eight, so how could I not ask her about it?

We talked for a while, and we went our seperate ways a few minutes ago, even though I have no idea what to do. I don't know if she's going to do anything else, she's been throwing around those chakrams for both of the sessions.

I guess I might try to improve my speed and endurance by practising at the track at the far end of the centre. I walk over there, and one girl has just left. I take my place at the starting line, and I shoot off towards the end, remembering everything I've been taught.

It wasn't the best time I'd ever gotten, but I guess it was good enough. But then I remember the trainers, the harsh, awful trainers.

"Natalie, good enough isn't good enough!"

"Natalie, no wonder you weren't selected last year!"

"Natalie, if you don't get into the Hunger Games, your life will be ruined!"

"Natalie, I wish I had a better student than you!"

Ugh. After I win, I'm going to go back to the Academy and teach them a lesson. I think we'd have a lot more victors if the trainers weren't purposely crushing our self-esteem. I can live with them pushing us to be the best, but pressuring them and insulting them? That can't do wonders for everyone going in each year, but then again, Vulcan has brought home so many people these past few years, I'm almost getting bored of seeing us win all the time. Almost.

Never mind, I'll work out what I'm going to do when the Games are actually over. Now, it's time to work with what I've got, I need to become the best fighter in the Games. I need to intimidate everyone else, but above everything, I'll show them what a Victor is truly made of.

But I think I have a friend in Velvet, kind of. If I win, she dies, and after all she's been through, it would be pretty gratifying to get a nice house to herself and everything. But I need to win. If I win, Val will be promoted to head escort in no time, and Aupus will be able to get the music tuition he really wanted. I need to win, for everyone.

 **Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Female**

"I think I have a solution to the problem my brother and I face," I say to Onyx at breakfast, after my brother left early for training and Pashmina is getting ready for a television appearance," I know it's a bit hard, but I think I'll be able to do it. Basically, if Jett dies, I'll win the Games, slowly become the Capitol's favourite victor, suggest having a Hunger Games with resurrected tributes, and I can mentor Jett to victory. Sure, it'll take a while but….."

"No, Gemma," he interrupts, "That's ridiculous. The truth of the matter is that either you or your brother has to die if the other one makes it out alive. If you're a victor, you have enough problems as it is without trying to bring your brother back to life."

"Onyx, come on," I say, "I'm sure I'll be able to do it! He's my brother, I'll do anything!"

"No, Gemma," he says firmly, "You brought this on yourself by volunteering. Don't do anything rash."

With that, Onyx left the table. I knew my plan was a bit far-fetched, but he didn't have to shoot it down like that! I helped myself to a muffin and bit into it. Mina came in soon after, in a knee-length skirt in a pleasing shade of light blue. She had her victor's crown on, as is customary for television appearances.

It's very nice, a golden tiara with shimmering blue jewels and lustrous white pearls inlaid in it, symbolising the sea, sand, and treasure of her shipwreck arena. That one was interesting, it was completely underwater, and tributes had certain amounts of oxygen in their diving helmets depending on how much the Capitol liked them, how much sponsors they had, and how many people were supporting them at home. Well, we knew it, but the tributes had no idea what affected their oxygen levels.

"What just happened?", Mina asked.

"Nothing," I say quickly, "I'll just get to training. Good luck on television!"

"Okay, thanks," she says, "I'll try to get you some sponsors."

"Awesome, thanks Mina!"

"It's not much," she replies, walking out the door, "It's what mentors do."

And it's what I'm going to do in a year or two.

 **Dylan Salton, 16, District 4 Male**

After lunch, us Careers did something different.

We split up into our district groups, sat at different tables, and strategised. Apparently if we're in trouble, our partner can help us, and we can help them. No wonder it was Gemma's idea, she's been with her brother a lot lately, and I guess they work well together.

I'm not complaining, this'll make it a lot easier for Serena and I to desert the group. She seems sort of scared when she accepted my offer, I guess she didn't want me to kill her if she declined, or, more likely, she was afraid everyone else had heard and were going to take us down in the bloodbath. I hope they didn't hear, or we'll both be screwed.

"So, Serena," I say, "I think we should desert the alliance before it starts to break. Do you have any idea which day would be good?"

"I'm not sure," she replies, "It could happen at any time. I'd say Night Three or Four, or any night around that time when one of us in on guard. Also, what stuff should we take? I'm assuming we're going to have a lot of stuff at the start."

"Food, definitely, " I say, starting to take notes, "Water, maybe a tarp or two to make a shelter, our chosen weapons, and maybe some knives."

"That's a good idea," she says with a slight smile, "but we might also need camouflage things. They're going to be really mad when we leave, and they'll probably want to kill us straight away, so we're going to need to hide."

"True," I say, "Do you think that's all we need?"

"Yes."

By now, I see that stations are starting to be packed up, and tributes are walking to the elevators. I fold up my piece of paper, grab the pencil, and walk with Serena to the elevator leading to our apartment. We plan a bit more, then after dinner, we show our mentors, Trident and Mags, and they study our notes intently, while we nervously wait for their approval. They nod their heads and smile, impressed, and we go to bed, ready for training and private sessions tomorrow.

 **Argenta Blaise, 25, Host of _The Career Show_**

I've finished yet another segment of my hit television show, _The Career Show_ , where I talk about everything about trained tributes from 1, 2 and 4! Today, I had Pashmina Aurelia here to interview, everyone I know loved her Games! We also showed replays of her Hunger Games, the one with the shipwreck underwater. I'm proud to say that I supported her from the start! In fact, she probably wouldn't be here today if not for me, I sponsored her some water, and some oxygen! I love telling everyone that I helped save her life, and I might save her tribute's life too! Her name's Gemma, and she's really pretty, prettier than Pashmina, even! Her parade outfit was awful, but she still managed to shine! If only she didn't have that brother with her, he's very annoying.

My phone soon rings, and I hear the show's producer and my childhood friend, Horatio. I'm pretty sure this is for booking more people for the Career Countdown we are doing before the Games begin. The Career Show's doing great in the ratings because of it, and if the rest of the Countdown goes well, we have a shot at going from the second most popular show (not counting the official Hunger Games ceremonies) to the first.

"Hi Argenta," Horatio says, "I have good news, we have all the original Capitol mentors for One, Two and Four to talk about how they got their first victor, and being one of the first mentors. Isn't that great? Also, I have a surprise for you for that same episode."

"That's cool," I reply, "but can you at least give me a little hint?"

"Of course not," he chuckles, "but I assure you, you'll love it, and have you ever been let down by a recommendation of mine?"

"No," I say, with a smile on my face, "I've never been let down by you, even at boarding school when you went through that awful Caspar Knowles phase."

"I know, I looked terrible!", he laughed, "I had my hair dyed blonde, like him, then I thought that strands of jewels coming out of my head would look awesome, like that page in Victor magazine! I was such a mess then!"

We chat for a bit longer, then we end the call after resolving to meet at the party tonight. It's going to be really cool, it's hosted by Quintana Wisp, and all her parties are amazing! At twilight, with a sleek silver gown and silver jewellery to match, I catch a bus to the party. I know Quintana won't disappoint, this party's theme is colours, and everyone has to wear exclusively one colour, and I chose silver. I guess The Career Show is silver too, because it's amazing, but not yet number one. But hopefully, I can propel it to gold.

 **YES! FINALLY! IT'S DONE! After a whole month, another chapter is here! I am really sorry for the wait, if you look at my profile, you'll see why. Also, I have made a few changes to the naming competition. You CAN submit multiple times for the same alliance, and I have not gotten very many submissions for the competition yet. For your information, alliances-within-alliances (like Serena and Dylan) will NOT be actual alliances. I will not accept entries after the Interview chapter, so you should probably get your entries in by the next chapter.**

 **I know what you're all thinking. I'll admit it, I lied. I only made eight tribute POVs for this chapter, and that is for two reasons. One, I wanted a Career-only chapter, and there were only eight Careers who hadn't gotten POVs yet. Two, I am splitting the remaining nine POVs into two groups for the next chapter, three for Training Day 3, and six for private sessions, because in my universe, the last training day and the private sessions take place on the same day. Also, I'm a little sick of writing training chapters.**

 **Also, the ever-wonderful tracelynn has created a blog for Moon Skies! It is, without the spaces, moonskies23rdhg . blogspot . com, and it is really good so far, but I cannot provide her with all the information she needs to finish it, because some tributes I don't have an appearance for. BirkaranDaReader, if you are reading this, please submit appearances for all your tributes (except Natalie, you've included hers already) so we can finish it. Thanks in advance! Sorry for the long A/N, but there were a LOT of things I needed to explain. Thank you again for following Moon Skies, and have a happy 2017!**


	19. Training Day 3 and Private Sessions

**Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

It's an ordinary training morning, well, as ordinary as a morning leading up to the Hunger Games can be. Estephany, our mentor Zeta, Hugo and I are eating our breakfast. Well, Hugo is just picking at his food, which is sort of dumb, because if you're going to die, you might as well have great food before then.

A robotic voice started speaking, making everyone jump. Zeta looks worried, while Estephany furrows her brow in confusion.

"Attention all tributes," it said, "Due to the demands of our city and the schedule for your arena, you will be going into the arena tomorrow. Today, you will have about an hour and a half for training and strategising in the Training Centre, then about half an hour in which your escorts and mentors will teach you etiquette for your interviews. Then, we will view your private sessions, and calculate your training scores, which will be shown to you and the audience in your interviews a few hours later. Be at training in fifteen minutes. That is all."

"Confusing," Estephany comments, "but we can work with it. Now, Zeta, would you like to teach Hugo etiquette while I teach Persephone, or the other way around?"

"That's fine," says Zeta.

"Good," she replies, then turns to us, "Persephone and Hugo, you should probably be at training soon, so finish your breakfast quickly."

We quickly clear our plates, and make ourselves look at least a little presentable for training, and we go to the elevator. Hugo hasn't said a word all morning, and I don't remember hearing anything from him yesterday either.

I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and I walk into the centre to see two of my allies, Decimal and Zeus. I run over to them, and we greet each other.

"Hi, Persephone," says Decimal, "We're just waiting for Robin and Atlas."

"You won't have to wait any longer," says Robin, who has seemingly snuck up on us from behind,

"we're right here."

"Good, we need to train while we can. Does everyone know what they're doing for their private sessions?", Zeus asks, lowering his voice at the last sentence. "I think I might make a disguised electric trap, and if I have time, a snare."

"I'm going to make a taser," says Decimal.

"I'm considering purifying water and preparing raw meat. What are you going to do, Atlas?", Robin says. When Atlas doesn't reply, she nudges him, drawing his attention away from his game, "Atlas! Put that thing away! What are you going to do in your private session?"

"Oh, um, I think, no, I….no, wait, umm.."

"Do I have to do everything myself? What are you good at?"

"I don't know, Robin, video games?"

"You know that's not what I mean! Choose something….wait a minute," Robin pauses, then speaks to Decimal and Zeus in an authoritative tone, "Decimal, Zeus, please teach Atlas how to make something, anything, out of parts that appear in his video game thing, just don't use the actual game parts, they might blow you up at the start for attempting to cheat."

"Okay."

The three of them run to the station with the electric parts, then Robin addresses me, asking what I'm going to do. I think she thinks I'm going to jump from trees and stuff. I'm not good at that sort of thing.

"I'm going to do some stealthy and silent things," I say. She looks confused, so I elaborate more, "I'm going to cross different terrains without making much noise. I think it'll be handy."

"Good," Robin says, "We should probably get started then. See you later."

With that, she walks off, and I take one last look at my allies before going over to the station that I'm at. Of course I'm grateful, without them helping, I'd be gone very quickly.

 **Nelly Solace, 16, District 7 Female**

I don't have the best alliance in the world.

Well, Cyan's nice, and I can trust him, but then he invited Taylor to the group. Of all people, why him? I guess he'll help us survive, but I can't trust him or anything.

I meet my allies down at the Training Centre, we need to get right to work. I'll never know if Alaska and Woody knew about this or not, but if they did, they're pretty good actors. I don't think it's actually possible for Luleelah to remember all those details without constant reminders.

I'm not telling anyone what I'm going to do in my private session, even Cyan, who I think I can trust the most, because when it comes down to it, he's going to have to die if I want to make it back to my family.

That'll be good. Kyle won't have to sneak out and get food, and won't be attacked by Taylor's gang, Mother and Father can finally relax. Those kids with their ribs showing through their clothes will have delicious food on Parcel Day, something new the Capitol made two years ago to further reward the Victor. I smile thinking about it.

In my private session, I'm going to throw knives. It's not the most original thing, and definitely not the most helpful, but it'll be good enough, I think. I really don't care what score I get, I'm not going to be made a target by getting a high score, I'm not good enough for that.

Cyan's disappeared somewhere, probably talking with Taylor. I guess I'll have to find something else to do. The Careers are seemingly holding a knife-throwing party, and I'm not sure if I want to be a part of that.

I think I need to find a way to work around the problem that is Taylor, and make sure I emerge victorious. That might be hard though, it's an unspoken rule for our district that you never really ignore your district partner or be hostile to them, and that makes a bit of sense, but in this situation, it is a colossal pain in the rear end. For the millionth time, I lament the fact that I was picked with him.

Never mind, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Anyway, Maybe I need to think about getting sponsors for us. Taylor will have his strength, Cyan will have his skills, and I will make sure we see nothing but silver parachutes.

I need something unique, something that will make Capitolites interested in me. I remember Kyle once said I was really funny when I wanted to be, but that's just Kyle, he'll compliment anyone who passes by. Come to think of it, a few more people have said that to me. Humour, of all things, will be my weapon. If someone had said that yesterday, I would've laughed and dismissed them. I need to find a way to work with it.

I tell an Avox to get me a pen and some paper, and she obediently walks off. Soon, she comes back with my supplies, and I sit down and start to brainstorm ideas, until I come up with something that just might work. Poetry.

 _Things just aren't the same_

 _When you're in the Hunger Games_

 _Run for your life_

 _Plenty of strife_

 _It makes maths look incredibly tame_

It's not the best, but I'm sure I'll be able to write better, and recite them to the audience in the arena. I put pen to paper again, and I keep on trying.

 **Decimal Techstone, 16, District 3 Female**

I'm sure we'd have a lot less trouble getting Atlas to focus if he wasn't so mad at us for destroying his game.

He keeps trying to wander off, and he didn't look too happy when we disassembled his game device. That kid is doomed.

We found parts to match the ones in the device in the station, and the only things we can make are snares, and tripwires. Atlas is bored of the two, and we'd probably be killed on the spot if we managed to assemble some sort of bomb.

Zeus and I sort of end up building something by ourselves, while Atlas sits in the other corner and ties to fix his console. We manage to assemble a pretty good snare after a while, and Atlas is still fiddling with his game, getting very frustrated. Zeus goes over to help, and I disassemble the snare, while feeling sort of proud of myself.

Back at home, I was better at coding, not robotics or engineering, but Zeus has sort of taught me how to do these things, and every night we talk about home, about the Games, about our allies. I can trust him more now, and if our alliance breaks up, I'm going with him.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Robin, as she and Persephone come back so we can have lunch. The five of us walk together to the dining room, and we grab some delicious food.

"I honestly can't believe we've got our private sessions after this," said Zeus as he buttered a roll, "It seems only yesterday it was Test Day at school."

"True," I say, "but we shouldn't dwell on the past. We need to get lots of stuff done today, one foot wrong and that life-saving sponsor gift won't arrive."

"Decimal's right," agrees Robin, "We shouldn't think too much about home, but I think we should have a nice time now, because this is probably the last nice lunch we'll have in a long time."

We chat a little more, we laugh and joke, and we try to ignore the dark cloud that is the Hunger Games. I mentally revise what I'm doing for my private session while we eat. I'm going to build a taser, then do something at the edible plants station if I have time. I only hope they have the parts to build a taser in the arena.

I'm worried about Zeus and Robin as well. We've agreed, since they are the fastest and least likely to die out of us, that they should run into the Cornucopia and grab our supplies, while I take Persephone and Atlas to hide in the shadows and wait for them to come out. I doubt the Careers will think either one is a threat, Zeus is not very strong and Robin is only just taller than Persephone!

I try to shake off my worries and follow Robin's advice to enjoy the lunch with the others, but while a grin might be plastered on my face, I've never been more afraid in my life.

 **Hugo Vantruger, 17, District 6 Male**

A robotic voice calls my name, and I walk through the door into the room where the Gamemakers will score me. I know what I'm going to do, and they're not going to like it. I'm going to die anyway, and it's better to be hung for a sheep than a lamb.

I take a bunch of dummies, and put them in a line. I point them all out to the people watching me, telling them the names of the things.

"Swanilda Lucian. Sierra Azenor. Scipio Severo. Mahogania Madden. Cassia Quintus. Ambrose Aquilo. Mica Orr. Gamemaker, Hostess, Interviewer, Designer, Trainer, President, Head Peacekeeper."

I take the nearest sword and decapitate the lot, screaming bloody murder. I quickly grab some matches and wood, and make all the Capitolites into a roaring fire. It feels great, like I've finally avenged Julius. There's just one more thing I want to say.

"I WOULD voice my wish for you all to burn in hell," I say, "but apparently, you already are."

I walk out of the room laughing, happy for the first time in years, while the Gamemakers are shocked, angry, maybe even scared that their precious game would be ruined. I walk past the scared little kids, past the confident Careers. I walk into my room, and I'm happy I left them so shocked. After all, it's what they deserve.

 **Taylor Blackett, 17, District 7 Male**

I think I'm going to do okay in my private session.

I've trained hard with the machete these past few days, and though I've been distracted by that annoying Nelly, I think I can kill a lot of people with this weapon.

The names go by one by one. Hugo Vantruger. Decimal Techstone. Jett LeBrilliant. Nelly Solace. Eridan Medea. As the Two boy comes out, the robotic voice announces that I would be going in. I step through the steel doors into the large, cold room.

I haven't seen the Gamemakers before, and they're quite shocking. The woman in the middle is dressed in a purple pantsuit, which is more or less bland for the Capitol. Her blue hair is in two buns on each side of her head, and she has an aura of authority, so you just know she's the Head Gamemaker.

All the other Gamemakers are in the insane outfits that ordinary Capitol citizens would wear, and they come to the window quickly to look at me, then grab as much food as their hands can carry, and come to the window to watch me do my things.

I pick up a machete from a table, and I make quick work of stabbing and cutting the dummies. I don't think I'm using the right technique, but killing is killing, right? They can't score me lower, I mean, I hardly believe that the tiny Six girl will even be able to pick up most of these weapons! Besides, I think my group has unanimously elected me the killer of the group, which makes sense. Cyan's not especially good with weapons, but is an excellent medic, and Nelly…well, Nelly's virtually useless.

I think the Gamemakers have seen a sufficient amount of my machete skills, so I pick up some weights, and show them my strength. Being in a criminal group does have its perks. I want to throw them, but I don't think I'm quite strong enough for that, and I'm probably just going to embarrass myself.

Finally, the same robotic voice that announced my turn said that my session was over, and I walk out the door. I at least got a seven for those skills. My group will be lasting a long time if I have anything to do with it.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

Let's be honest, I probably won't do extremely well.

I mean, I'm thirteen, and I've seen some of the other tributes, who are not much older than me, doing really well. I've barely made any progress, and we're in the arena tomorrow. I know some basic survival, but I have made no headway in weapons. There's only one tribute who has made it out without weapons and kills, and that was just luck.

I didn't want to, but I think I'm going to need allies to make it past the bloodbath. In my opinion, allies are pretty much people you share your supplies with until you die, and the Capitol shared its food with us this week, and they're the ones who got us into this in the first place.

I guess I'll have to find a group that's small and more or less weak, so I can get supplies and then be alone, how I like it. That's a good plan, except all the alliances are either really big or really strong. There are nine tributes in this year's Career pack, and lots of Careers means lots of danger. The second biggest group is the one with the Threes, Fives and the Six girl, and they're pretty weak, but since there are a lot of them, they're probably not going to all die any time soon. The next group is the one with the Sevens and the Eleven boy, and they all look pretty tough, except the girl. Lastly, there's the Nines, who are small and weak, but I don't really like the look of them much.

Never mind, I suppose I have to go it alone. I think I might run into the Cornucopia at the start, grab a bag, and run away as fast as I can. That leaves a lot of time for someone to kill me, but I think I'll be able to go unnoticed in the blood.

I jump when my name is called to do my private session. I walk in the door, and I see the Gamemakers above me, and weapons and tools around me. I grab some wood and try to make a fire, but there's not even a little bit of flame.

I'm definitely not going to get any higher than a five now, but I might as well keep trying. I grab some paint and put it on my skin, trying to disguise myself as some bark. I climb up into a model of a tree, and sit there for a few seconds. I highly doubt this is accurate enough for a high mark, but I guess no one will target me with a low score.

Soon my turn is up, and I can go to the Remake Centre to get ready for my interview. Three hours of painful and superfluous makeovers. Oh, joy.

 **Leonard Wallace, 17, District 9 Male**

I think Thalia and I have a pretty good plan.

But now is not the time to dwell on these things. I need to think of something to do in my private session. Thalia and I haven't really been thinking about this stuff, we've only been focusing on the present.

The funny thing is, I'm actually having more fun here, on the way to certain death, than I was at home, and I think that's because of Thalia. She always keeps her head up, and a positive outlook, and from what she's told me about her life at home, that's no easy feat. She's the first real friend I've had in a long time.

I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do, and I'm going to have to decide quick because.. oh, it's my turn. Great, just great.

I walk in the room, and the Gamemakers mutter. They've probably seen my confusion. I find a bunch of large leaves, and with that, a bit of sticky sap, and some sticks, I make a shelter against the large tree sculpture. I cover it with a bunch of small, old leaves and mud to disguise it. I think it's pretty good.

But shelters will only get you so far, so I have to try something else. I tie some twine into knots while I think, but that won't help. I gather some wood and make a fire outside the shelter, but I put it WAY too close.

The worst has happened. The shelter has caught fire, and I run around the training area, looking for a bucket of water. I throw it on, and the fire's put out, but the shelter is scorched, and there's no warmth. I don't know what to do. I just shrug, and walk out of the room.

"How did it go?", asked Thalia, who was still waiting for her private session.

"It went really badly, Thali, I messed up so much"

"Well, I guess we won't be targets, then," she replies, "What happened?"

"I had no idea what I was doing," I explained, "so I build a shelter, and lit a fire near the shelter. The shelter caught on fire, and I had to race around to find a bucket of water, but it was too late. The shelter was very burnt, and there was no saving it."

"I..," Thalia starts to speak, then the robotic voice, which is getting really annoying by now, announces that it is Thalia's turn. I wish her luck as she walks in those doors, but she doesn't need it, she won't stuff up as badly as I did.

 **Atlas Krothon, 12, District 5 Male**

Robin has stuffed up a lot of things, but this is the worst thing she's done.

She made Decimal and Zeus take apart my TravelGame to teach me to make something, but I refused to. It was just cruel! In the end, it was put back together, but the PLAY and SETTINGS buttons on Giga Alien Invasion 3 wouldn't work, leaving me with just the CAPITOL HEROES button.

I've unlocked all of them, except President Aquilo, and by far my favourites are Mahogania Madden, because her mahogany throwing knives are the coolest thing ever, and Andrea McGuphry, because she can summon jewels from underground. I wish I had that power, so I could sell all the jewels and use the money to buy all the video games in the world! I consider myself a connossi, conessa, what's the word? Never mind, I'll just go with collector of video games, and I want to try all the games in Panem. I've even got some super-rare pre-Panem games, like Pokémon Moon. It's good, but what the heck is a malasada? Is there even such thing as a Poké Ball? I sort of want one….

It's time for my private session now. I know because this voice that sounds like Robot Queen Digitalia from Giga Alien Invasion 2 said my name. I go through the doors, and I think I'm supposed to make a trap or something, but I've completely forgotten what Zeus and Decimal told me. Whatever, I'll just make one up. It's my revenge against Robin for commanding them to destroy my game console.

Okay, it's hard. Really hard. I sort of just want to go back to my room and play video games until it's all over. Where does this wire go? What on earth does this thing do? I just connect all of them to one big battery, and press a switch. It does nothing. I throw it over my shoulder, where it drops loudly onto the floor.

I guess I should use a weapon. I see a set of throwing knives that look like Mahogania's, except metal, and I don't think those are a bad idea. I pick up one, and throw it, striking a pose like she does in the game. The graphics are great, so it almost looked like real life, so I have no trouble copying it. It misses.

I throw a few more knives, and the best I've gotten so far is the edge of the target, where it barely stays on. Sure enough, it clatters to the ground after a few seconds. Never mind.

Soon, I'm out of there, and I'm a bit mad, because I was having a bit of fun in there, and I can't use my TravelGame because I need to charge it for ages so I can use it in the arena. Anyway, I need to get ready for interviews, but I seriously can't be bothered walking all the way to the Remake Centre. Then I remember Agatha's warning about them accidentally-on-purpose blowing us up if we missed something, and I start my journey there.

 **Jason Hendrix, 14, District 12 Male**

At first, I thought I'd be the last one to go to my private session. Then I realised the order would be randomised, then I thought I wouldn't be the last one. But now, I'm the last one on the bench, and I suppose I am going to be the final one. I guess they're saving the best 'til last. Not.

Jenson would laugh at something like this. I miss my brother, and I really want to go back to him, but that'll be really hard, if not impossible. I mean, look at those Careers! If Twelve had as much food as those nine have viciousness, we'd be fed for all eternity.

Okay, it's my turn now. I go inside the Training centre, and it looks way bigger with no one inside. I notice there's a new window with the Gamemakers behind it much higher up. I guess they're waiting for me to get started.

I went to this really cool station every time, it shows you how to make a bunch of stuff with leaves, sticks, tree sap, and more, like shelters, weapons, and other useful things. I start making a shelter in the branches of the tree, and I see one of the Gamemakers muttering something to another, and then all of them laugh loudly.

I quickly finish it off, then I grab a dagger from another side of the room and cut see stuff up with that, so they can see how I do it. They look bored. That's never a good sign.

I finish my items, then I bow, and exit the room. I probably didn't do very well, but, whatever. Scores don't matter.

It's how you play the Game.

 **Yay, another chapter done! I think that's every character written about. If your character did NOT have a POV at any time during the training chapters, PM me and I'll put one in. The training scores for all the tributes should be on my profile soon, along with the reason why they got that score. How did you like the characters and what they did? In other news, my Christmas Naming Competition is now closed. Thanks to everyone who entered! The winners will be announced in the next chapter. Also, regarding sponsorship, I have not been very consistent in doing trivia questions and such, so for every review you have posted, you gain one point. Also, those who entered my awful trivia competition on my forum, you each gain 4 points. I realised one of the questions didn't really make sense, so it sort of ruined the whole thing. Anyway, next we have the Interviews, a very exciting part, then after, the ultra exciting slash terrifying Bloodbath! Thank you all so much for following Moon Skies!**


	20. Interviews

**Valerie Andrez, 20, Escort in Training and Sister of Natalie Andrez**

We're taught to enjoy the Hunger Games at the Escort Academy in the Capitol.

I mean, we in District 2 like it, but we don't go all out crazy. Sure, we have our ceremonies that we take seriously, but we don't just treat it like one big party. And apparently, that's what we're meant to do.

We're given a large wardrobe of avant-garde, Capitol-designed dresses which we have to wear often, and I pull out my best one, and put it on. It's made of white satin, but has purple flowers made from the same fabric covering it. I pull on some matching purple heels, apply some purple make-up, and go downstairs.

My sister's in the Games this year, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. On one hand, she definitely has the potential to win, and I really want to see her again. On the other hand, the other Two tribute is my friend Arachne's little brother, and no matter how demonic he is, Arachne's going to be pretty upset if he dies.

But I need to get to the theatre room now. They're showing the interviews in front of the whole Escort Academy soon, and it'll be a grand event, with dinner and a ball after the showing. I'm going with my new boyfriend, Aegis Carver, one of the few males in the Academy.

I soon get to the theatre, and Aegis waves at me from his seat. I walk over, and sit in the seat next to him. He looks really nice tonight, in a dark blue suit that seems to ripple like waves, fitting as his dream is to escort for and travel to District 4. I actually want to see District 7, I've heard the sunset is beautiful.

"Hi, Val," he says, "You're looking lovely, as usual,"

"As are you." "

Thanks! Are you excited to see your sister?" he asks with a smile.

"Of course I want to see Nat," I reply, "but I can't help but be a bit worried. Have you seen the girl from Eleven?"

"I know, she looks really vicious."

With that, the lights dim, and the screen shows the grinning Scipio Severo, live. It's not long before he welcomes the first tribute, Gemma LeBrilliant.

Gemma looks breathtaking. She's in a long, sparkly red gown with a flowing train, and a satin cape, also red. A gold crown studded with rubies is atop her head, with flowing blond hair. A ruby-red 9 is displayed on the screen behind her.

She sits down, to a round of applause, and starts talking to Scipio about her life at home, her parents, her friends. She seems to be doing really well.

"Gemma, how do you feel having your twin go into the Hunger Games with you?", Scipio asks.

"Well," she says, "I'm worried, because only one of us will come out, but I always feel safe when he's with me, and I love him more than anyone else in the world, and I will love him for as long as I live."

I know she's going to get a lot of sponsors because of that. Heck, I'm even tempted to put a few coins in her sponsor bowl outside the Headmistress' office. There's a bowl for every tribute, and you can put coins in there to sponsor them. I like that feeling, and all my coins have been going in Nat's bowl. I think having a sister here is good for Nat, because a bunch of my classmates feel obligated to put coins in "for Val's sister".

Next up, there's Gemma's brother, Jett. It's obvious his stylist wanted to go for the heart-throb look, because with his wavy blonde hair, muscles, and pleasant facial features, who wouldn't? He's wearing a red suit and bow tie studded with rubies, with a similar crown to Gemma's on his head. He also has the same score in the same shade of red.

"Scipio, I simply love the Capitol," he says, "do you want to know why?"

"Of course, Jett," says Scipio, "and I know all of you out there in the audience want to know why too!"

There's a lot of applause, and Jett grins and continues, "I love the people. Gemma and I both think that the people here have been so nice, giving us food and nice clothes, and a whole lot of fun! All of you out there, thank you for everything!"

The audience cheers even louder, and Scipio and Jett continue their interview. I sort of tune out until I hear my sister's name, and a lot of applause. I gasp when I see my little sister on stage.

Natalie looks beautiful. Her brown hair is down, and she's wearing her exquisite golden head-brace that she brought with her as her token. She's wearing a golden dress that reaches down to her knees, and shimmers in the lights of the stage. High golden boots are on her feet, and she looks like a goddess. Not a lame dress-up goddess like in her chariot ride, like an actual goddess. A golden 10 is displayed on the screen this time.

My sister immediately starts chatting with Scipio, and I know she's doing really well. The audience seems happy with her, and I'm happy too.

"Well, Natalie," Scipio says, "you seem like a great person, but we have to end your interview soon. Any messages for family or friends?"

"Of course," Natalie says, "Mum and Dad, don't worry about a thing. I'll be out before you have a chance to miss me! Val, I know you're going to be the best escort ever, you were rocking that outfit at the reaping! And Aupus, your concerts will sell out some day. All of you will be amazing, and my claim to fame will be winning a game! I love you lots!"

I can't help it, I can feel tears running down my face. I can feel Aegis' hand on mine, but I don't register it. I'm just so proud and scared and happy and sad for Natalie. She's grown up now, and I know my sister will do great things as a victor.

Next up is that brat Eridan, with another 10 on the screen. He told about loving the prettiest girl in the district, but she wouldn't accept it until after he proved himself, so that's why he's in the Games, to show her he's worth it. Well, something like that happened, a lot of people know it. Eridan loved (and stalked) a girl named Feferi Jason, and confessed to her after he was chosen as volunteer. She declined, and then dated Eridan's ex-best friend, so Eridan's super mad now. I hate his lies, but I guess the Capitol just drinks it up.

The interviews pass, and soon we can go to the ballroom. I take Aegis' hand, and walk away.

 **Futurista Link, 18, Best Friend of Zeus Technik**

"Futurista!", yells my sister Sparka, "The interviews are on, come down quick!" I'm still getting used to having Sparka around the house. She's 25, and she has a job where she has to travel a lot. Pretty much the only time we see her is for celebrations, deaths, and the Hunger Games.

I rush down the stairs and into the room where we have our television. I sit down on a chair and watch the proceedings intently.

Zeus, my best friend, is in the Games this year, and I can't afford to miss any of it. I'm already putting a lot of my pocket money towards the sponsorship fund our district raises every year for our tributes. I hope it goes towards something important for him.

The One and Two tributes are, as always, dazzling. I remember asking my mother when I was about two if I could be one of them, and she was horrified. I can barely remember not knowing about the Hunger Games, I guess it must have been pretty fun.

Then Decimal, Zeus' district partner, comes out, with a pretty good score of 6. She's wearing a sleeveless green dress that flows beautifully, with matching green high heels. Her long, brown hair is curled, and in a high ponytail. Silver bracelets are on her wrist, and a matching silver necklace around her neck.

Despite this, she looks very nervous. She barely manages to get out a few words, and it's painfully obvious that Scipio's doing most of the talking for her. She's probably not going to get very many sponsors.

Next, I see Zeus again, his score being another 6. I'm still not really used to seeing him on television instead of in real life, and for the first few days of footage, I waved at him from over here, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

He looks really nice, in a bronze tuxedo and a tie. I didn't think bronze would be a good colour for a tuxedo, but it looks really nice on him. I think the stylists did a really great job. He looks really handsome, yet down to earth, and that way, he'll have appeal to both the Capitol and the districts. I want to pat his stylist on the back, they're smart.

Zeus tells Scipio about his allies, his family, and even me. I smile a little, and I can feel tears running down my face because soon, my best friend will be thrown into a deathmatch, and he probably won't come out. I feel Sparka's hand on my shoulder, but it does nothing to reassure me. Before I know it, he's walking off stage. I missed almost all of his interview.

It's hard to look away from the girl from Four, she's dressed in a mermaid costume which will probably sell out during the Games. I can't remember her name. Reyna? Sara? Serena?

Huh, it is Serena. I think people are just going to sponsor because of her looks, but she looks deadly. She's with the Careers, of course. I think she'll be doing some killing, but not as much as the pair from two, as she good a great score of 8.

She didn't really say anything memorable in her interview, but I'm sure she'll be getting sponsors too. This is why I don't want to go into the Games, there's trained, deadly tributes who have taken most of the supplies in the Cornucopia, AND they get a bunch of sponsor gifts, while the rest of us have virtually nothing. Wait a minute, I can't go into the Hunger Games, that was my last reaping.

I just remembered! I was eighteen at the Reapings, and I'll be nineteen next year. I'm not going into the Hunger Games! No violent deathmatches for Futurista, but definitely one for Zeus. I hope he uses all his talent to make sure he gets out of that place.

I can see on the screen that the boy from 4, who scored a 9, is doing his interview, and he tells about his four best friends and how they inspired him to become who he was today. It's sweet, I guess, but with the heartfelt interviews of the people before him, he doesn't stick out much. Still, he'll have a lot of sponsors because of his score.

These tributes are strong, and Zeus knows it. I know he can pull through, he's smart enough. But nothing is solid in the Games.

 **Tullia Mayhew, 42, Hunger Games Historian and Manager of the Hunger Games Museum**

My family are experts on the Hunger Games.

My mother and father used to be Gamemakers, and my twin sister Lux is a mentor for District Twelve. I've chosen to focus my Games knowledge into another Career, no pun intended.

I run the Hunger Games Museum, near the Games training facilities, and there's no better person to do it than me. I have every single Hunger Games annual, every single biography and autobiography of Victors and other people involved in the Games, and a few complicated books about mutt and arena development in the library section, action figures of most tributes behind glass cases, and some tokens taken from dead tributes. I have much more than that, and that's why it's so popular.

Tomorrow, I'm going to go to the arena for the 19th Hunger Games and film the latest instalment of my Hunger Games professional re-enactment videos to be part of my video collection, along with the real Games footage of that year. The actor I chose to play Vulcan Hardy is really amazing! Unfortunately, I'll miss the live footage of the Hunger Games, but I'm keeping my assistant Penelope in charge so people can watch it in the museum.

I'm getting ready to go to an interview party, to mingle and chat while watching the interviews. I have this AMAZING cocktail dress that looks just like the District Nine chariot outfits, except shorter, puffier, and more FABULOUS!

Anyway, I take a taxi, decorated in this year's finest Hunger Games images, Eridan slashing a mannequin with a katana, Thalia shooting a dart, Persephone waving in her chariot outfit, Taylor stabbing with a machete, and many more. It's awesome, and I love my home.

I soon arrive at the Blaise mansion, where this party is being held. Everyone's in an outfit inspired by an outfit showcased in the Games this year. I can see Argenta Blaise in a chic dress inspired by the training uniforms, and my goodness, even Embeth Quirina in an outfit resembling Natalie Andrez's reaping clothes! I thought she had to be with the other Gamemakers tonight!

Soon, Regulus Kaiis runs up to me. He's such a rebel! He's wearing clothes from the LAST Hunger Games, a replica of Hiroto's victory outfit. Good grief, is he asking to be ridiculed?

"Tullia!", he whisper-yells, "You missed the interviews for the first four districts! Do you know how late you are?"

"Then why aren't the Five interviews showing?", I ask.

"It's an intermission," he says, "I guess they'll be playing re-runs early tomorrow. I'd hate to get up that early, but if you want to see the first few interviews, you're going to have to."

"I always get up early," I say, "I have a museum to run."

I grab a slice of red velvet cake as the lights dim, and the Capitol seal, with brightly coloured fireworks behind it, is shown on the big screen, accompanied with the timpani that always play during the Games. The intro sequence for all Hunger Games themed events plays, and I see Scipio Severo sitting on the oh-so-familiar red velvet chair, with a matching one across from him for the tributes. He greets the audience, and introduces the Five boy, twelve-year-old Atlas Krothon. His extremely out of shape physique does not fit his orange suit very well. His training score, displayed on the screen behind Scipio, is a three.

He does not do very well at all. He mumbles all his answers, and it's obvious that Scipio has to pretend to hear it and understand. That boy will get absolutely no sponsors.

Next up, Robin Wood, from the same district. She's dressed in a flowing green dress, with a feather tied to a golden cord around her neck. She looks pretty bland, she probably won't get many sponsors either.

"Do you have any alliances, Robin?", asks Scipio. I know they've shown some parts of training, but not others. They usually show the parts where they're slashing up mannequins and stuff, and not when they're making alliances, to try and surprise the audience.

"Yes, I do," she replies quietly, "They've all been on before, and they're smart and strong, well, some more than others."

You can tell the next tribute is strong, he has a score higher than the Two pair! His name is Hugo, and he only has one eye. He just sits down and glares at the audience, no matter how much Scipio encourages him to talk. Eventually, he storms off the stage, even when his interview isn't finished.

His district partner, twelve-year-old Persephone, provides a contrast to his dark, gloomy angle. She's in a frilly pink dress, the go-to outfit for all female twelve-year-old tributes, I guess, and her black hair is in a bun. She scored a three.

She chats to Scipio happily, and seems really perky, but I can see, from many years of tribute-watching, that there's a certain edge of anxiousness in her words. She might get like, one sponsor, which is better than the other tributes I've seen so far, except maybe Hugo, but that's barely enough to take her to victory.

I know one thing about these tributes, they'll make a great show, and hopefully I'll get that shipment of action figures for my display, and perhaps more for my gift shop. I know I'll have a lot of visitors this year, thanks to some luck and a few slips of paper.

 **Kyle Solace, 14, Sister to Nelly Solace**

It hasn't been the same without Nelly.

She's funny, and nice, and she's gone. I know she can make it out of the Hunger Games, she's really fast, and she has strong friends from what I've seen.

My parents are fine with Nelly being allies with Cyan, the doctor guy, because he seems nice enough, but they aren't happy with her other ally, Taylor. He's the one who almost beat me up the day of the reaping.

It's time for the interviews before I know it, but we don't have a television at our house, so we're going down the the town square to watch it on the big screen that the Capitol provides once a year. I get my jacket on, and I walk down there with my parents.

We're just in time, Scipio's introducing Taylor, who apparently scored a seven. My mum narrows her eyes as he talks, it's obvious that my family doesn't like him. I don't like him either. He acts dark and mysterious, like the black suit he wears. He might get a few sponsors.

Next is Nelly, she scored four, and she's so bright compared to Taylor, wearing a knee-length yellow dress, her blonde hair in a high ponytail. The bark bracelet I gave her is on her wrist. She looks awesome, and I can see my parents are crying.

She talks for a while to Scipio, then pulls out a piece of paper from a concealed pocket, and asks him if she can read it. He nods his approval, and my sister starts reading:

 _"Sunshine outside my window_

 _Sheets and blankets thrown back_

 _Comfortable clothes_

 _Running out the door_

 _Warmth_

 _Climbing trees_

 _Laughing and joking_

 _No better place in the world_

 _District 7_

 _I'm winning_

 _And going back to the land_

 _Of birch and sunlight."_

"I know it's bad, but I wanted to read in front of an audience to see if they like it," she says, "Do you like it?" Yes, I mouth, as I hear cheering Capitolites. She's popular, but not nearly as popular as the Ones or Twos. I guess that's a good thing…

My parents start walking back to our house, but I want to stay a while to watch the rest of the interviews. I like the Eight pair, and I think Vester would make another good ally for Nelly.

He isn't doing very well. He stutters and mumbles, and keeps looking down and fiddling with a bracelet he has. No one in their right mind would sponsor him.

Velvet is a different story. Dressed in a red gown to match her flaming hair, she is sassy and confident. I've heard she's a Career this year. A lot of people are going to sponsor her.

It's getting a bit boring as the interviews drag on, so I start walking home, with the moonlit skies that Nelly didn't mention. I've always liked the stars, and I think, in Nelly's alliance, Taylor is the moon, strong and silent, Cyan is the earth, full of health, and Nelly is the sun, a beacon of hope for us from the land of birch and sunlight.

 **Wheaton Anderson, 13, Brother of Thalia Anderson and Orphanage Escapee**

I wasn't happy about the new addition to our pack.

Since forever, my siblings and I have fought to survive, just us, no one else. Thalia, Amelia, me, Sophie, Andrew and Harry. We were strong on our own, but tougher than all the Peacekeepers in the land together. Or something.

Then things started to go pear-shaped. First, our hut in the woods that we've lived in since our parents left us here and we were left to fend for ourselves, burnt to a crisp. Then, for this year's Hunger Games, a vicious one, for sure, our Thali was reaped. Then we were sent to the orphanage, which was pretty awful. We escaped luckily, and went back to our woods, but this annoying girl came back with Amelia when she got supplies.

Her name's Cerys, and she's apparently never been out of the orphanage except for reapings and Victory Tours. She's very annoying, crying about everything. If she's supposed to replace Thalia, it's not going to work. Thalia's amazing, this girl isn't. Thali should never be replaced.

And to top things off, today we're going to go into the centre of the town to watch the interviews, where we can easily be caught. No matter how much I want to dump Cerys there and run, I won't step foot inside that place again if I have to.

Amelia figures that, even though it's a mandatory event, we can get away with only being there some of the time. We're going to go for Thali's interview, then stay until we can find a way to sneak out unnoticed. Since most of the town will be there, we can probably loot a few stores in the marketplace to keep us going for the next few days.

We step out of the woods together, and it's funny, because even though we're out of the woods, we're still very in the woods because of these Hunger Games, and we're not going to be out of the woods any time soon, unless fate smiles and Thalia wins. But I'm not raising my hopes.

We run into the main town of the district, weaving through paths, and final going into the crowd as Leonard, Thalia's ally, steps onto the stage.

Wheat, wheat, wheat. That's all our district is really known for, and it shows in Leonard's outfit. He's in a suit made out of wheat, with a golden 4 on the screen behind him and the interviewer guy. Cerys has this dumb smile on her face, and I suppress an urge to push her away. She must have a stupid crush on Leonard.

"So, how did you earn that score, Leonard?", asks the interviewer.

"Well, I messed up," he said, "but what happens in the private sessions stays in the private sessions! But I CAN tell you that that isn't indicative of my strength in the arena, I think I'll do pretty good."

They laugh, and the interviewer announces that Leonard's time is up, and out goes Thalia. Her stylist is slightly smarter than Leonard's. Her gown is still studded with wheat, but it's dyed in a swirl of rainbow colours. She looks pretty good, and I can see Cery's mouth agape.

"Is she your sister?", she whispers to me.

"Yes."

 _And she's better than you, little red-headed upstart._

"I do have an ally, Scipio," my sister says in response to one of the interviewer's questions, "He's very capable, even though he doesn't look like it. Can someone guess who it is?"

"Jason!", yells a Capitolite.

"Atlas!", shouts another.

"Vester!"

"Hugo!"

"Leonard!"

"That is correct!", says Thali happily.

Her interview ends soon, and I glance in Amelia's direction to see if it's safe to leave. She shakes her head ever so slightly, and tilts her head in the direction of a passing Peacekeeper.

The boy from Ten, Ryder, is apparently a Career, from what he's said in his interview. He, compared to the other seven Careers, looks a bit weak, but still stronger than the majority of the tributes. He's pretty average looks-wise, and looks a bit too reckless. He has a mediocre speech, Thali's was better, but maybe that's just bias.

The girl, Thorn, is the third-youngest tribute this year. I can't help wondering why she didn't ally with anyone, it would help her out a lot. If I was in her position, I would ally as much as I could. She's wearing a dark blue dress with a layer of black lace, surprisingly mature for a thirteen-year-old. Usually they just deck the younger girls out in pastel pink princess dresses. She has an okay interview, I think she's going for the mysterious angle.

Thorn's almost finished, when Amelia taps my shoulder, and I know it's time to go. We slip out of the crowd, and into the darkness, while it's Sophie's turn to get supplies. It'll be hard, our new lifestyle, all of us sneaking into town to watch snippets of the Games, trying not to be seen, but we'll manage. For Thalia.

 **Tacita Mele-Mazak, 25, Personal Avox of Mindy Desperationis**

My life has barely been easy.

My family were executed when I was eleven for treason, but I was a fit young thing, so they spared my life. But not my tongue. I learned to sneak around, I learned to not complain, I learned that I was inferior.

For a few years, I was the Avox of a nice Capitol girl named Calliope-Caea, or CC as her family liked to call her. She was kind to me, and a very good musician. I was dismissed after she graduated high school, and I hope she's doing well now.

Then, I was assigned to Mayor Ronan Jason, who, to put it lightly, wasn't as nice as CC. He had two daughters, one from his first wife, who lived in District 11, and one from his second, who lives with him in District 2.

Soon, he assigned me to the Eleven daughter, Mindy. She's the worst of the two daughters. She bears her mother's surname, Desperationis, for reasons I don't know. Mindy's the kind of person who threatens other kids with knives if they get on her wrong side. Heck, she even killed a kid's dog to make into a teddy bear!

She's in the Games this year, so I've been sent back to Mayor Jason and his other daughter, Feferi. It's not easy, but it's certainly better than serving Mindy every day. They've ordered me to watch all the Hunger Games programming, because according to Mayor Jason, "You serve Mindy. When Mindy makes it out, nothing will change. You must know how Mindy fares during the Games, to serve her to the best of your ability."

It's the interview night tonight, so I've been watching every single tribute mutter their way through a conversation with Scipio Severo. Mindy's apparently what they call a Career tribute this year, and I'm sort of happy to see her with people who enjoy blood and torture as much as she does.

Her district partner, Cyan Crosser, comes out soon, in a, you guessed it, cyan tuxedo. He chats with Scipio in a deep, thoughtful voice, a thing he's lucky to have. He seems strong enough to be good with weapons, but instead he talks about being a medic, and helping injured people in the fields so everyone can work efficiently. He's a really good speaker, and sounds like someone Capitolites, especially female ones, would sponsor.

Mindy comes out when Cyan leaves, in a tight red dress, and sits down in the red chair opposite Scipio. She's telling the Capitolites not of Mindy, but of a strong, beautiful, capable war goddess, who will step over the corpses of her adversaries and cheer. She gets a thunderous amount of applause at the end.

Next is District Twelve, the district that has never won a single Game. No one really has high hopes for these tributes, their mentor, Ms. Mayhew, is it? She doesn't seem to be doing a good job.

Jason, the boy, is a nice guy who talks about his brother, and the adventures they'd had with their friends. You could tell from the sparkle in his eyes that it wasn't made up, he wants to go back and see his family. He deserves to go home, but so does every tribute in these Games.

Katerina is playing with fire, and she's going too close. She talks about thinly-covered themes of rebellion, mutiny and revolt, and the fire in her eyes is dangerous, and she doesn't know who she's messing with. Poor girl, she could be a victor if not for that tirade.

After the programming finishes, the Jasons walk out of the room, and I stay behind and clean up. I can only hope Mindy comes back, as awful as she is, because I'll be dismissed to a certainly more awful master or mistress. I've been lucky so far, and I know my streak has to end sometime.

 **Mimi Liang, 35, Victor of the 6th Hunger Games and District 9 Mentor**

Once the interviews are over, I know it's time to say goodbye to Leonard and Thalia.

Mentors don't see their tributes on the day of the Games, it's only the stylist that goes. It's sad, but it's the way the Games work.

I see them walking into the apartment where they'll spend their last night in comfort for a while, probably forever. They still have their costumes on, and they look tired, but relieved that it was over. I embrace them, and step back to farewell them.

"Thalia, Leonard, listen to me," I say, "You're strong, you can do this, I'm sure. Give it your all, and try your hardest to get out of there alive. Believe me, it's not easy but.."

"Mimi," says Leonard, interrupting me, "it's okay. I know we'll probably die, there's no avoiding it. You don't have to pretend we have a chance."

"I'm not lying to you," I say, and I can feel tears, 'I think you have a chance, more than my…other tributes…"

"Thank you for everything, Mimi," says Thalia, "We'll try to make it out."

I hug them one last time before saying farewell to the children, and I go into my room to get ready for my own interview today. I step into the ensuite bathroom, and I wash away the tears from my face. This happens every year, no matter how I've prepared myself for the worst.

I get into a yellow gown, and tie my hair into a bun. Soon enough, I'm at the Games Chat studio, where my prep team seem to find endless fault with my appearance.

"Mimi, you should probably wear this blue gown, it's much more stylish."

"Mimi, do you really think that makeup will do?"

"Mimi, do you even learn anything from us?"

They've always annoyed me, but I guess I'm going to have to put up with them for the rest of my life. After they've finished dramatically adjusting my appearance, I can hear the booming voice of the interviewer, not Scipio, this is way below his level, and I step into the light.

 **INTERVIEWS ARE OVER AND THE BLOODBATH IS NEXT EEEEEEEEK!**

 **Sorry, I'm just super excited to finally get into the arena! Did you like the perspectives of everyone? Any last thoughts about the Pre-Games. Have you voted on my arena poll? If not, it would really help if you could vote.**

 **Also, here's the training score list:**

Gemma LeBrilliant, D1F: **9** _Gemma showed her skills with a bow and arrow. She did well, but not Katniss-level awesome._

Jett LeBrilliant, D1M: **9** _Jett used spears to skewer mannequins, but his stance was a little bit off._

Natalie Andrez, D2F: **10** _Natalie showed her talent with the flail, and her session went pretty well._

Eridan Medea, D2M: **10** _Eridan used a katana and some throwing knives. He did exceptionally well with the knives, but he didn't use the katana as well as he could have._

Decimal Techstone, D3F: **6** _Decimal built a taser, and it worked really well, though it was hardly a practical weapon._

Zeus Technik, D3M: **6** _Zeus built an electric snare that worked very well, and he tried to disguise it, but to no avail._

Serena Willis, D4F: **8** _Serena used a spear, and tried to weave a net, though she didn't get time to finish it._

Dylan Salton, D4M: **9** _Dylan used a trident, but it was evident he didn't put enough practice into it._

Robin Wood, D5F: **5** _Robin purified water and prepared raw meat. No one was really that_ _interested._

Atlas Krothon, D5M: **3** _See Chapter 17 for what he did in his session._

Persephone Frostine, D6F: **3** _Persephone traveled across many types of terrain to show how she could be quiet. She didn't do_ _especially well._

Hugo Vantruger, D6M: **11** _See Chapter 19 for what he did in his session. He mainly got that score so people would target him._

Nelly Solace, D7F: **4** _Nelly used throwing knives, and didn't do especially well. However, she was not the wort knife-thrower today._

Taylor Blackett, D7M: **7** _Taylor used a machete, and he was quite good._

Velvet Laycie, D8F: **9** _Velvet used her signature chakrams, and she did pretty well._

Vester Mortana, D8M: **5** _Vester climbed the climbing wall and the tree model._

Thalia Anderson, D9F: **7** _Thalia used a blowpipe and poison darts. She was great at making the poisons, but_ _couldn't aim right with the pipe._

Leonard Wallace, D9M: **4** _See chapter 19 for what he did in his session._

Thorn Debrasker, D10F: **5** _See chapter 19 for what she did in her session_

Ryder Lapierre, D10M: **8** _Ryder basically did the same thing as Eridan, but with less skill._

Mindy Desperationis, D11F: **10** _Mindy showed her expertise with_ _throwing knives, and unnerved the Gamemakers with her cackling._

Cyan Crosser, D11M: **6** _Cyan showed his medical skills, and it was moderately impressive._

Katerina William, D12F: **6** _Katerina used a long, epee-like knife to slash through mannequins._

Jason Hendrix, D12M: **5** _See chapter 19 for what he did in his session._

 **And the alliance name competition winners!**

 _ **WINNERS OF THE NAMING COMPETITION!  
**_

Congratulations to the winners, and thank you all for entering! The winners below will win a platinum-tier sponsor gift!

 _Jett, Gemma, Eridan, Natalie, Dylan, Serena, Velvet, Ryder, Mindy_

 _(The Careers will be their secondary name)_

 ** _Nine Living Lifetakers_** _Submitted by Platrium_

 _Decimal, Zeus, Atlas, Robin, Persephone_

 ** _The Fifth Sense  
_** _Submitted by BirkaranDaReader  
_

 _Nelly, Taylor, Cyan_

 ** _The Amateurs  
_** _Submitted by AmericanPi_

 _Thalia and Leonard_

 ** _ThaLeo_**

 _Submitted by Platrium_

 **I'm very excited for the next part of the story, and I hope you are too! Thank you for following Moon Skies!**


	21. The Bloodbath

**Nelly Solace, 16, District 7 Female**

It's dawn when we're loaded onto the hovercraft and injected with a tracker device for the Death Games. I never thought it would really come, but here I am, being flown to my death.

Soon, we land in the Launch Rooms, or as my mentors like to call it, our vigorously fixed destination. I don't know why they call it that, it's weird.

I find that my stylist, Jessalinnnia, is down here to, presumably to make me look like a supermodel when I die. If I die, If I die, I remind myself. There's still hope for me. Isn't there? If I die, I won't have time to execute my sponsors-on-a-massive-scale-brilliant-scheme that I've been planning. The name's not final.

 _Unless…._

"Okay, Nelly, honey," says Jessalinnnia in her ever-annoying voice, "Do good out there, okay? Here's your clothes."

She hands me a bright green polo shirt, some black leggings, and green high-top sneakers. I quickly put them on, and look in the mirror provided. I'm different. My appearance looks happy, and bright, but I look sad and scared, but at the same time there's a fire in my eyes that tells me I at least have a chance of making it out of these Games.

 **Katerina William, 17, District 12 Female**

We got lucky with our arena uniform this year.

I have an orange polo shirt, matching shoes, and black leggings. I'm comfortable in these, and I can fight.

My stylist, Amadea, raises an eyebrow when she sees the tattoo on my back. I got it when I was in the Capitol a few years back with my father.

"Really, Katerina?", she says, "A snake? I thought you disliked them."

"I do have a phobia of snakes," I reply, "and when I got this tattoo, I thought it would help me conquer my fear, but it didn't really work. It still looks nice, though."

"Fair enough."

I change into my clothes, and I hear the same robotic voice from the private sessions telling us that it's time for the games. Amadea hugs me, and I step into the tube which will take me into the arena, and it slowly ascends, until I can see the golden Cornucopia, and the dazzling arena.

The Cornucopia sits atop a pedestal surrounded by a moat of green liquid, which I don't want to dive into, with a bridge to it in between each starting plate. There are some antique game machines dotted around the room, and eight exits. Four go into some sort of corridor, I think, and the other four go out into the open. It's colourful outside.

10.

Okay, I really need to get ready.

9.

The Games are going to start soon.

8.

I can hear incoherent murmuring, and I don't want to find out what it is. I look around to see who's next to me.

7.

It's the Six girl and the Eight boy.

6.

BOOM!

5.

One tribute has been blown to bits.

4.

It was Hugo, the one who scored an eleven.

3.

I don't think he moved.

2.

But there's no time to dwell on it because…..

1.

I hear the gong ring, and I race off my pedestal into the Cornucopia. I dodge the other tributes as I run into the middle on the bridge. It was the one between me and the Six girl, I think I'm on it alone.

I think I'm doing well. One foot, other foot, one foot, other foot. I have a rhythm, and I'm doing well, until I feel hands pushing be down, into the green liquid, which doesn't seem to be acidic. I look up and see my attacker's face. Eridan Medea. Then I'm plunged into the liquid, and soon, I see red.

 **Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Female**

I was worried that I'd hate the sight of blood and corpses in the arena.

But I don't. That'll help me out a bit. I grab a bow and a full quiver from the Cornucopia and scrabble up to the top of the horn to see the tributes. I shoot an arrow in the direction of the Three boy, but it misses. Then I shoot one at the Eight boy, and it hits him in the neck, and he falls to the ground in a spray of red.

I'm not going to waste any more arrows. I sling my quiver over my shoulder, and climb down. I go into the centre of the Horn, throwing away clothes and loaves of bread as I hear screams in the background. I find a spear, it'll do.

I run into the fray, and I see Jett stab a red-head in the chest with a spear, as Serena, Velvet, Ryder and Dylan guard our supplies and Mindy, Jett, Natalie, Eridan and I go into combat. Mindy is taking her time murdering a blonde girl, with two boys watching in horror. Eventually, one leads the other away as the girl bleeds out.

I can see a boy who has somehow found a knife, and he runs in to try and grab supplies. He gets in a fight with Ryder and Velvet, but he has a little bit of time because Velvet runs to get a better distance out of her chakram. Then a body collapses, with a knife in its chest. It's not the boy who ran in. He's running for his life now, with his ally.

Ryder is dead. He was a weak link, and we won't miss him that much, but I guess it'll be harder without someone else to kill for us.

Soon, the bloodbath has sort of stopped, and I count the loud cannons that we can hear. One, two, three, four, five, six. The optimum amount of death, so the Capitol will be satisfied with our bloodshed, but we can still get lots of death for them in the coming days.

 **Atlas Krothon, 12, District 5 Male**

As soon as the gong rings, Decimal runs over to me, then we run to Persephone, and we hide, away from the Cornucopia. One of her hands covers my eyes, while I think the other might be covering Persephone's.

I can hear screams, and the sound of heavy things hitting the ground. Corpses, I guess. No wonder Decimal doesn't want us to see.

I actually sort of like the arena. The room we were just in looks like an awesome place called an arcade that I heard about. They're whole places filled with video games! I saw before Decimal closed my eyes a red structure outside the room, so it might be something else cool. I also noticed that there was a hole in the roof above the Cornucopia, which showed a moon in the sky, even though it was daytime. Weird.

Soon, I can feel someone turning us around, and Decimal lets us see again. We're facing outwards, and Zeus is here with two backpacks, one of which she gives to Decimal.

"Great job, Zeus!", says Decimal, "but where's Robin?" I can see her eyes widening, then tears falling.

"She….," said Zeus softly, "she…..didn't make it out. I'm so sorry."

Persephone starts crying softly, and I don't know what to do. Robin's dead, and she's probably why I'm alive at this point too. She went in there for us. I'm rooted to the ground, shocked.

"It wasn't your fault, Zeus," murmurs Decimal quietly, "Come on, we need to get out of here."

I don't move, even when the others are. Robin can't be dead, she was nice, her soup wasn't even that bad. I was being dumb in training to treat her like I did. I didn't know I would miss her so much.

So that's why, when I leave, I throw my TravelGame, the thing I used to cherish so much, into the dust. It's time to grow up.

 **Cyan Crosser, 18, District 11 Male**

When we rose into the arena, I couldn't believe my luck.

I was in the middle of my allies, Taylor to the left, Nelly to the right. We could run in together, and it would be easy.

Then I hear Nelly's voice. She's reciting rhymes in a confident voice.

 _The sunny skies look over me_

 _I'm ready for the fight_

 _The moon skies will look over me_

 _Deep into the night_

 _When I taste victory_

 _I will wear a smile_

 _For I would have won this_

 _For Mum, and Dad, and Kyle_

 _The sunny skies look over me_

 _In here while I fly high_

 _The moon skies will look over me_

 _When I know that I won't die_

She keeps repeating that poem again and again, even when the Six boy blows up, she's getting louder and louder every stanza, so she's practically screaming when the gong rings.

We run into the centre, and I see a medical symbol on a white box. I run for it and grab it, it's the only tool I need. Taylor's got a machete, and Nelly's got a… no, no, no! The murderess from 11, Mindy, is standing over Nelly, and she uses three knives to pin her to the ground while my ally screams. Taylor's as shocked as I am, but soon, we run out of the bloodbath, leaving Nelly behind.

She was so confident that she would get home and see her family, but she was one of the first to die. She was just a child, deep inside the scared tribute, using humour like medicine. She didn't deserve to be here, but none of us did.

 _May you fly in the sunny skies, Nelly_ , I whisper, and I leave Nelly behind forever. Now, I have to protect Taylor.

 **Eridan Medea, 17, District 2 Male**

After the bloodbath and the cannons, my alliance sits down in front of me, and I address our current situation.

"That was a good run, everybody," I start, "though you leave a lot to be desired in terms of bloodshed. Does everyone have their weapon?"

Jett holds up a spear, Gemma a bow, Natalie a flail, Dylan a trident, Serena another spear, Velvet her chakrams, and Mindy her knives. I hold up my katana, not spoiled by blood. I killed the Twelve girl by drowning her.

"Interesting. How many kills?"

"One," says Gemma.

"One," adds Jett.

"Zero," says Natalie.

"Good grief, Gamemakers will give tens to anyone nowadays," I say, unimpressed with the poor showing of Natalie.

"I was finding a flail," she says, irritated, "They put it in the most hidden place in the Horn."

"Well, I had one kill," I say, "A very impressive kill, if I do say so myself. Feferi will be very proud of me by now, and Sollux will be peeing his pants because he's so inferior."

"Who?", asks Serena.

"None of your business," I say. She should learn to keep to herself, she can be very annoying.

"Whatever," says Dylan, "Serena and I got no kills, we were busy guarding the supplies."

"Passable," I reply. I didn't expect any better from Fours.

"I didn't get any either," said Velvet, "That stupid Nine boy dodged my chakrams!"

"Pathetic," I say, "Why are you all so incompetent! How many kills did Ryder get, oh wait, he didn't get kills, he GOT KILLED! CAPITOL, FEATURE RYDER LAPIERRE AS THE WORST CAREER IN THE WORLD!"

"I got a kill," said Mindy, "and it was glorious."

"Good to see SOME of us have some sense," I say, "That baby Sollux back at home would probably do better than you! And do you know how untalented he is? I'm going hunting, I expect all of you to organise our supplies by the time I get back, or one of you will be dying a lot earlier than necessary. Got it?"

My allies nod, and I know Feferi would be proud of how I handled those losers. Heck, if I got out of the Games now, she'd probably marry me on the spot! I'd love to see her again, and I'd die happy if we could become husband and wife.

 **Surprise! A quick update! Did you like this chapter? Did I write everything okay? How do you feel about the alliances and the death? I would have made this chapter longer, but I think it just says what it needs to say without being long.**

 **Eulogies: 24TH PLACE: Hugo Vantruger, D6M, Blown up by the Capitol for suspected rebellion**

 **Hugo was a good character with an interesting backstory, but I just can't see him being happy as a Victor, or the Capitol sparing him. You provided a great contrast to Persephone, and everyone seemed to like that. But alas, your time is up. At least you'll be able to see Julius again in the afterlife! Thank you GalacticCoach for this wonderfully complex character!**

 **23RD PLACE: Katerina William, D12F, Drowned by Eridan Medea**

 **Katerina, I'm sorry, but no one really seemed to like you as much as the other tributes. You were fun with the basketball and all that, but you just seemed like a bit of a Katniss clone. I am infinitely sorry for portraying you as a bit of a Sue when you could have been so much better. Thank you calebbeers21 for Katerina, you still have Taylor to cheer for!**

 **22ND PLACE: Vester Mortana, D8M, Shot by Gemma LeBrilliant**

 **Raise your hand everyone who didn't see this coming. (no hands)…Vester, Vester, Vester. Everyone knew you were going to be a bloodbath. I was going to surprise them and have you survive, but it was either you or Jason Hendrix who had to go, and no, offense, I liked Jason a lot better than you. My condolences to BirkaranDaReader, at least he scored higher than you expected!**

 **21ST PLACE: Robin Wood, D5F, Speared by Jett LeBrilliant**

 **First, I want to clear things up. It was a mistake that Robin was re-submitted, the submitter submitted a different tribute with the same name to the story, forgetting that another Robin Wood exists, so it is not because of that that Robin died. Robin was an amazing tribute, she led the second-biggest alliance in this year's Games, and I just loved her. Alas, she had to die, because I wanted the other tributes in that alliance to have another goal: to avenge their leader. I am very sorry, I believe in nargles too, and thank you so much for Robin!**

 **20TH PLACE: Nelly Solace, D7F, Knifed (or something) by Mindy Desperationis**

 **NELLY! Oh my goodness, I made you to be just another bloodbath that nobody really liked that much but NO. Everyone loved you, and I was so surprised! You were great to write with your poetry (even though I'm an awful poet) and your jokes, and you were just too young to die! Rest in peace Nelly.**

 **19TH PLACE: Ryder Lapierre, D10M, Stabbed by Leonard Wallace**

 **Oh, Ryder, where did it go wrong? You were even withdrawn from the story you were submitted to, and everything! Alas, there needed to be at least one Career death, and you were the weakest one. I know your death was REALLY unrealistic, but it needed to happen. Sorry, Ryder. Thanks to TehTempler for Ryder, at least you still have Thorn!**

* * *

 **By the way, the arena is the two most popular suggestions combined: An arcade, with a dance floor (somewhere), in the middle of an amusement park.**

 **Thank you for your support, without it, this would be another barren wasteland of a story with only two chapters, but look at us now! We're at twenty-one! Thank you all infinitely for following Moon Skies!**


	22. Day 1 and Night 1

**Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

I've been running for ages now, and I don't know if I'll ever feel safe enough to stop.

It's really sunken in that I'm in the Hunger Games, and anyone could kill me at any moment if I'm stupid enough to let my guard down. I was super unlucky to have the life I had back in Ten, and even more unfortunate to be reaped, and when I think it's impossible for fate to plague me any longer, we're NOT in a natural arena. In fact, this place is probably THE most unnatural place I've ever seen.

It's supposed to be daytime, but no, it has to always be night time, and I doubt that the moon is ever that huge. There's a super weird Cornucopia, and part of the reason I didn't run in was because that green stuff looked questionable. Outside that place, which looks enormous on the outside, is more night, and strange metal rails painted in a variety of different colours.

I stop to catch my breath, and I'm instantly scared that one of the Careers will pounce on me and rip me to shreds. I wish Iris was here. No, Iris doesn't deserve to be here, I wish I was back in Ten with her. She was the best part of my life back home.

I look around, and I can see illuminated signs proclaiming things like "Feel The Fear on the Fear-Inator!" and "A Rush of Adrenaline: Feel the Rush!". By far, the one that creeps me out the most is one saying "Angel of Death: The Most Deadly Ride On Earth!". A few ghostly things, angels of death, I assume, are decorating the sign, some beautiful, some ugly.

I know I don't have much chance of making it out. To my competitors, I'm little thirteen-year-old Thorn, an easy kill towards the end. To the Capitol, I'm little thirteen-year-old Thorn, the one who's not as cute as the twelve-year-olds, and not as mature as the fourteen-year-old. I'm stuck in the middle, forgotten. I highly doubt I'll be getting sponsors any time soon. I guess the only logical course of action is to try and change that.

The Capitol likes daring, but not rebellious things, from what I've seen. So if the little girl that no one really remembers does something like that, she will become more popular, meaning more sponsors and better odds. I'll have to do something like that soon if I want to live. I start walking again, thinking as I cross the footpath.

I'm far from the Fear-Inator and Angel of Death when I hear two unexpected sounds. One is happy chattering and laughing, and I turned around to see a few teens. I'm rooted to the ground with shock. They're going to kill me. I'm going to die.

Wait a minute, who are these people? I don't remember seeing them at the Training Centre, and I think I'm pretty observant. Oh. They're mutts. That explains the robotic movements and weird voices. Interesting, but scary. I'm not going to be calm for a while now.

I walk for a while longer, until I hear two deep-ish voices that sound anything but mutt-like. I walk a bit closer and duck behind a roller coaster car. where I peek out at the two boys. There's the one from Seven, the tough one, and the Eleven one, who I don't think is as good at fighting but still looks hard to take on. They're talking about leaving to hunt other tributes, and I have an idea.

Yes, it's all coming together now.

 **Velvet Laycie, 17, District 8 Female**

Eridan sure took his time organising the first hunt.

I still hadn't gotten a kill, because at the bloodbath, the stupid Gamemakers buried my precious chakrams under piles of clothes. Natalie had the same problem with her flail. We were glad to go with him to make corpses, this arena needs to be a little smaller.

I attach my chakrams and a hunting knife to a belt I found, while Eridan grips his katana tightly, Natalie lifts her flail, and Jett picks up his spear. It's a small hunt, because we don't want to wipe out all our competitors on the first day. Mindy's livid that she doesn't get to join in, I think Eridan banned her from coming because she'd get too excited and steal all our kills. Or maybe it's just that he hates her, it could be either. I'm pretty sure the only reason we're hunting at all is to make up for the bloodbath. It was more like a blood-puddle, according to the rest of my alliance.

We trek through the arcade, and we hear pinging and bouncy music as we navigate the room, flashing with neon lights. We find ourselves in a restaurant-type place, with chairs and tables made of glowing cubes in bright colours. We sit down at a round table for a rest, and Nat pulls out a bag of ten hard candies that she probably got at the Cornucopia, and she gives us two each.

"I'm not saving them for the others," she says, "I'm saving them for an emergency. I will literally kill you if you touch them."

I laugh awkwardly, while Jett smirks and Eridan purses his lips and looks down. There's silence for a minute or so, then we hear the sound of metal clanging, and laughter. We know what that means. Death. We grab our weapons and creep to the door. Eridan tries to push it open, but it only moves a tiny bit. A barricade, smart. I can hear screaming and more clanging, as Eridan and Jett slowly get the door open and Natalie and I get our weapons ready. Eventually, we can get through, but we only see one tribute.

We all laugh loudly, because that boy looks ridiculous. He has a saucepan on his head, and a bunch of pans of varying shapes tied to his body with string. He even holds a saucepan as a weapon. I stop laughing, and I throw my chakram at the boy's neck, and a cannon booms, followed by another one. Eridan's looking through the cupboards, so he might have found the boy's ally.

He comes back soon, with a smirk on his face and his katana in its sheath, and suggests we get going. He's munching on a cracker, and seems satisfied. We trek back to our glowing Cornucopia campsite, and we're extra careful not to fall in the green stuff, as we saw what Eridan did to that Twelve girl.

We didn't see it coming. The Four boy, covered in blood. And Mindy too. But the boy, Dylan, I think he was, had no legs attached to his body, and I could have sworn I'd seen two red lumps sinking into the green liquid. Mindy was using a short knife to cut off his arm. He was, quite obviously, dead. But where was his cannon?

"Mindy, you no good piece of trash!", Eridan exclaimed, "We were saving him for later!"

She shrugged. "I can't say I'll miss him. Who's with me?"

"Fine," spat Eridan, "but the next tribute we see, it's mine. I didn't find anyone in the kitchens."

Wait a minute, in training, I knew the boy had an ally. But if Eridan's telling the truth, the cannon was Dylan's. So his ally must still be alive.

Eridan talks a lot, and I zone out a little, until he does a head count, and one of us is missing. It's the Four girl, we never really cared about her. I leaned on the Cornucopia. If things kept going this well, I'll be home in an instant.

 **Cyan Crosser, 18, District 11 Male**

Nelly's dead, and I'm not sure what to make of it.

On one hand, she was really fun to hang out with during training, with jokes and stuff, and her poems were cool too. On the other hand, she was a weak link in our group, and she didn't clash well with Taylor. Oh well, I think she'd want me to carry on, and I have to, if I want to get back home.

If I do, things are going to be different. I probably won't be able to work as a medic anymore, so I might find a kid with a good head on their shoulders, and teach them how to do it. Everyone would be happy during Parcel Day, and Andrea and Terrance wouldn't have to mentor every year. They could take turns mentoring the tribute I didn't. They're always going to be better mentors than me, though.

But in the meantime, I have to think about Taylor and I. He got a pretty good stash at the Cornucopia, a large backpack, a machete and a hunting knife, and I have my pretty decent first aid kit. We are going to dominate.

Actually, no. The Careers outnumber us, and they're living better than some people back home do. They're going to dominate, but that's no reason one of us shouldn't try to win. We're probably the second strongest alliance, and we will kill anyone if it means getting home.

Taylor sits down near a tall, red rollercoaster, and I sit down too. He stuffs his machete in his backpack, and grabs out a pair of binoculars He throws them in my direction, and it lands behind me on the ground. I pick them up, and he's trying not to laugh.

"I don't need that piece of plastic," he laughed, "You get sharp eyesight in a gang of criminals."

"So... I should keep them?"

"Sure, whatever," he replies.

I hold the binoculars to my eyes, and I can see a long way away, I look around, and I'm shocked by a red blob, and writing accompanying it, saying THORN DEBRASKER. So there's a tribute there. I take off the binoculars, and she's gone. Good, I'm not ready to kill yet, and I have a few other things I want to ask Taylor.

"Where did you get these?", I ask Taylor.

"You know, in the backpack."

"But where was the backpack?", I inquire further.

"Right in the middle of the Horn."

"What?", I exclaim, shocked, "How did you not get hurt?"

"No one messes with the Shade, Cy," he replies.

"The Careers _will_ mess with the Shade," I say firmly, "and don't call me Cy!"

"Relax, Cyan," he coolly replies, "We have time. We'll be ready when they come."

Relaxing. That's hardly a thing you do during the Games. I guess I will have to be more calm about things. I need to see if there are any plants growing nearby that will make good medicines, and analyse my surroundings. Okay. I'm fine, I just have to hang in there until the trumpets sound.

 **Zeus Technik, 15, District 3 Male**

We got lucky shelter-wise, I guess.

Persephone spotted a roller-coaster that had a hidden door in the side, and by hidden, I just mean painted over to look like part of the mural stretching from the deserted food stall to the front of the line. We got in there easily, and we found a whole lot of roller-coaster cars which we can sleep in. It's a bit of a squeeze for Decimal and I, but we'll manage.

We didn't have much, just my backpack and Robin's, and there's not much in there either. Decimal and I take it in turns to go out of our little hiding place and find supplies, and stay back to watch Atlas and Perse.

Persephone's trying to stay upbeat, but is struggling for things to laugh about. Atlas, however, is entirely different after Robin's passing. He's withdrawn and taciturn, and doesn't speak unless spoken to. He's basically acting like a paperweight. I also saw him throw his video games into the dust as we were leaving the Cornucopia. This arena was made for him, and he isn't even commenting on it.

Decimal's trying to keep in control, but I know she's struggling. I can see the fear in her eyes when we talk about our fellow tributes, no matter how much Persephone and I try to change that. She's still the smart girl I had a crush on back home, but she's like the china ornament in our apartments, teetering on the edge, about to fall and break into millions of pieces with one touch. I'll change that. I'll be the glue that keeps the alliance together. We will be successful, and if we won't, I hope we at least have quick deaths, especially Perse and Atlas.

We hear the anthem, and we poke our heads through the door to see who died. The Four boy, Robin, The Six boy, the Seven girl, the Eight boy, the Nine boy, the Ten boy, and the Twelve girl. Eight deaths, and I don't think they were all in the Bloodbath. The tributes disappear, and we shut the door. Persephone and Atlas are already asleep in some cars, and I think Decimal will be asleep soon too. I exit the door, and stand outside in the moonlight. Maybe this isn't the best idea. I can guard inside.

I settle myself in an unoccupied car, and grab one of our two coils of wire out of a backpack. I can only use one coil, Decimal needs the other. I twist them together, and I'm calmed by the familiarity of it. Soon, I have a respectable trap, I just need a bit of string. I rummage around in the bag, and find the string I need. I tie it to the top of the trap I've created, and I step outside to set it up.

I'm pretty proud of myself for assembling this, to be honest. It's a head-sized wire dome that drops on your head when you try to break into our shelter, and electrocutes you. Now I can only hope none of my allies get caught in it.

 **Thalia Anderson, 16, District 9 Female**

No, no, no, no!

This wasn't meant to happen! Leonard and I should have gotten further than this, but stupid Velvet murdered him just as we were having a bit of fun making makeshift armour! I only escaped out through a back door that they shouldn't have even put there!

I was able to get away with a packet of jerky, some string, a knife, and a frying pan, which isn't bad, but I know that I could have gotten more of our stuff, well, his stuff. I run outside to try and find shelter. It's getting late now, and the Careers hunt again at night. I run into the least scary ride, and I climb up the rails of the rollercoaster as if it were a tree. There's a sort of tunnel at the top, and I think that'll be the safest place to sleep, which is definitely saying something.

I climb back a bit at the sound of an orchestra playing the anthem, and I see the faces in the sky of those who have died. Dylan from Four, Robin from Five, Hugo from Six, Nelly from Seven, Vester from Eight, Leonard, may he rest in peace, Ryder from Ten, and Katerina from Twelve. That should be it, and as the anthem plays its final chords, I climb back into my hut, and try to go to sleep as well as I can.

I dream about Leonard's death, the clanging of chakram against saucepan, again and again, like how they replay the most gruesome deaths back home. I need to get back home for so many people. Amelia, probably my best friend in the world, has to manage the rest of my siblings, and how much of our stuff was destroyed in the fire. Wheaton, the most daring person I've ever known, maybe pickpocketing so they can live. Sophie and Andrew, two halves of a whole, who will probably be taught how to survive by Amelia and Wheaton. Little Harry, who deserves way better than what he has. Leonard, who got me this far, and sacrificed himself for me. I will go home, no matter what I have to do.

Speaking of which, there's a boy climbing up the rollercoaster, I think he's the one from Twelve. I could kill him, he wouldn't know I was there. I grab my knife and sneak down. He sees me a split second before I grab his wrist, and the only thing stopping me from driving the knife into his throat is him telling me to wait.

"I can help you, I have supplies," he says, gesturing to his backpack, "You can trust me."

"But why?", I reply, "I just lost my only ally to a Career. No offence, but what makes you think you're any different?"

"Okay, I know you're bitter," he says, surprisingly calmly, "but I will help you. Or I could stab you. Either one's fine."

"Fine," I say, "We can be allies. Jason, right?"

"Yeah," he replies, starting to climb up again, "And you're...?"

"Thalia Anderson," I answer, "District Nine."

* * *

 **Another chapter done! What were your thoughts on how the tributes are doing, and the new alliance? I know a lot of you thought the Bloodbath could have used a bit more death, and more death there is! Here are the eulogies:**

 **18TH PLACE: Leonard Wallace, D9M, Chakram to the throat courtesy of Velvet Laycie.**

 **Okay, I stuffed up quite a few tributes, and Leonard was one of them. I'm sorry that I didn't really portray him as he was described on his form. Leo was cool anyway, and he wiped out a Career! Thanks to 101romansoldier for Leonard!**

 **17TH PLACE: Dylan Salton, D4M, Dismembered by Mindy Desperationis.**

 **DYLAN! I really liked your life back in Four with your friends and your happiness and all that, and your secret alliance with Serena was interesting too, but sadly, a lot of people need to die, and you were one of them. Sorry about that. Thank you LookingforhogwartsX for Dyl!** **  
That just about wraps it up for now. There's a super important poll on my profile, which will probably determine which method I will take when writing my next SYOT (which will be better than this one, by the way). Also, one question:**

 **When should I post my next SYOT?**

 **(Keep in mind that I won't start the reapings if Moon Skies is not completed, I'll just be opening and managing submissions)**

 **a) Top 10 of Moon Skies**

 **b) Top 8 of Moon Skies**

 **c) Top 2 of Moon Skies**

 **d) After Moon Skies is completed**

 **e) Other**

 **As always, thank you for following Moon Skies!**


	23. Day 2 (and Night 2, but isn't shown)

**Decimal Techstone, 16, District 3 Female**

We wore awoken in the morning not by the peaceful chirping of birds, or a delivery of fresh waffles, not even an alarm clock like back in Three, but with the soul-crushing realisation that we were in a deathmatch. That's dark.

Zeus wasted no time telling us that he assembled an electrical trap outside, and if we wanted to live to see the next day, we need to jump over a line in the gravel outside the door. He then took Atlas with him to go and hunt, while I stayed with Persephone. I handed her a cracker for breakfast, and she ate it in two bites. I also ate one.

"When are they getting back?", asked Persephone.

"I don't know," I reply, "I'm worried about them, actually."

"Well," the younger girl says, "if there's no cannons, then what's the worst that can happen?"

"Good point," I agree, "Now, I need to make a taser. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," replies Persephone, "but I'll find something."

"Good."

I dig the wire coil and a few other things out of the backpack, and I start making my weapon. If there's enough spare wire, we might be able to make Zeus one. I'm interrupted halfway through by the sound of feet hitting the ground, then Zeus and Atlas coming inside with some of the best things I've seen since the gong.

One is Atlas' obviously good mood. He's been quite bitter after Robin's death, and he didn't talk to any of us for a whole day. I don't know what Zeus did, but he is a miracle worker.

The second is a box attached to a shining silver parachute in Zeus' hands, which he told us he found outside. Sponsors! We watch intently as his hands prise open the box, and we see three apples, five plastic spoons, a tub of ice-cream, and a note:

 _You and your allies are doing really well. Here's something to remind you of home._

 _-Zeta_

Zeta Wheeler is the District Six mentor, so it's definitely Persephone's gift. That, and the words _Frostine's Ice-Cream_ on the tub. She smiles, and gets a bit misty-eyed.

"My parents own an ice-cream parlour back home," she says softly, "I helped make the ice-cream."

"You're so lucky!", says Atlas. Yep, definitely back to his old self, at least partially.

"Yeah," she continues, opening the tub, "Cookies and cream, my favourite! Thank you, everyone!"

"I hate to burst your bubble," says Zeus, "but it's going to melt soon."

"Of course," says Persephone, "That's why we're going to eat it now."

I stuff the apples in our bag, and I grab a spoon, as we start to savour it. It's the best thing I've ever tasted, and everyone else thinks so too. We're eating delicious ice-cream now, but we're going to go hungry eventually. But I push those thoughts out of my mind as I eat some more, they can wait.

 **Serena Willis, 16, District 4 Female**

Dylan and I could have dominated the arena, if only Mindy hadn't been, well, Mindy.

When she smirked, I should have just told Dylan to run for it. But I didn't, and I head Dylan's screams as he was killed by Mindy. She's certifiably insane, like, who would kill someone for the fun of it? Even Eridan has a reason to kill.

I'm in one of the arcade rooms, and the flashing lights are starting to drive me crazy. I need to get out. I swing my backpack onto my shoulder, and grab my spear. I make sure Dylan's feathered cuff bracelet, which fell off as Mindy flipped him onto the ground at the start of her attack, is firmly positioned on my left wrist, and my rope bracelet from Sterling is firmly positioned on the other. I run out of the room into the cool air of the amusement park.

It's pretty cool, there are rollercoasters of all imaginable shapes and colours looping through the blue sky. I can hear distant laughing in the distance. It's a place where most people would love to be. But since when did anyone love their arena? I leave my thought behind, and duck behind a snack bar nearby.

There's a slow-moving kid in the distance. I don't want to do it, but if I want to get out of this lively, fun hellhole, and see Mar and Sterling and Zarya and Cas and Dad again, I'll have to throw that spear. He'll be an easy target. I have to. Dylan would want me to. I step out and throw the spear, immediately jumping behind the snack bar again, and it goes right through his side. I hear a cannon boom, and I shudder. His allies have deserted, I could go grab the spear. I sprint out into where they were, but there's a problem. I didn't see they were still there.

They spot me, and they looked at me like I killed their parents, which I'm sad to say is half true. The taller girl tries to run at me, rage in her eyes, but the boy, her district partner I think, holds her back. The little girl just crumples to the floor and cries. I run away, abandoning my only weapon. It's better to be unarmed than dead, I think.

I see a merry-go round in the distance, some of the panels in the centre hanging precariously, about to fall off. I'll just stay there the night, it'll be fine. I'm about to step in when something hits me on the head. Rubbing it, I walk over to where it is, and it's a sponsor gift! It's obvious what it is because of the shape, but I still don't believe it when I unwrap it.

It's not just a spear, which I needed, but it might have been the best gift someone's ever given me. It's inscribed with a message:

 _We love you so much Serena, do us good in the Arena. Your mother would be proud of you._

Then it's signed by everyone in my family, but the best part is Mar's signature. He hasn't given up on me, he still wants me to come back. I whisper a quick thank you to the heavens, and I go on my way, my spear in my hands. I'm happier than ever, which is funny in the Arena. It feels like I'm floating on air.

I imagine myself marrying next year, and finally giving my family the financial support they need. I imagine twirling in my wedding dress, and telling stories to grandchildren someday. I imagine the happy smiles of all the children in the District when they get their first Parcel Day, a food supply to the victor's district every month for a year after their victory. It was only established a few years ago, so no one knows what it'll be like. I'll do great things I'm sure. I'm excited, elated, I just want to sing. I'm happy.

But not happy enough to not feel the burning hot pain in my back, or to not hear the ominous boom of my cannon.

 **Natalie Andrez, 16, District 2 Female**

Things have been crazy ever since Eridan got that sponsor gift.

We were lazily sitting around in the Cornucopia, having breakfast. I was talking with Velvet, who might be the closest thing I have to a friend in this mess, then a parachute came down, and Eridan caught it gleefully.

It was really weird, a stunt of sorts from pre-Panem times. Eridan got another sword, some padded gloves, some safety glasses, and three blowtorches. A note came with it, saying to put on the safety gear, and heat the sword up with the blowtorches. Then he could slay people with burning blades, or something.

He insisted we all go out to hunt, and I grabbed my flail, and Velvet attached her chakrams to her belt, except for a single bloodstained one. She looked at it with exaggerated disgust, then called out to the rest of the pack.

"Hey!", she said, "Natalie and I are just going to clean my chakrams. We'll catch up with you!"

"Wait, what?", I exclaim after they're out of earshot, "Why do you need me?"

"I'm approaching you with a deal," Velvet said, "I have a plan, and if it works, it could be the single greatest stunt in Games history, but I need help. Are you in?"

"You're not going to win me over that easily," I say firmly, "Tell me more."

"I'm going to poison the Bloodthirsty Duo," she says.

I know who she means, Eridan and Mindy, but that's not her style. She's more likely to just throw a chakram at their throats than to poison them. Does she even know how to make a poison?

"I just don't know, Velvet," I say, "we don't even know how to make poisons."

"I do," she says bluntly, holding out a zip-lock bag full of purple stuff with the consistency of mashed potatoes, "Nadya was a good mentor."

"But that's super visible," I argue, "They'll definitely see it, then they'll kill us!"

"That's why I need your help," she continued, "Can I see those candies you got out of the Cornucopia, you know, the ones that you brought on the First Hunt?"

"Oh, I see now!", I exclaim, "The purple poison will blend in with the purple candies!"

"Yeah," she said, undettered, "So, we're going to put the poison on two of them, and give them to Eridan and Mindy, while we share the others with the rest of the Pack. Once they die, we kill Jett and Gemma, and run. We can be allies."

"I can't help thinking that this will probably fail," I reply, "but I'm in."

We shake hands, and run to catch up with the others, trying not to acknowledge how likely this is to fail.

 **T** **aylor Blackett, 17, District 7 Male**

I swing my machete around, pretending to cut through people. Occasionally I cut one of the trees around us, but that's okay. We're not like the little kids, we'd probably collapse the tree if we sat up there.

"Taylor, can you please stop?", asked a disgruntled Cyan, "You're going to kill someone."

"Dr. Crosser advises bed rest before going out to kill everyone," I joke, "Fine, I'll stop."

Cyan rolls his eyes, and starts emptying out the contents of his medical kit, only to reorganise them in the many pockets and straps. I think I know why he does it, it's the same reason why I swing my machete around like a wild thing until he tells me to stop.

Ever since I joined my gang at the tender young age of thirteen, I'd wanted a cooler weapon than the cheap knives they assigned us. Everything good went to the higher-ups. Someone managed to bag a good-quality taser one year after I joined, and I thought I had a chance at getting it, but it was passed to another set of muscly hands before mine could even touch it. I dreamed of striking fear into my enemies' hearts with a machete or a sword, or even a rapier might have been cool.

I guess it would have been the same for Cyan. He told me he was a medic back in Eleven, and I don't think a poor district like that would have half the stuff he has now. I think they would have been okay though. Cyan knows what he's doing. He wouldn't be wearing that old armband if he had no clue, right?

"Taylor."

"What is it, Cyan?", I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Taylor," he repeated, "Run. Now."

My eyes grow wide, and I throw the backpack over my shoulders and ready my machete for battle as we sprint away from our makeshift home. I have no idea where we're going nest, but we need to go far, far away.

We rush into the large central building, and we turn a few corners before we stop, panting. We think we got away. Maybe we won't be so lucky next time.

 **Jason Hendrix, 14, District 12 Male**

Thalia's pretty cool. She's sort of like a big sister crossed with a personal trainer. She's kind to me, but wants me to test my strength and find my true potential.

I think she gives off a very big-sister-y vibe because she's used to it. I heard in the interview that she has a lot of siblings that she's protective of. If that's true, then she really needs to get back. But I need to more.

I don't know what Jenson and our friends would do. I know they look and act all big and tough, but they're some of the nicest people we know. I don't know how Jenson would react to my death, and who would be the leader of our group, the one that saved me from bullying and gave me hope in the darkest of times? Jenson will get older, and he'll need a job. I have like, six years to find a suitable predecessor. If I die, Jenson will be in the dark.

"Okay Jason," says Thalia in a tone that suggests order, "I have a strategy. We're going to be quiet as we move around the arena, and stop to steal from others. I'm not even going to pretend that we're little muffins who only steal to live. If the Capitol think we're daring and cool, they'll sponsor us. More sponsors means a better chance, which in turn means that you have a better chance of getting back to your family. In this situation, stealing is perfectly legal."

"Sounds good," I reply, "but a lot of others might have the same plan."

"Which brings me to my next point," she continues, "We need to be original. How, I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Dancing?", I joke, "We could be the Amazing Dancing Thieves!"

I twirl around, clapping my hands, and jump forward. Thalia is trying not to smile. I grin widely, and flail my arms around while I jump around. Now I'm not suggesting ideas, I just want to make her laugh. I jump down onto the ground, sliding a little on my knees, and I promptly fall face first onto the floor. She's laughing now, and I smile, both in her direction and in the direction of the cameras that will probably be watching us right now. I didn't realise it while I was dancing, but that was a golden sponsor opportunity. But I'm not going to do it for the cameras, I'd just feel really fake.

"You're an...interesting dancer," comments my ally with a smile.

"I learnt from the best."

"No matter how awesome your display was," she continues, "we really need a strategy. Let's walk and talk."

* * *

 **To kick off this author's note, I have a realisation. We have a Zeus. We have a Thalia. We have a Jason. If we had a Beryl, this would be so awesome! From now on, Thalia and Jason's alliance will be called the Lightning Kids, for obvious reasons.**

 **Also, before we get started on our eulogies, I have an exciting announcement! I have a new SYOT, Fantasies Swept Away! Feel free to submit a tribute, or two, or even ten, I don't care! It's not first come, first serve. If we could get a bunch of awesome tributes quickly, then we can start quickly, which will be great. I already have a bunch of amazing tributes to consider, so thanks to their submitters!**

 **Now, onto our dearly departed:**

 **15TH PLACE: Atlas Krothon, D5M, Speared by Serena Willis**

 **Atlas was a cool tribute. I sort of wanted to write a video game addict when I got him, so that was pretty awesome. His interactions with others were fun to write as well. However, he never could have won the Games, and I suppose it's a good thing he didn't see all of the upcoming bloodshed. Thanks so much Platrium, for this amazing tribute.**

 **14TH PLACE: Serena Willis, D4F, Killed by Eridan Medea (I don't know how to describe this death)**

 **EXPERIMENT: 1000 Degree KATANA VS DISTRICT 4 FEMALE**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I'm really, really sorry.**

 **I don't know why I did this. I guess I thought that a 1000 degree katana would be a pretty cool weapon. Please don't kill me.**

 **Serena was an awesome tribute. Her relationships were great (I just realised I spelt her boyfriend's name wrong the whole time), she was generally quite awesome, and she was a sponsor magnet. Alas, 23 people have to die, and Serena just didn't make the cut. She probably could have won, though. Thank you to Qui3tSt3ps for Serena.**

 **Also, friendly reminder that you can sponsor tributes! All of the gifts in this chapter were sent by yours truly, and you have a sponsor point for every review, as well as more if you've participated in some events. PM me with the gift you want to send (I've lost the list), and I'll name a price.**

 **As always, thanks for following Moon Skies!**

 **P.S. I forgot something! Here's the planned format for my next SYOT! (but obviously Nelly won't be the tribute)**

* * *

 **Nelly Solace, 16, District 7 Female  
**

 _"I like cheese"_

* * *

*insert story here*

 **Thoughts?**


	24. Day and Night 3 (Not in Arena)

**Airisu "Ris" Wolfe, 14, Student at the West Capitol Academy**

School is infinitely better during the Hunger Games.

Firstly, it's streamed onto every single screen on campus, so you just have to go into a room and you'll see footage of kids killing each other and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I love some bloodshed in the Games, I just don't want to be too close to it.

My family thinks otherwise. My dad, Actaeon Wolfe, keeps the most distance from the blood, but is involved with the Games nonetheless, as the Head of Sponsorship. It was really handy when some kids used to pick on me at school, as I told them they'd be banned from sponsoring for life. I can't do that, of course, but what they don't know can't hurt them.

His girlfriend, Tullia Mayhew, runs the most popular Hunger Games museum in Panem, and literally everything goes in her collection. She donates about sixty-five percent of funds to the government, who reward her with giving her one-of-a-kind material for exhibits, like ancient transcripts of Gamemaker interactions. I think her goal in life is to get a huge exhibit of cloned tribute corpses.

My brother, Amias Wolfe, is studying at the Forever Loyal Saviour of Panem, Aquilo University, which I think is a bit of a dumb name for a school. He wants to be the Master of Ceremonies someday, which kind of suits him. He talks WAY too much.

The second reason is that there's no hard work while the Games are on. We're usually watching them, but when the tributes are being boring and hiding, we do fun activities like roleplaying and making up impromptu raps about the tributes.

I'm usually early for school, since my family's apartment is across the road. We could afford a mansion with Dad and Tullia's high salaries, but we opted to get a cheaper yet luxurious apartment, so we'd still have a lot of money. Besides, Amias and I have no sense of direction, so we'd be lost within minutes.

I buy a hot chocolate from the cafeteria, and sit down on a bench to take my shoes off, sipping the glorious beverage as I do so. Once I've finished the drink, I put on my precious rollerskates, and start skating down the paths of the school, going past the library, the gym, and a whole array of classrooms I can't remember. Eventually, I end up at 8L9, Grade Eight Lower Classroom Nine. No, I'm not academically behind. It's on the lower floor, that's all.

I quickly take off my rollerskates and stuff them back in my bag, and slip on the purple flats I bought the other day. Then, I jog inside, where my classmates are riveted watching the Careers play around with the blowtorches someone sent Eridan. I think someone in this school paid for them, but no-one knows who.

"Hey, Rainbow Girl," greets my best friend, Accalya, as she walks up to me. Everyone calls me Rainbow Girl because of my rainbow-dyed hair that cost four months of my allowance, but was so worth it, and my generally loud and colourful clothing. I like it.

"Hey, Lya," I reply, "What did I miss?"

"Just the Careers being stupid," she says, "I think they're going to show some outlier footage soon, though."

"Awesome, that's…wait a minute…..Dad?"

"Ris, oh my goodness!," he pants, tired from running all the way to me, "I totally forgot! It's bring your child to work day at the office! We're going to be so late!"

"Why do they even do this? Okay, let's go," I say, "Bye, Lya!"

Dad hails a cab, and we both step in. He hands the driver a few coins, and tells him to get the the Gamemaker's headquarters, as fast as possible. Suffice to say, I understand what it feels like to have your head spinning.

We rush through the doors, and take an elevator up to the second-highest floor, where Dad's office is. There are a few people milling around, chatting to people, or typing on computers, and some children watching the Games on screens, but the largest chair and desk, with a multitude of screens and pneumatic pipes, is empty. That's his desk.

He sits down, and starts up one of the computers. After pages and pages of stuff I can't understand, he accesses a page with SPONSORSHIP HUB at the top. He smiles, and clicks on a link saying PENDING GIFTS. There, a whole host of goodies are listed, and Dad clicks on the top one.

"Here's the button to click to send in the gift," he explains, pointing to a green circle on the screen next to the gift name, "Would you like to do the honours?"

"Thanks!", I say happily.

I click the green button next to the top item on the list, SPEAR- THORN DEBRASKER, and I hear a dinging sound, then all the screens in the room showing the Games change from Gemma eating jerky to a tired-looking Thorn sitting near some of the smaller, little-kid roller-coasters. The long package falls from the sky, and she smiles, and walks over to pick it up. She takes out the spear, and does a happy dance. That's so cool! I sent it into her, well, Dad and her sponsors did, but I clicked the button!

She sits down happily, and I swear, she smiles right at me. Maybe I won't be a stylist after all.

 **Amias Wolfe, 20, Student at FLSOFA University**

"And little Thorn Debrasker gets the sponsor gift she needs to dominate!", I announce jubilantly, "Spear in hand, she stands up, and starts running! Is it the motivation that she can win this, and become the youngest Victor ever? No, it's Jett LeBrilliant approaching! He doesn't see the little girl, she should thank her lucky stars!"

The best part about being at FLSOFA is the fact that the public speaking courses are SO GOOD! I've been dreaming of being the Master of Ceremonies ever since I saw Scipio take the stage for the 11th Hunger Games, it wasn't an extremely exciting year, Mags won just by surviving I later learned, but I still love that year. Even if I don't become the Master of Ceremonies, I have plans to get an awesome Hunger Games show up. And with my connections, I'll never run out of material!

Anyway, for the duration of the Hunger Games, me and a few other public speaking students narrate the Hunger Games, switching places every few hours. I'm doing it now, which is really cool. We get the unnarrated stream, so we don't have to talk over Scipio. It's shown on a whole bunch of screens around the school, so you don't have to run around the grounds trying to find one big screen to watch the Games on. The teachers have put a ban on studying during the Games, which is also pretty cool.

"And we switch to Decimal, Zeus and Persephone! They're the second most nourished group in the Games, with two backpacks picked up in the Bloodbath and a sponsor gift of apples and ice-cream yesterday! Rumour has it that Persephone's parents made the ice-cream, let's zoom in a little, yes! It says Frostine's Ice Cream! Now that's something you don't see every day!"

Melynda, a student organiser for the Games events, gestures to me. Time to switch over, I see. I introduce a commercial break while me and the other speakers take a rest. I walk out of the audiovisual room and get a coffee from the machine outside. Capitol universities are the best, and my opinion was only solidified by a geography teacher showing us what district schools are like. The only decent ones are the training academies, and that's only for brutal Hunger Games trainees. For the thousandth time, I'm glad I live in the Capitol.

I'm also really excited for tonight, because I'm going to have dinner with Dad, his girlfriend Tullia, and my little sister Airisu, who's still stuck in high school. I live on campus, so I don't get to see them that much. Also, the dinner is almost guaranteed to be fun, with Dad's amazing cooking, Tullia's fun ideas, and Ris' inadvertent humour.

I grab some lunch at the cafeteria, and sit down on the grass, where the Hunger Games are being shown on a large screen. They're focusing on Taylor and Cyan. They're running, yet again, from Careers. That happened yesterday as well, so I can assume that the Careers are tracking them down specifically. That's smart, they're the strongest alliance left in the Games aside from the Careers. The Threes and Persephone are quite weak, but they can make usable electric traps. Thalia and Jason are just, well, there. I know a bunch of other people find them cute, but I can't see what's so cool about them.

Mindy throws a knife that cuts Taylor on the shoulder, but doesn't do too much damage. Cyan grabs Taylor's wrist and sprints off into the colourfully painted maze near the edge of the arena. Eridan signals for the pack to stop, and grabs Mindy's knife off her to throw it into the ground, seemingly marking that there was prey there. It's the worst idea ever, but I can't tell him that. The boy's too drunk on love to listen to reason, I've seen from the interviews.

As Cyan bandages up Taylor's shoulder and my friend Acacius narrates, the screen splits into several segments to show all the tributes at the same time. The Three-Six alliance are trying to lighten the mood by telling stories, Mindy's annoying the rest of the pack by throwing knives at things they pass, Thorn is sitting on a bench grinning, spear in hand. Thalia and Jason are talking about life back home to each other. The screens and transitions get better every year, I find.

I dig a notebook and a pencil out of my bag, and I do what I like to do when I'm bored, plan my hopeful future television show. If I become Master of Ceremonies, I'm probably going to retire from that job around the 50th Hunger Games, and then start my own show about the Hunger Games. If I don't, I'll just get to start sooner.

I write title ideas, and cross them out as I go. Eventually, I'm left with two: Tribute Talk and Amias' Place. Amias' Place is a bit of a mouthful, which Tribute Talk isn't. But I still feel like I'm missing something. Oh, I know! I cross out both of the titles, and write down a new one in large letters, AMIAS' TRIBUTE TALK! I grin. No matter how it goes, my future would be great.

 **Actaeon Wolfe, 42, Head Of Sponsorship.**

I stroll back into my office after I drop Ris back at school, and trip over before I reach my desk. Smooth, Actaeon, smooth. I sometimes wonder how I got a girlfriend.

My first wife, Jennifra, was the girl chosen for my arranged marriage. We got along fine until our wedding, when I finally saw her as the high-strung, picky, irrational hypocrite she is. We wanted to divorce, but by then, we had Amias, and neither of us wanted to do that to the poor kid. I brought Airisu home from the orphanage a few years later, and she left the minute she saw that baby. I guess it's good for Ris that she never knew her.

But I'm not talking about Jennifra. After she left, my parents decided to not interfere with my love life anymore, and I didn't pursue anyone for a few years. Then, when Ris was seven and Amias was thirteen, we went on a family outing to the Games Museum, run by a certain Tullia Mayhew. Fast-forward a few years, and we're happy. Well, everyone's happy! Ris is doing really well in high school and Amias is on track to become the next Master of Ceremonies!

I get up, and sit back in my chair. I scroll through the list of pending sponsor gifts, and I select the one with the most intelligible comments, the ones that aren't like "OOOOOOOOOHHHHH MAHHHH GAWDDDDDDDDDDDDDD HE ON FIREEEEEEEEE SPONSOR HIM PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!". This girl is very lucky today. I click the button and a basket of apples, bread and bananas comes down to a shocked yet happy Thorn Debrasker.

There's one on the list that has been there since yesterday, and it's pretty big. Those tributes will be really happy when they get it, but I'm going to send it later. I have a plan, and I hope it'll work. I've told it to only one person, the Deputy Of Sponsorship and my best friend since high school, Artemis Manners. People find it weird that I'm friends with a female with no romantic feelings, but we've never liked each other in that way. Besides, she isn't really one for romantic relationships. She helped me organise this whole thing, and she's sure it will work, but I'm still not sure, but I guess I have a reason to worry.

I cross the room to tell her a few more details, and I leave the office, confident in her ability to run the place. My journey home passes in a blur as I worry about tonight. There are so many ways it could go wrong, but I'm organising this. Nothing will happen if I'm careful. At least, I hope so.

I start cooking dinner, some roast chicken and vegetables, Tullia's favourite, and egg tarts for dessert. I quickly look around, even though I know nobody's there, and I open up a purple box, and drop what was enclosed into one of the tarts. I sprinkle it with pink sugar just so I know which one it is. I pull the chicken out of the oven and put the tarts in the fridge, just in time to see my smiling children walk in the door.

"Amias!", I exclaim, "I haven't seen you in so long! Ris, well, I saw you just a few hours ago! How was school, you two?"

"My course is awesome!", cheers Amias, "I got to narrate the Hunger Games!"

"Nice!"

"I'm painting Gemma LeBrilliant in art lessons," says Ris, "Miss Augustus says it's really good!"

"That's awesome!"

"Hi, what did I miss?" asks Tullia, walking into the room.

"Hi, Tullia!", says Amias, "We were just talking about school."

"Awesome!", she replies, "What's for dinner?"  
I set the table with chicken, and we all sit down and dig in. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. I relax as we start talking. Tonight's going to go just fine.

 **Tullia Mayhew, 42, Hunger Games Museum Manager**

Today was really hectic.

Well it wasn't bad hectic, but it was still really tiring. I got Serena Willis' spear for an exhibit, as well as a few of Atlas Krothon's game cartridges. But I had some of those dumb customers who think getting a third eye surgically attached to their forehead is cool. Goodness, I'm all for avant-garde, but that's just awful!

Also, there were no deaths today, so more people came to the museum, because nothing was happening. The closest thing we had to death was Taylor Blackett getting cut on the shoulder running from Careers! Eridan didn't even try to get out his fire sword! I wonder what would happen if the others got to use the blowtorches? I imagine Natalie swinging a burning flail, and Gemma shooting flaming arrows. Actually, that would be cool too, imagine if there was an archer girl who's known for fire, and shoots flaming arrows? Maybe from Twelve, to add a bit of spice to it. And maybe she has a lover! Yeah, that would be a tribute I'd watch. It won't be Gemma, though.

I'm glad Actaeon invited me over to dinner, he has this aura around him that sort of calms you down. My boyfriend is amazing, and his kids are really nice too. He's a great cook, and the roast chicken he made today is only proof of that fact. Tonight's going to be a great night, I can just feel it.

After we finish eating, Amias turns on the television to a movie we all like, "The Games Hero". It's about a girl from the Capitol on a holiday to Two, and she accidentally volunteers, but in the Pre-Games, the President gives her patriotic superpowers to win! It's a bit cheesy, but we all love it.

"I call upon the Power Of Panem to eliminate you, Twelve barbarian!", exclaims Panemia von Patriot , the girl in question, while smashing her sword into the ground to summon a mighty earthquake.

"I will never surrender to Panem, no matter how amazing and awesome it is!", yells Coalface McRebel, the villain.

"Well, you shall die a horrible death!", she cheers, firing a laser from the tip of her sword, burning a hole through his stomach. Coalface falls into the chasm that Panemia made, screaming in pain. H

Panemia proceeds to battle with her best friend in the arena, Shimmery Sparkles Jewelson, for the position as Victor. Shimmery Sparkles is almost as good at fighting as Panemia, but Panemia soldiers on, firing lasers, but Shimmery Sparkles dodges them with her sparkly powers, which were unheard of until now.

"Wait, you have powers too?", exclaims Panemia in surprise, "The President only gave me powers!"

"When you left your water canteen at our camp," said Shimmery Sparkles with a sly grin, "I drank from it, and I got superpowers too!"

"That may be so, Shimmery Sparkles," said Panemia, "but I am a daughter of Panem! Nothing can defeat me as long as I'm shielded by the Capitol!"

Panemia fires her Mega Magic Patriot Saviour Laser at Shimmery Sparkles, and she disintegrates into glitter. Panemia grabs the pile of glitter, and throws it into the wind. The trumpets sound, and Panemia wins the Hunger Games as the Best Victor in the Land!

"That's good for her," says Actaeon, "but I heard something great is going to happen soon in the real Games."

He grabs the remote from the arm of the chair, and changes it to the Games Channel. Actaeon also gets his phone, and types a few things that I can't see before he puts it in his pocket. I smile, and sit back in my chair as he grins at me, but I can see a bit of nervousness in his eyes. I hope he's not going to break up with me.

The broadcast switches to Decimal, Zeus, and Persephone walking back to their hole after looking for food. A large silver parcel drifts down from the heavens and lands at Persephone's feet. She grins, and picks it up. The trio run back to their hiding place, and once they jump over Zeus' tripwire and shut themselves in, Decimal opens the package happily, and it contains some hardware, wires and computer chips. Zeus and Decimal especially are happy with this. Persephone points out two smaller boxes within the box, and the three take them out. One contains three bottles of soy milk, and the other has six egg tarts.

"Wait!", exclaims Actaeon, "I've got egg tarts for everyone! Wait right there!"

He pauses the video, and rushes to the kitchen, and promptly returns with four egg tarts. He hands one to everyone, and we bite into them eagerly. It's really nice, but my teeth hit something hard in the middle. I slowly remove it from the dessert, and I can see it's dazzling. It's a truly beautiful diamond ring.

"Tullia Mayhew," he says slowly, "will you marry me?"

And of course, when you love someone, there's only one thing to say.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **And so concludes chapter 24! What were your thoughts on how this was laid out? Do you think it was a good idea?**

 **Thank you all so much for your Fantasies Swept Away submissions, they're all amazing! I have only two spots left, so please submit! It didn't really work so well the LAST time I made a filler tribute, everyone wanted her to live.  
**

 **Thank you to TehTempler, Platrium and Pi for sponsoring tributes this chapter! As always, thank you all for following Moon Skies!**


	25. Day 4 and Night 4

**Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

I cannot believe my luck.

If I wasn't with Decimal, Zeus, Robin and Atlas, I'd probably have died of dehydration or starvation by now, but we have had two sponsor gifts!

I remember the moment when we opened our largest one that we got yesterday. We were dancing around the box of egg tarts, soy milk and electric stuff, well, an action as similar to dancing that we could manage in our dark, somewhat cramped room.

I went to bed happy that night, while Decimal and Zeus tinkered with the stuff we were sent. I would have helped them, but I know nothing about building circuits and the like. Plus, they said what they were building was a surprise.

We're eating half an egg tart each and a sip of soy milk for breakfast. Zeus and Decimal are smiling. I am too, but I think they're smiling because of what they made.

"Well, are you ready, Perse?", asks Decimal.

"Definitely," I reply, "I can't wait to see what it is!"

"Neither can I," adds Zeus, "Decimal and I worked on different projects last night. Knowing her, it's likely that this stuff will be mindblowing."

"Thanks!", she replies, blushing, and holds out a long device, "Here's what I made. It's a device that shoots small but deadly bolts of electricity at a target."

"That is seriously awesome," comments Zeus, revealing two thicker and shorter devices, "This thing here is just a normal taser, and this one is my personal favourite. It shoots little electrified pieces of computer chips, and if my calculations are correct, it'll stick to their body, and electrocute them. I've got about fifteen pieces of ammunition in my pocket."

"That's really amazing!", I say, "How do you Threes do it?"

"We take a class at school every few weeks to learn to build stuff like this," Decimal replies, "They say it's a class to help us build computers in the future, but it's really for the Games."

The next few events leave me more surprised than ever. Zeus hands me the taser, saying that of the three weapons, that was the easiest to wield. I didn't think I'd get a chance to use any weapon. Then, something I'd never expected in my wildest dreams happened, Decimal kissed Zeus. On the lips.

I think that left all of us shell-shocked. What is even the word for ending a kiss? Whatever it is, Decimal did that, and all three of us were quiet for a few seconds, mouths agape.

"Wha...why...I..?", stammered a different Zeus from the cool, calm one I met at the training centre.

"I..I..I," Decimal seems to be having the same trouble, "I...I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Me too," he replied softly, "I...wow. I've sort of, kind of, had a crush on you for the longest time, and now...now, I can't find the words, but that...that was amazing. Decimal.."

They held hands, and, by some sort of unspoken word, we all knew what to do. We grabbed our bags, and left our dark hole for good, walking into the sunlight outside.

 **Jett LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Male**

"Desperate for Attention," says Eridan, using his hypocritical nickname for Mindy, "what on earth are you doing? Of course, I'm not surprised, your brain is the size of a sesame seed, but even someone as dumb as you should know that knives are for killing, not sticking in the ground."

"Weapons 101 with Professor Medea," scoffs Velvet.

"Rather, you're the dumb ones," she replied, "During training, I thought of an amazing idea. A hole, with blades of all sorts sticking out. Someone trips, they fall into the hole, and we have loads of blood and another kill on our hands. I didn't have enough knives, so I had to improvise."

"Hey, my chakrams!", exclaimed Velvet, noticing her weapons in the pit, "I sleep with them under my sleeping bag, and I'm a very light sleeper! How did you even get them?"

Soon, we all notice our weapons in the pit. My spear, Eridan's katana, and Natalie's flail. Mindy even managed to stick Gemma's arrows so that the heads face up! How is that even possible?

We grab them, but leave Mindy's knives. I don't really want to mess with her more, she already killed Dylan, and I thought he'd make it farther than that.

"Fine, be that way," the murderess replies, "Your loss."

"Hunting today?", asks Gemma.

"Of course," Eridan says, "I wouldn't please darling Feferi if we didn't."

"I'm still confused," says Velvet, "Who is this person?"

Natalie whispers in Velvet's ear, and the red-haired chakram-wielder rolls her eyes. I pick up my pear from the ground, and put a final piece of jerky in my mouth before jumping up with the rest of the pack, and marching across one of the bridges connecting the Cornucopia island to the arena outside. I consider pushing Eridan in, but I I know it'll be back to bite me later.

We decide to go the way we did yesterday, to the maze. We're going to hunt down the 7-Eleven alliance. Soon, we get to the rainbow labyrinth, but there's one problem.

The blade is gone.

 **Taylor Blackett, 17, District 7 Male**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Cyan, ever since you got into the Games, you've thought everything was a bad idea," I reply, "We'll be fine!"

"But these are the _Careers_!", he protests, "And their _Cornucopia_!"

"Who said it was theirs anyway?", I respond with a grin, "Remember in the first Games, Maddie Forrest from _Twelve_ was the _queen_ of the Cornucopia! Granted, only a few people ran in, but still! I don't think the Capitol has made a rule saying that all trained tributes are given it when they're thrown in here. Besides, we need the stuff."

"I guess," he sighs, "Let's get this over with."

I don't know what's up with him. During training he seemed really cool, cool enough to make me join his group, even if annoying Nelly was in it. He had really good ideas, and was a million times better than my district partner, who I was somehow obligated to ally with just because we're from the same place. Screw district pride, I needed to win this, and Nelly was only going to hinder me. Cyan was actually going to _help._

I run in onto the ground, which I now notice is covered in some sort of purple dirt, and pluck one, two, three apples off the top of a crate. I toss them to Cyan with a smirk. I find a brass saucepan hidden under a bunch of axes, and I start collecting small things, and throwing them in there. Purple candy, iodine tablets. small knives, even some bandages so that grumpy doctor can perk up a little. I walk out, and give the saucepan to him.

I run in, more confident now, and I find myself in the air, a pain in my foot. Cyan is yelling, and I'm down on the ground, pain racing through my body, and my vision turning red. I feel my blood leaking out of my body, and I find it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Sorry, Jade. This was a dumb death.

 **Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Female**

BOOM!

Okay, what happened?

Well, I know what happened, obviously, I'm just confused. Mindy made a knife pit, which is dumb even for her, and then our marker is gone from the front of the maze? I mean, it probably wasn't the best idea to just leave a weapon out in the open, but still. And someone died. That's good.

I don't remember seeing the little Ten girl at the bloodbath, so she might have stolen it because she had nothing, or maybe it was 7-Eleven, they've caused enough mischief already. I doubt it was the alliance with the little kids, they wouldn't dare to get this close to us. I don't think there are any other alliances. Maybe it was the Gamemakers.

Eridan, Mindy, Natalie and Velvet go into the maze, sending me and Jett back to the Cornucopia. I think that's a good thing. Jett and I haven't talked privately in ages, and we need a good plan for the next few days.

My mentors told me the pack will split up around this time, which is why I've taken to taking one of the larger backpacks with food, water and other supplies along with my bow and my quiver whenever I leave the Cornucopia, unlike the others, who rarely take more than a water bottle with their weapons when we go hunting. They scoff at me, but I know their carelessness will be their downfall.

"So, Gemma," Jett says, "I know what you're thinking."

"That it's weird to conform to far-fetched psychic twins stereotypes?"

"No," he replied, confused, "That we need to leave the pack."

"Of course," he said, "It's obvious to me anyway why you carry that huge backpack around the whole time. Anyway, it's getting too dangerous, I have a feeling Natalie and Velvet are planning something bad, and Eridan and Mindy could lash out and kill us any second."

"But we can't just leave," I protest, "You know we don't want to become Serenas Two and Three!"

"Exactly," Jett says, "We should leave probably the day after tomorrow, I can suspect that some blood is about to be shed."

"Yeah."

We walk back, and carefully cross the bridge connecting the Cornucopia to the arena, one of us getting an acid bath will not help our plan. Jett sits on a crate, and chews on a cracker. He jumps up after seemingly not long, and grabs a dark green backpack and starts to fill it. Two water bottles, three packets of jerky, two sleeves of crackers, two apples, a blanket, a canteen, and some iodine. He stuffs it under the crate, and encourages me to do the same.

"We're more than ready, " he says, "Now all we need to do is wait."

It's then we notice something chilling. A large stick at the edge of Mindy's pit. Red stains in the bottom. Someone tripped, and Mindy Deseprationis unwittingly added to her kill list. If even her failures are deadly, then I don't want to see her successes.

 **Cyan Crosser, 18, District 11 Male**

No. No. No. No. No.

Taylor died. There was so, so, much blood. Why? I'm a doctor! I should have saved him. He was bleeding. I had bandages, it would have been easy, so why isn't he here? Why?

I thought I was a good person, a good doctor, but someone I knew, probably one of my best friends, died on my watch. It was just two people I needed to protect. Nelly got dismembered, Taylor, Taylor, what happened to Taylor?

I know what happened to Taylor. Why did it happen to Taylor? He tripped, and he fell, and, and, and…he's dead now, but why? Even the little Six girl is alive. Even the little Ten girl is alive. Heck, I see her running off with a dagger and an apple that I'm positive Taylor took out of the Cornucopia. I can't be bothered to kill her. I've had one death on my hands today.

I take a deep breath. Everyone was meant to die in the Hunger Games. Taylor was just one of the people caught up in it. I have to move on, I have to cheer up. I know my mentors and escort and prep team, heck, even the kids back in Eleven getting cut by the machinery, they need me back.

I spy a little round purple piece of candy in the saucepan. That'll cheer me up easily. I unwrap it, and pop it into my mouth. For a few seconds, I taste the sweetness of it, but that was only for a little bit.

My bones feel weaker and weaker. I guess it's just the events setting in. I'm tired, and I have to get rest if I want to win. I close my eyes, and I smile at the thought of taking this home for my district.

..

..

BOOM!

* * *

 **And another completed chapter! What were everyone's thoughts on the tributes? Is Zecimal the OTP to end all OTPS? Are Jett and Gemma shaping up to be the next Serena and Dylan? Are Natalie and Velvet's plans screwed up? Who. Will. Win?**

 **Also, I have a few very important announcements! On the days in which there are no deaths or other significant events, people outside the Arena will have POVs, like in chapter 24. Also, the Top 8 Interviews will be like the Pre-Games interviews in format, which will be pretty cool.**

 **My next SYOT is officially closed for tributes, thank you for a bunch of amazing characters! There should be another prologue up soon. You may also submit escorts, stylists, and Capitolites, as everyone gets a POV eventually!**

 **Now, to our newest corpses:**

 **13th Place: Taylor Blackett, D7M, Tripped into Mindy's Pit Of Doom**

 **Taylor! You were the first submission I got for this SYOT, and you were pretty darn awesome, even though my writing for your first POV wasn't. You could have easily won, but I had other plans for victor. Rest in peace Taylor, and thanks to calebbeers21 for submitting Taylor. Are you still reading?**

 **12th Place: Cyan Crosser, D11M, Inadvertently poisoned by Natalie and Velvet**

 **Cyan, you were amazing. I loved your backstory, and you were a really great character overall. I adored your job as a medic, and I'm sad you had to die. Thank you 101romansoldier for submitting this cool tribute!**

 **As always, thank you all for following Moon Skies!**


	26. Day 5 and Night 5

**Jason Hendrix, 14, District 12 Male**

Thalia's nice and all, though I've been thinking I'll be better off if I just ditch her.

I mean, it would be mean, but doesn't everyone have to be a little mean to exit the arena. It's just being a little mean to be nice in the future, right?

But Thalia won't let me out of the alliance without a fight, and that girl will beat me easily, unless I have two things, a good weapon and the element of surprise.

She's sleeping in today, much to my luck, so I slowly climb down from the rollercoaster, and my feet touch solid ground.

My eyes start sweeping the terrain looking for anything useful, a stick or a rock or something like that. Hiroto stabbed someone to death with a sharp rock when his knife was stolen last year. Harvey from our gang gave Jenson a good scare with a rock last year, it was funny but a little creepy at the same time.

I find a few relatively sharp rocks, and a long stick. I have an idea of what to make already. I grab a handful of sand, shove it in my pocket, and start climbing up, hoping that Thalia won't be awake already.

When I'm up, she's still out cold. At this rate, I bet the Gamemakers have interfered, and are giggling over my confusion now. I'm not taking it for granted, with some effort, I tear a respectably long strip off my shirt, and place it to the side, checking on it every three seconds to see if it's blown away. While doing that, I have my stones and stick at the ready, and I scoop the sand in my right hand, and pour a bit of water from our bottle into it, hoping it'll make a paste like the trainers did with the dirt in training.

It doesn't. It just makes wet sand. I growl, then regret it when I look at Thalia's sleeping form. I hurl the sand and rocks over the edge, mad, and I just settle with sharpening the stick into a sharp point, like a mini spear, and I realise that the strip of fabric, originally made to stabilise the mini axe I was about to make, is useless. I decide that I'll just tie it around my wrist as a good luck charm, but when I look for it, it's gone. I hope that's not a bad omen or anything.

I shake off all doubt, not even worrying that my knife is gone yet, it's probably fallen or something, but I'll look for it once her cannon fires. I bring the stick up, and plunge it down, expecting blood to fly out.

But nothing. Thalia is kneeling, facing me, breathing deeply, the knife and a saucepan in her hand. Darn it. I mentally facepalm for forgetting there were perfectly good weapons, and taking all that effort to construct a new one.

"So, you really want to end it like this, Jason?", she asks, a hint of malice in her voice, "It doesn't have to end like this, we could have gone our separate ways, had you only asked."

"Thalia, I know you're a nice girl, but I seriously need to win," I reply confidently, "And it's too late to leave like friends now, isn't it?"

"Yes."

She tackles me to the ground, and I try to stab her with the stick, but she knocks it out of my reach with the pan. It'll end now. I hope it won't hurt.

No. I won't leave Jenson yet. Using all my strength, I punch her knife arm back, and hold the other one back. I snatch the knife, and her shocked eyes well up with tears as I close mine and thrust the knife up into her neck. I'm lucky, too lucky, and as her cannon booms, I realise I'm crying as well.

 **Thalia Anderson, 16, District 9 Female**

No. They need me to protect them, what are they to do? I try to whisper out a few more words to them, but my throat won't make noise, as my vision turns red.

Cerise "Cerys" Cepheus, 11, Orphan (or is she?)

Orphans.

I hate them.

Ever since a Five orphan killed my supervisor, purely by luck, the only person I really looked up to in this job, I've hated their ragamuffin faces.

And that's why I'm not sticking to the plan. I'm supposed to track down Mimi Liang, and kill her. Something about this crazy rich sponsor who was mad that her tributes mowed down two kids who he'd spent a lot of money on a few years back. I don't really care why, I'm getting money, and that's enough for me.

And I really don't care how I get the money either. As long as I can convince the higher-ups that the ragtag children I followed out of the orphanage that night were rebels, then I'll be fine. Besides, the Victor may prove useful in the future. Then I'll be hitting two birds with one stone, venting my anger for orphans by killing this random group that I found in the woods, and getting a huge pay to cover costs for a few months.

Though, it's a blessing that I was able to pinch a large coat from a stall nearby, so I don't have to keep making excuse for having a hand firmly stuck to my side. They must be at least somewhat suspicious, but they haven't asked me, thank goodness.

I reach a hand inside my coat and pull out what will kill the what, five orphans who escaped? A small, sleek, silver handgun. I have backup ammunition in my pocket, stolen off a Peacekeeper (I know I'm fighting for the Capitol here, but one stolen ammo pack won't make our side weaker) and I'm ready to go.

I saw the mandatory viewing today. That reaped sister that they hold so dear is dead, killed by the tribute from 12, barely older than myself. That'll be almost as painful as the bullets themselves. And they have no idea.

"Cerys!", exclaims Amelia as I come back, "We were looking for you!"

"Don't run off like that again," added Wheaton with thinly veiled anger in his voice.

"We're gonna see Thals on the big screen today!" exclaimed Harry, "It's gonna be so fun!"

"That'll be great," I say, "But can we please do a little something first?"

"Like what?"

"Like this," I pull out my gun, and my pathetic orphan wail becomes my true voice, glorious Capitol accent and all.

"Hands up," I order, "And it'll be quick and easy."

"Who.. what are you?", Amelia half screamed, half whispered. I pull off my red wig to reveal my electric blue hair, done none other than in the Capitol.

"Cerise Cepheus," I reply with a smile, "Capitol hit girl, and your worst enemy."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!", roared Wheaton, "And know you're going to kill us?!"

"Maybe," I say, smirking, "Now, this isn't the Hunger Games, but I apparently still need to give a good show."

"B-b-but why us?", Sophie wails, "We didn't do anything!"

"I'd say running off to live in the woods twice is frowned upon by the Capitol," I reply, "But onto the first course. Your sister's dead."

I'm greeted by a chorus of wails and cries, and Harry's confused stare. I smile and wink at the grieving children, and begin to exaggerate Thalia's death.

"The Twelve boy raked the dagger down her neck, and she passed out, and he cut her into half with it, it was very long, and there was so much blood! Then of course, the Careers came, and the Twelve boy high-fived them, and they began cutting her up into little pieces…"

"NO!", screamed Amelia, "THALIA WOULD NEVER LEAVE US LIKE THIS!"

I empty a bullet into her forehead, and she falls to her knees, and her siblings look at me in shock.

"What?", I ask, "You didn't just think I came here to tell all of you the news?"

"You're a monster," Wheaton replied menacingly, pulling out a crudely made bow and a single arrow. He fires, and I dodge getting a fatal wound, but wince when it hits my thigh.

Nevertheless, I fire a quick bullet into his head. The twins, Sophie and Andrew, try to run, but Sophie collapses when I terminate her brother. I can re-educate Harry, he can be a Peacekeeper or something. Sophie can starve in the wild for all I care.

As I haul a silent, crying Harry to the Justice building, I smile. I will always hate orphans.

Which sometimes means I hate myself.

But not now.

 **Zeus Technik, 15, District 3 Male**

What's not to love about finally kissing your dream girl?

Well, for one, there's the televised deathmatch, and the probability that we're going to die in a day or two, and a bloodthirsty pack of trained killers hunting us, who I suspect are legitimately insane.

But other than that, romance is cool.

Persephone is up bright and early, examining the taser. I greet her, and give her one of the two remaining egg tarts.

"I'm still not really used to waking up outside," she commented. We moved from our little hiding place out into a grassy clearing where some little-kid rides were placed. It was pretty cool, but also sort of hard to guard.

I hug Decimal when she wakes, and she grabs the other egg tart after I find a single apple at the bottom of our bag.

"Trade my egg tart for your apple?", Decimal asks.

"Sure."

I toss the apple to Decimal, and she catches it. Persephone gasps for some reason.

"What happened?", I ask, "Are the Careers coming?"

"No," she said, "I usually read fiction, but I found this book about Ancient Greece, a place ancient in ancient times, hidden in the library at school, which I borrowed.. One of the things I read was that if you throw an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece, it's a marriage proposal, so Zeus, you technically just asked Decimal to marry you."

"Well, why the heck not?", she replies with a grin, "Zeus Technik, I accept your marriage proposal!"

"I have to admit, I didn't think I'd get married today," I comment, "but that would be really great!"

We smile, and three parachutes fall from the sky. One is labelled Decimal Techstone, another is labelled Zeus Technik, and the last is labelled Persephone Frostine, with a note taped to it.

"To Persephone," she reads, "Tell the lovebirds to open their packages away from each other, and follow the instructions. What is in your package is self explanatory. To Zecimal, congratulations on your upcoming wedding! From Z. Wheeler, E. Fidela, V. Nixie, Q. Commodus and S. Mahan."

"Well, you heard the mentors," the younger girl said cheerfully, " And remember, don't look at each other until everyone, including myself, is ready."

I go off a fair way from the camp, and open my package quickly, not wanting to be away from my allies for too long. I find a note on top of a dark bundle, and read it:

 _To Zeus,_

 _Surprise! You're having an actual wedding! Change into this gear, and come back when Perse calls you. Just saying, it's going to be a Capitol-tradition wedding, not the one you do in Three, so people can understand better._

 _Your escort,_

 _Venus_

I change into the outfit as fast as I can. It's a white dress shirt with a collar, a blue bow tie, a black jacket, and black cargo pants. It's not as sophisticated as some of the suits I'd seen in the Capitol, but it was good for the Games. I smile as I hear Persephone call my name, and I run to the clearing to see Perse in a frilly pink shirt, her locket, and matching leggings, a red box in her hands.

"So, Zeus," Persephone said to me, an excited smile on her face, "Just come up and stand right here. Okay, Decimal, you can come in now!"

I gasp when I see Decimal. She is beautiful. She walks up in a white knee-length dress, white leggings, and silver combat boots. She stands opposite me, looking excited and somewhat baffled that this is a thing.

"We are gathered here today to observe the union of Decimal Techstone and Zeus Technik, two star, moon and galaxy-crossed lovers who had the unfortunate luck of meeting in a televised deathmatch," Persephone begins, "We don't have time for vows and all that, so Decimal Techstone, do you take this tribute as your unofficially wedded husband?"

"Yes."

"And Zeus Technik, do you take this tribute as your unofficially wedded wife?"

"Yes."

"By the power vested in me by the Capitol, bless Aquilo," Persephone finishes, opening the red box to reveal two rings, an unnecessary but somewhat cute touch, "I declare you unofficial husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Our lips meet, and we share the best kiss I've ever had. I'm happy. But it's shattered by a scream from our ally, and the sounds of footsteps.

"Run!", yells Decimal.

And we do.

 **Mindy Desperationis, 18, District 11 Female**

I have been hungry for blood.

Well, that was that brown gunk in the knife pit yesterday but it could have just been mud. I instinctively reach into my bag and feel the fur of my arena token, my stuffed bear I made with the skin of Cyan The Corpse's dog. At least my dumb sewing lessons were good for something.

So I was happy when that lovesick freak Eridan called a hunt, which is probably the only good thing he's done in his life. I have my knives ready to stab the nerds and the tiny girl who follows them around. I just have to hope that none of the others steal the kill.

They're wearing these weird costumes. Heck, the dude even had a bow-tie! They're dumb. But hey, death is death!

After about half an hour of running, we have to take a breath, and they've disappeared into the arena.

"Well, what are you dumb excuses for tributes doing lazing around?", I say, "Let's skin those kiddies and roast them on the fire!"

"We have bigger fish to fry," replies Eridan, "Literally. Jett got sponsored one."

"Who would sponsor someone a fish?", asks Velvet, "That's just dumb."

"Maybe they want Jett to stink us to death!", replies Natalie, and the girls laugh.

"Enough, all of you! Get back to camp and fry that fish!", commands Eridan.

"No, YOU listen!", I yell back, slashing my knife at an ally that happened to be nearby, "I am going hunting for them. I don't care what you idiots do, just stay out of my way."

I storm off as a cannon fires.

 **Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Female**

Mindy slashes my brother's chest with her knife, and Jett crumples to the ground. I scream, but no words come out of my mouth.

I rush to my brother's side, and hold his hand. Both of us are crying.

"Jett, I'm so, so, sorry I couldn't save you," I whisper.

"It's okay, he whispers back, "Win for me. I love you, sis."

"Forever and always," I reply, but the cannon fires. Ihug his limp body and cry and his blood gets in my hair. I don't care if Careers aren't supposed to cry. I just lost my brother, by best friend in the whole world.

Eventually, the hovercraft has to pick Jett up, and I whisper goodbye as I grab my bag, my quiver and my bow, and leave the pack. I will avenge my brother, no matter what it takes. Mindy messed with the wrong tributes.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

Two cannons today. I'm in the Top 10. I smile as I walk into the arcade building, spear in hand. I can win this. I will win this. And Iris and I will live in the Victor's Village, and I'll make sure my family won't even get to the doorstep of the house.

I'll move in next to Hunter, our only victor, he's nice. I have no interest in men, but I'll probably adopt a child. I'd hate someone to not have a family, like me. Life will be good as a victor.

But first I have to get through this. I take a bite out of an apple, and put it back into the nearly empty basket where it came from. I'm going to need more food, and I think all the sponsor money went towards my food, my water and my spear.

I get to the Cornucopia, anxious to grab some supplies, and run to the Horn. I'm picking up a bottle of water when I hear them coming back. I run around to the pointy end of the horn, and duck behind it, hoping no-one sees me.

Becoming a Victor is harder than I thought.

 **Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

I'm huddled near a rollercoaster, my sponsor clothes ragged and my normal clothes back at camp. When Zeus and Decimal told me to run, I did. The only things I have left are the taser, which I kept with me at all times, and my token.

I lost my allies while sprinting away from the Careers. I hope that cannon wasn't theirs. They swept up a backpack, and I thought I'd be with them by now. But I'm not.

I steel my mind and stand up. This is not a death sentence. This is an adventure, and I'm going to go on it. I've got my taser, it'll be okay. I'm going to find my allies, and go back home to my family.

A small parachute falls down, containing a bottle of water with a smiley face drawn on it. That would have sapped up all my sponsor money, so I'll use it only when I need it. I grin at the sky, and give a thumbs up.

The other tributes might think they've already won, but I, Persephone Frostine, will triumph.

* * *

 **First of all, sorry for the lateness. I hope the chapter made up for it!**

 **Eulogies:**

 **12th Place: Thalia Anderson, District 9 Female - Stabbed by Jason**

 **Thalia! You were going to be my victor, but then Cerise happened and Jason stabbed you and you're dead now, sorry. I enjoyed writing Thalia, and her alliances were great! At least she'll get to see some of her siblings! Thank you Birkaran for an amazing girl.**

 **11th Place: Jett LeBrilliant, District 1 Male- slashed by Mindy**

 **Okay, I didn't write Jett as well as I could've. I made a bunch of mistakes while reading his form (like making a friend with the same name as his father) but the worst one I made was writing that he knew Gemma would die if he was to win, and was fine with it. That is not right. Jett was dedicated to his sister, and loved her more than anyone in the world. Sorry ThomasHungerGamesFan, Jett deserved better.** **Also Dead:**

 **All of the Anderson siblings minus Harry and Sophie- shot by Cerise**

 **Sorry guys.**

 **Gemma's happiness (for now)- died with Jett**

 **Double sorry.** ****

 **Well, another chapter complete, and we get closer to victory! If you're still wondering what the heck is going on with Cerise/Cerys, tune in for Fantasies Swept Away! Zecimal is a thing now! And I have no clue who will win!**

 **Thank you for following Moon Skies!**


	27. Day 6 and Night 6

**Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

This is getting serious now.

I actually have a chance to get home to Iris, and we'll never have to worry about my awful parents again, and eat the freshest fruit while wearing half our weight in diamonds. Well, maybe not the last part, that sounds a bit uncomfortable. But, still!

It's not like the Capitol doesn't support me either, they love an underdog. I have a spear! I have food! I have water! I'm doing better than I ever could have dreamed. I'm the second youngest in the arena (I have no idea how that Six girl is surviving still), but I'm thriving.

I grab a nearby stick, and walk towards a patch of dirt nearby. It's time to strategise.

As I start scratching in the dirt, a parachute lands in the middle of Gemma's stick figure. Oh well, it sucked anyway.

I pull a notepad and a pen from the parachute, and grin at the heavens. I quickly draw nine stick figures, and a larger one with a crown. Me, hopefully. I write everyone's names above their figure, so I can plan easier.

I cross out one with the name Persephone scribbled above it. I won't have to do anything, someone will get her.

Zeus and Decimal could be a little harder. From the looks of things, they're friends, and I don't know if I can do that. Iris' face pops up in my mind, and I drop the notebook.

Would Iris want me doing this? Iris, who I've spend the greater part of my life laughing and sharing secrets with, who I can't bear to lose? Even if I do come back, I would have killed people, and I haven't even gotten a job yet!

Agatha Robert won without any kills, can I? I tear the death page out of my notebook, and stamp on it. I'm not going to take a life in this stupid arena, not if I can help it.

A parachute falls down, and I open it to see a book, _Spear Fighting for Beginners._

I throw it to the ground and run.

 **Zeus Technik, 15, District 3 Male**

"Dec, we need to move," I say uneasily, "They're onto us again…"

"Yep," she says, and snatches up a pack, while I do the same. We grab our weapons, and bolt.

One of the Careers, Mindy, almost gets to us. I fire a chip at her, and she screeches and falls to the floor. All of us, including our enemies, are shell-shocked as the tiny bolts ripple around her body, then it lies still for a few seconds.

No cannon fires.

She slowly turns over, and gets up. We bolt through the arena, passing the Cornucopia and going towards the rollercoasters. I fire more and more chips at all of them, until finally, we've outrun them.

We fall to the floor, panting, our clothes tarnished. I don't know much about dating, but I do know that this honeymoon sucks.

I have an idea. No, that would be WAY too cheesy. The wedding, and a honeymoon? We don't even get honeymoons in Three, it was just that stupid Capitol marriage pamphlet that Decimal got sponsored last night. But it's the Hunger Games, and we need supplies. It could be fun..

Nope. We just got married yesterday, and Perse isn't even here. The pamphlet says it's just the couple, but I can't really imagine anything like that without the younger girl.

Two light parachutes fall from the sky, both garishly labelled For Him and For Her. Decimal starts to roll her eyes, then realises it might not be such a good thing, and turns it into a curious expression. I'm very tempted to roll my eyes as well, but we can't risk anything.

Decimal finds in hers two books, both of which look ridiculous. One is labelled _The Beautifully Feathered, Soft Wings of Eternal, Everlasting Romance: A Novel Collection by Aphrodite Apple_ , and the other, _Pure Beauty: How to look Beautiful for Your Special Man, an exclusive volume by Luleelah Fluttery_. I swear, it must have taken a godly effort not to scream and hurl them out of the arena.

My book isn't much better. _War! Sports! Trucks! How to be a Manly Man!_ sounds terrible. I'm not a huge fan of sports, war, or trucks, and I'm pretty sure the author would heap scorn on how I prefer electronics to swords.

I see a blueish square on the ground, and pick it up. _Spear Fighting for Beginners_ , it reads, and it looks like a sponsor gift.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", I ask.

"Reading date?"

"Yep."

 **Gemma LeBrilliant, 18, District 1 Female**

I think I'm ready.

Those thugs killed my brother, and I'm going to kill them. Simple.

I twirl the knife I was sponsored last night, it's perfect for this job. It's sharp, long and serrated, but the handle is the best part. Swirls of ruby and jet, me and Jett. Well, it probably isn't made from the actual jewels, but still. We're together, even when one of us is elsewhere.

I swing my pack onto my shoulders and start walking to the Cornucopia, swishing my knife around. Of course, my main goal is to kill my traitorous allies, but it's fine if I catch some others along the way.

When I'm close to the Cornucopia, I start minding my steps, creeping quietly and peering in to see if they're there. Sure enough, they're sitting in the mouth of the Horn, Natalie rummaging through a bag of purple candies, Velvet polishing a chakram, Mindy laughing quietly in a somewhat disconcerting way, and Eridan chewing on some jerky with a faraway look on his face.

I edge around so I face the tail of the Cornucopia, and creep in, knife gripped tightly, until I'm close to Mindy. Jett's face appears in my mind, nodding, and I grin, and leap onto the Eleven girl.

Blood is everywhere as I slash her over and over. She didn't have time to scream.

" _That was for my brother_ ," I hiss in her ear.

The sound of slow, sarcastic clapping makes me turn around, and the Two boy is watching with an amused expression on his face.

"I never liked her anyway," he drawled, "But, we still have to kill you. Three against one."

"What, too scared to face me on your own, Medea?", I shoot back, "And besides, it would have been three against two. My brother is mad for what you did."

"None of that nonsense is real, anyway," he replied haughtily.

"He would repeat that spirit stuff if Feferi darling was dead," comments Natalie to Velvet, and Velvet snorts with laughter.

"Quiet," Eridan commands the pair, "If Gemma wants a fight, then a fight she is going to get."

"Hit us with your best shot!"

He leaps at me with his katana, I block it, but he parries and slashes. Ouch.

The ground seems so far away, and when I finally hit it, I feel like I'm withering away, which I sort of am. Then suddenly, I see my brother, hand outstretched.

"Crap, we died for this?", he commented, as Velvet's throat is slit, "That sucks. At least we have somewhere better to go, c'mon!"

I smile and take his hand.

 **Eridan Medea, 17, District 2 Male**

Hmmph.

I never liked any of them.

The Eight girl has died, so it's only my district partner and I left. Natalie glares at me, and I glare back. She storms off into the arcade with a pack, and I'm left alone. Awesome.

Now there are just a bunch of outer district babies left to kill, and then I'm home. Well, I won't be going home right away, I have to do some stuff in the Capitol first, like getting the rest of my skin dyed, getting Feferi's engagement ring, and maybe getting Sollux out here for a "bachelor's party", which will consist of me rubbing my success in his face. I notice Natalie has left her candy bag behind. I pop one into my mouth and smile as I suck on it.

I finish it, and stretch out, but then I'm taken aback. Standing right in front of me is my beloved Feferi.

She sits down next to me and smiles. I smile back.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter, but the next chapter will more than make up for it, trust me. So, what were your thoughts on this chapter? How will Thorn fare? Will Zecimal stay together? What is going on with Eridan? All of this and more will be answered later! Thank you for following Moon Skies!**

 **EDIT: CRAP I FORGOT THE EULOGIES!**

 **10th Place: Gemma LeBrilliant, D1F, Killed By Eridan**

 **Gemma was pretty fun to write. She had a lot of traits of the traditional 1F, but had any different things as well, which was a delight to see. We all knew she was going to go after Jett died, it would be too cruel to keep her alive. At least they can be together in the afterlife! Thank you ThomasHungerGamesFan for these great twins!**

 **9th Place: Velvet Laycie D8F, Killed By Eridan**

 **Velvet wasn't my favourite tribute to write, but she grew on me. Her friendship with Natalie was pretty cool, and it was great to develop her. Thank you to Ozimira for a great girl!**

 **EDIT: WHY DID I FORGET IT!**

 **8th Place: Mindy Desperationis, D11F, Killed by Gemma**

 **I have to admit, I didn't read Mindy's form properly at first, and she was going to be another vapid beauty who dies in the bloodbath. I am so glad I was wrong, because she was great for the story, and a pretty cool character. Thank you 101romansoldier for Mindy!**

 **Okay, no more deaths. I swear.**

 **The Top 7 are:**

 **Natalie Andrez**

 **Eridan Medea**

 **Decimal Techstone**

 **Zeus Technik**

 **Persephone Frostine**

 **Thorn Debrasker**

 **Jason Hendrix.**


	28. Top 7 Interviews

**Lucien Malachite, 23, Cameraman**

I tighten my grip on the camera as we walk up to the stately Andrez house. Scipio's not with our crew today, replaced by some new girl with green hair. I don't know why they're pulling him out so suddenly, it's only a cold, and I know enough about editing to know that they could have made him look better than ever.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andrez, great to see you!", exclaims the green-haired girl, "My name is Laverna Okyrhoe, Scipio cannot be with us today, so here I am!"

A co-worker, Pax, gestures to me, and I hand the camera over to him. I pull a sandwich out of my bag and start eating as Laverna and the Andrezes natter away.

"What are your opinions on Natalie's allies, well, ally?"

"Eridan is a strong contender, and we're not entirely sure why Natalie didn't make more of an effort to ally with him. We know the Medeas, their girl is one of our daughter's best friends."

I see a flash of blue behind Laverna, and I put down my sandwich and go look what it was. I see a short female in black clothing taking photos with a cheap camera.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?", I say, surprised how mean it sounded, "This is official Games footage, not something tabloids can rip off! Don't you care a bit for our nation?"

"I care very much," she replies in an icy tone, "very much indeed. What you can't comprehend is that there's more that one way to show patriotism. Now step aside, I don't make money for talking."

"But.."

"Now."

I could take a hint.

 **Feferi Jason, 17, Citizen of District 2**

I bite my lip as I brush my hair. Of course, there's a chance I won't be interviewed, but Eridan doesn't have any friends, so it's pretty likely.

I knew he loved me, I just had no idea what to do. I didn't really want to be in a relationship with him, but it would mess up our friendship so much if I told him, and I truly did have a lot of fun hanging around with Sollux and him. But then, he became totally unpleasant when we were sixteen or so, and when he confessed to me, I was just so sick of him that I broke the friendship. As for Sollux, karma sucked for Eridan, and Sollux and I are in a good relationship now.

I kind of wish everything was back to the way it used to be.

I place the hairbrush down and stand up straight. I'm in my best dress, the cream-coloured one with the blue dots, and a matching headband and a pair of shoes. I wear a pin in the shape of Two's seal because of my being the mayor's daughter.

I hear a knock at the door, and I open it to see a clearly Capitol woman and a sizeable fleet of camera operators and journalists.

"Good morning, I am Feferi Jason, daughter of Mayor Jason. How do you do?"

"Excellent, thank you," she says in a heavy Capitol accent, "My name is Laverna Okyrhoe, and I am here to interview you on your relationship with Eridan Medea."

"I'm honoured, thank you! I've known him since we were kids!"

I know I'm being filmed, so I straighten my back and make sure my smile is on my face at all times, even when I'm dazed and anxious underneath.

"Great!" Laverna grins as she speaks, "So, tell us a bit about yourself."

What? "Well, um, I'm the daughter of Mayor Jason.."

"We know that," interrupts Laverna, "Tell us something else."

"Well…I am seventeen years old, I am going to train to be a doctor…"

I forget who exactly I'm talking to.

"…and I have a boyfriend named Sollux."

"Ooh!" Laverna squeals in delight, "But Eridan said you only had eyes for him! Are you lying? Is he lying? Are you cheating on him? Poor Eridan!"

I can't take this anymore.

"What he says isn't true," I blurt, " This is what really happened.."

I start to tell the story of Eridan and Sollux and myself, rapidly and without any regard that the whole nation will see this. I can't stop.

"Thank you, Ms. Jason," Laverna says with a sickly grin once I am finished, "That shall be all we need. Thank you for appearing in front of Panem!"

I close the door, and run to my room, slam the door, throw myself onto my bed, and cry.

Is it wrong that I don't want Eridan to win?

 **Pearl Circuit, 17, District 3 Citizen**

I gotta admit, I thought Zeus was just a useless, lovesick nerd, but he has proven useful as of late.

I remember that day when we were matched together to work on a project. He asked me for advice on how to approach that techie girl, and I basically controlled that noob for about three days. He was too smart for his own good.

Oh, and we got an A on the project.

I can cash in on Zeus' fame, and the "Zecimal" craze that is sweeping the nation, especially considering they're combining their family interviews. I can finally claim my fame, and become a part of the Capitol and not a part of this dump of a district.

I put on a coat of lipgloss, then sashay up to the interviewer, the Techniks, and the Techstones. They're talking happily about their offspring.

"Oh, yes, Decimal was always a great girl. Very creative, you know! I'm happy she was able to find love," says Mrs. Techstone.

"I have to admit, I didn't think my Zeus had it in him," adds Mrs. Technik, "He had a crush on your girl for the longest time!"

"Ooh, what about Zeus' female friend I interviewed earlier?" probes the interviewer.

"I'm just a friend!" yells a girl I see hanging around Zeus, panting from running to the group, "I've never had any romantic feelings for him!"

"Sure, sure."

"I believe I can offer some, ah, information about Zecimal," I say.

"Sure!", says the interviewer, "Name and relation to Zecimal?"

"Pearl Jennifer Circuit," I reply with a smirk, "Classmate."

"Oh, please," she says, "Push off, kid."

"What?! I was meant to be here!"

"I can have you removed from the premises, Penny," she replies darkly.

"It's PEARL!"

"Cassia!"

A blue-haired girl with a black cap grabs me by the arm and drags me away. Screw her. Screw everyone in this dump.

Suddenly, she flips me to the ground and looks me in the eyes. I can see pure rage.

"Where is the biggest tech factory in the district?" she demands.

"Wh-wha…?"

"TELL ME!"

"It….it's west of the school….."

She lets go and starts to walk away. This didn't turn out how I wanted at all.

 **Florie "Frilly" Revlon, 34, Stylist of Persephone Frostine**

Oh, hell yeah! This year is going greater than I ever thought!

It didn't start off well, with a one-eyed freak and a scrawny twelve-year-old provided as my canvas, so that Sexy Six idea was wasted. Oh well, maybe that train-themed lingerie I stayed up late making can be used next year.

Cyclops died first, but Scrawny? She's in the Top 7, and I can actually keep my career!

I sprint down the street to catch the train to Six. Of course, I don't normally run, but this is a special occasion.

Before I know it, I'm in the dirty, mucky district I work for. Maybe I should consider trying out for One next year. Then there'll be jewels and stuff.

"We're proud of Persephone coming this far, she's proven to Panem that she's made of tough stuff" says a pug-ugly woman to the interviewer. Seriously, why do district people never wear make up?

"Yes," agrees a man holding her hand, "She's made friends, had fun, and experienced many things she wouldn't have here."

I sprint into the group, grinning. I hope they like my false teeth. They have pictures of trains on them, and what Six person doesn't like trains!

"Hey, I'm Persephone's stylist, Frilly Revlon!", I cheer at the camera, "I style for District 6, they put the revvvvvvvvv in Revvvvvvvvvvvlon!"

"That's great, honey," says the interviewer, "Now leave."

I gape at her as she walks away with the Frostines. One really is a better place.

 **Mark Lapierre, 13, Citizen of District 10**

Stupid Thorn. Stupid Iris.

And stupid Leonard Wallace for stabbing my brother like a coward.

He put his life on the line for me, joined the toughest pack against all odds, and fought courageously in the Bloodbath, only to be stabbed by a lowlife, dishonourable creep who only talks to animals! It's not fair!

Dad's making me get groceries. I clutch the few coins in my hands while the summer sun beats down, scowling as I walk.

"So, are you happy that your friend has lived to see the Top 7?", says a voice in the distance. Crap. Just keep walking…..

"Oh, yes, it's so great! Thorn's been my best friend forever!", replies dumb Iris Hyland, showing the lady her friendship bracelet as I pass, "In fact, I kind of want to say something…"

"Go ahead, Iris, we'll all be here!", the interviewer says in a sickly-sweet tone. I hate Capitols and their fake sincerity. If they love us so much, why do they send children into deathmatches!

"Well," she starts, her voice growing softer and a blush rising to her cheeks, "The thing is, well, everyone thinks I like guys. I like girls. Thorn Debrasker, I've had a crush on you for as long as I remember. I hope you feel the same way about me."

Does she know that Thorn herself isn't going to see this? But still, coming out on national TV? That takes guts.

But don't get me wrong, I still hate her guts! I don't respect her, or anything…

 **Clarry Main, 41, Senior Editor Of Footage**

Just one more, then I'm off for the day.

Little Jason Hendrix. I've been rooting for him since the start. He has spunk.

I grin as I scroll through the footage and edit things. Everyone else needed adjustments, and whole segments needed to be cut out, like when that cameraman was filmed eating a sandwich behind the Andrez family. Stupid kid.

But the Hendrix footage was perfect. It was chock-full of heartwarming moments and funny jokes by Jason's friends.

But I find myself pausing at the same line every single time I go over it.

"Jason's my brother, and my best friend in the world," says Jenson softly, "My friends and our gang, we're family. They decided I was the head, because they think I'm a good leader. I decided that Jason should be the next leader, not because I think he's a great kid through and through, but because I know he's an amazing man through and through. He is the one I love most in the world, and I want him to come back more than anything."

I bite my lip and wipe a tear from my eye, and silently send the footage over to the government, who will show it in a few minutes. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I walk out of the office and go to the old Tyche Estate, where I meet my colleague. Well, not exactly my _work_ work colleague…

"I have the devices," she says, blunt as usual. Sometimes I forget she's as young as she is.

"Cerise, I don't think we should..."

"Quiet, Clarry! Get them to sponsorship by tomorrow, all seven of them."

"I still don't know why we need seven," I reply, "We only really need too. But I'll get them to Actaeon right away."

"A true agent knows how to cover her tracks," she says, with that grin I've learned to fear, "Goodnight, Ms. Main."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **And there's the interviews! We're getting closer and closer to the end, everyone! What were your thoughts on the people featured in this chapter? Who was your favourite? What is going on with Cerise and Clarry? All, well, a bit, will be made clear soon! Sorry for the late update, I'm quite excited for the next chapter so that should be out soon. Thank you for following Moon Skies!**


	29. Day and Night 8 (interviews were day 7)

**Jason Hendrix, 14, District 12 Male**

Wow, we're so close to the end.

I never thought I'd make it this far. I thought I'd die like Kat did, but here I am.

I need to get cracking if I want to see Jenson and the others again. The best thing I have after killing Thalia is a frying pan, and that'll be no use against Eridan or Natalie.

A blonde blur barrels into me knocking me into the ground. I close my eyes, preparing for death. Bye, Jenson.

"Please…please make it quick," I stammer out.

"What?", she replies, "I thought you were going to kill me!"

"You're the one with the spear," I reply.

She bites her lip thoughtfully, andshifts her weight from one foot to another, tightening her grip on her spear. It's chilling that she's one year younger than me.

"I let you go," she says, "and you do something for me in return. Something helpful."

"I guess, if I get to live."

"Well, no guarantee that Eridan dear won't find you and cut you to ribbons," she replies with a smirk, "but I won't be the one to do the deed."

"Fine," I say, "What do you want, Thorn Debrasker?"

She stands on her toes and whispers in my ear, "If you get home alive and I don't, make sure Iris Hyland knows I love her. Iris Hyland. Don't forget that. If you do, I'll haunt you for the rest of your days."

"Will do."

"Lovely," she says, with a genuine smile, "Goodbye, Jason Hendrix. I do hope you have some good luck."

And then Thorn Debrasker leaps into the bushes and disappears.

Darn! I just missed my chance to make an ally! I guess I have to do this alone….

 **Natalie Andrez, 16, District 2 Female**

Eridan looks….happy.

But insane. Very, very insane.

More insane than usual.

I hear some chatter from the Horn, and grip my flail tightly, but my district partner is the only one there. I do catch one word though. Feferi.

 _Crap._

See, I knew this would happen. Velvet didn't have the time nor resources to make enough poison for all of the candy, so she put weakened poison in some, thinking it wouldn't really matter. I studied poisons for years at the Academy. I knew what was up.

But I thought scheming, manipulative Velvet would have another plan. I thought she would have a trick up her sleeve, but she didn't. And that was her downfall, may she rest in peace.

I can't stomach hearing him talk about his imaginary girlfriend much longer, so I get up to leave, but I'm interrupted.

"Why, Natalie, Feferi and I didn't see you there," said my district partner, now inexplicably behind me.

"Your imaginary girlfriend won't help you," I say, "Let's dance."

I start fighting, and he charges in too with his sword. I find myself having to use my hunting knife to block his blows. I'm defenceless. He's closing in for the final blow. I whisper a message to my family and shut my eyes.

Then he stops.

Trumpets sound through the arena, and the raspier than usual voice of Scipio Severo echoes through the arena.

"Tributes, congratulations on securing your place in the final Seven," he says, "There will be a feast at sundown tomorrow, near the Tunnel of Love. Do not try to get there earlier, as there are barricades in place. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

"Damn," he whispers, "We need to get ready now, darling."

He walks off alone, forgetting me in his daze, and I run off to my hiding place. I need to rest and recuperate for the Feast tomorrow.

 **Swanilda Waverly Lucian, 31, Head Gamemaker**

"It'll be fine, we have it sorted out."

"Great, that was a close call."

 **Decimal Techstone, 16, District 3 Female**

"So, are we feasting tomorrow?" I ask Zeus as we eat our dinner.

"I don't know," he says, "We have all the stuff we need, and everyone will be there. I don't see the point."

"Smart."

"Thanks!" His eyes move to my wristband, "Pardon me asking, but why did you choose that as your token?"

"My friends gave it to me when I was Reaped. It was supposed to be for my birthday, but….."

"That's a cool token! Binary, right?"

"You bet!" I reply with a grin, "What about your token?"

"It was my father's. He died in an accident. When I was Reaped, my best friend Futurista engraved my name on it."

"Wow, that's way more meaningful than mine."

"Don't say that, yours was great!"

"Thanks!" He really does know what to say when he feels comfortable. And to think he only really had one close friend at school….

"We should probably start thinking about what happens in the finale," he says apprehensively.

"Yeah," I reply, "I mean, I really don't want it to come down to that, but we're in a deathmatch, and there are only five others left…."

"I don't want it to come to this either," he says, and turns to me and takes my hand. "This week, well, I can't say it's been the best week of my life, because, you know, deathmatch and stuff, but because I've met you, it's all been worth it."

"Wow," I say, "When I was young, I'd always dreamed of a man who would sweep me off my feet, but I never imagined it would be here, or now, but that made it all the more amazing when we first kissed."

For a minute, we just sit there, looking into the night, the stars, the moon and the skies.

Then before I know it, my lips meet his, and I fall in love all over again. I wrap my arms around him, and I never want to let him go.

But I have to, as I hear a parachute whistling down. We let go, and go to open it.

"It's…it's a cube," he says.

"There's a note," I point out, "D3M AND F, EVERYONE HERE HAS THIS BOX, BUT YOURS IS DIFFERENT. CC."

Something's wrong. The cube is still in his other hand when I kiss him for heck, maybe the last time, and electricity surges through both of us and the world goes dark.

 **Zeus Technik, 15, District 3 Male (?)**

I blink, and I don't see sunrise.

I see white, everywhere. It's strange, really strange. I was in the arena, but I'm not there in a bed. Did I win? Is this the afterlife? Where's Decimal?

Two women enter the door I'm staring at. It's like there's a….screen in front of them. A computer screen. Is this a weird dream?

"Zeus Technik," starts the elder, "I am Clarry Main, and this is Swanilda Lucian. I am the Editor of Footage, and she is the Head Gamemaker. Can you understand me?"

"Yes, I can, I think," I say, "What's going on? Where's Decimal?"

"Mr. Technik, I think you'll find your girlfriend is next to you," says Swanilda, and it's true. Decimal is….hovering…next to me, albeit a few metres off. It looks like she's asleep. I hope she's not dead.

"Well, Zeus," says Clarry, "your situation is rather odd. Would you like the full explanation now?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," she says, taking a deep breath, "I was a part of a complicated plan to kill you and Decimal. I had no say in any of it. My boss, Cerise Cepheus, is trying to start a movement that will strip Panem from its glory, and leave it worse than it is now. She was hoping that your death would make the country follow her. The plan was to make a device that would kill you quickly, but she made one for every tribute so no-one would suspect anything. I handed them over to the Head of Sponsorship like I would, but Swanilda intercepted with her technical know-how. She couldn't stop you from dying, but she could attempt to re-animate you. Her technology isn't advanced enough to resurrect your bodies, but it is to resurrect your mind. So, your consciousnesses were placed in computer programs, and you are now a part of Panemian technology. You and your girlfriend have escaped the Hunger Games, not physically, but you can technically live an immortal life here in the computers."

"What, but that can't be possible! I've studied a lot and nothing like this could ever happen!"

"Yes, but our technology is kept very hidden even from District 3," says Swanilda, "Here, Decimal is waking up. It might be best for you to avoid physical contact, we're still not sure if this will work."

Decimal wakes up, and the whole thing is explained to her, and she starts to cry silently, and I think I am too.

"This technology seems to be working," says Swanilda, "so now try coming in contact of each other. Maybe a handshake or something."

We launch at each other and hug, crying into each other's shoulders. We're safe. But at what cost?

"Why did you save us?", I manage to ask, "What are we? What will happen next?"

"This is pretty long," replies Swanilda, "so get ready. It is against the rules of the Games for outsiders to interfere with deaths, particularly for their own benefit. Ms. Cepheus broke that rule, and is currently being hunted down. We were too late to save you from death, but we gained permission to put you into he computers from President Aquilo. You'll find that you still feel like you have physical bodies, and you can still use said bodies in these computers, with a bit of added functionality. You can control, mostly, what these computers do and how they do it, as you both have pretty good technical know-how. That is party why we gained permission for you to live like this.

"And what do we have to do in return?"

"For a select time each day, you will work for the Games staff, especially the Gamemakers," Clarry continues, "You will help with formulating ideas for the Games, you will help model arenas, and you will help people communicate through software. You do get time to do what you wish, the President thinks that if you don't get enough privileges, you're more likely to rebel, and soldiers can't fight against computer programs. You will stay loyal to the Capitol, and in return, we'll provide a good life for you both in here. You also may have to communicate with tributes in future Games, who must not know who you really are. Do you agree?"

"We agree," whispers Decimal, and we hug each other, happy that we get to be relatively safe.

"Great," says Swanilda, "Good to have you on the team. We'll give you time to get acquainted with the system. You'll find it's rather lifelike."

The women walk out, leaving us alone. Decimal tucks her hair behind her ear, and grabs my hand.

"C'mon, let's go, explore," she says to me with a smile, "This is going to be very fun."

We soon find that living in a computer isn't really too much unlike living in an actual body. Sure, there are different devices instead of rooms, we can jump higher and run faster, and if we just dig inside the living spaces coded for us, there's the code and components. It's amazing. I feel like I'm finally in my element.

The amount of control President Aquilo gives us over ourselves is kind of insane. We can change our appearances a bit if we go into the Settings, and we've re-decorated our spaces using code I thought was useless at school.

Soon, we're watching a pixeled sunset, coded by a university student, and resting our heads on each other's shoulders.

"This'll be a good life, Zeus," Decimal says.

"Yeah. We're pretty much gods in this system, which is weird," I say, "I don't want to go too power-crazed."

"True," she says, "Remember how Ms. Main said we had to disguise our identities while talking with future tributes? We should probably come up with fake names."

"It'll be weird," I reply, "Zeus is all I've ever been."

"We can still be Zeus and Decimal inside," she says with a fake smile, "but I kind of like Desi. It sounds cute, and the sort of name that might be good for a computer program. You?"

I pause for a moment, and then I finally have an idea.

"Flash," I say, "They can call me Flash."

"Wait, don't tell me," she says, "was it your dad's name?"

"Yes."

We sit there in silence, watching the video change into nighttime. We'll be separated from our family and friends forever, but we still have each other.

And that's something.

* * *

 **And that chapter made me cry.**

 **Well, Zecimal is forever! How do you feel about that?**

 **The reasoning behind this decision is that:**

 **A: I'm a sucker for Kagerou Project, and I just thought cyber lovers would be great in my universe too. Jin, don't sue.**

 **B: Zeus and Decimal, along with Airisu Wolfe, Cerise Cepheus, and many other characters will play an enormous part in Fantasies Swept Away and my future SYOTs. Without Zecimal surviving, there would be a huge chunk missing from my universe.**

 **C: Zecimal were some of my favourite tributes, full stop.** **7th Place: Decimal Techstone, 16, D3F, "Killed" by Cerise Cepheus and partially Clarry Main and Actaeon Wolfe (Escaped Arena)**

 **Decimal was just...wow. She was a game developer, pretty popular, and could've been a Mary Sue. Heck, there was even EVERLARK in there. I mean, district partner loves girl, they're both reaped, they develop a relationship in the Games. I think that was just my lack of experience writing and experiencing romance. But you guys seemed to like Zecimal, so it was all good. I always knew Decimal would not be my victor, but would go pretty darn far, because she is truly awesome. Thanks Birk for a dynamic, smart girl!**

 **6th Place: Zeus Technik, 15, D3M, "Killed" by Cerise Cepheus and partially Clarry Main and Actaeon Wolfe (Escaped Arena)**

 **Zeus was my Victor. He was perfect, everyone loved him, and it would have been great for my worldbuilding, but eventually, I decided that this path was more suitable for him. I shifted around FSA tributes in preparation for Zeus' victory, I put hints EVERYWHERE, and now it's not going to happen. It pains me to say goodbye to Zeus, as he was truly one of my favourite tributes this year. Thank you so much Thomas for Zeus, and I'm sorry I messed him up a lot (his weapon was meant to be knives and he was way more outgoing in his form).**

 **Thank you for following Moon Skies! WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END OH MY GOODNESS**

 **AND NOW THAT ZEUS IS A CYBER GOD ONLY ONE POTENTIAL VICTOR IS LEFT**

 **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**


	30. The Feast

**Eridan Medea, 17, District 2 Male**

"I'll go kill those ratty kids and then we can go home and get married," I say to Feferi, "Just stay here and watch, I'll be quick."

"Awesome," she whispers, "Don't be too long, baby."

I smile at my fiancé and walk towards the Tunnel Love, katana in my hand. This'll be fun.

The table is set up, multiple balloons tied to the legs. Five baskets, filled with goodies, are set onto it. I grab my basket, and leave it with my love. She waves, and I feel-light-headed again. I wave back.

"Tributes, show yourselves and fight!", I yell, "Hurry, we need to get home for our wedding!" I smile. Today really is a good day.

Who's left? Gnat-alie, Tech Nerds In Love, Ice Cream Weakling, Equally Weak Farm Girl, and the Twelve boy. I heard two cannons yesterday, so that would probably be the tiny girls. I don't know, I didn't see the faces in the sky.

I can just stab Twelve in the back, maybe archery will be best for the Tech Nerds, and I was close to beating Natalie yesterday, so I'll just do the same thing. Easy peasy.

Wait! There's someone running for me! It's Twelve! I slah in front of me with my katana, and he falls. A cannon fires.

But not before he can slash across my arm, and I fall to the ground.

It's burning into me. Those idiots at the Academy have no idea how to create the real sensation of a wound.

"Feferi," I pant, "what should I do?"

"Wait for the next tribute to come," she yelled, "Let them stab you!"

"Honey, I mean this in the nicest of ways," I say, "But ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Just DO IT! Then we'll finally have some peace and quiet!"

Well, that's certainly tempting. I lay there with my wound, looking as near-dead as I can be. I smear the blood from my wound all over myself, but then I hear footsteps. I crumple, and start groaning.

I consider jumping up when I realise it's the Weak Ice Cream Girl coming. How the heck is she still alive? She has a knife, but she keeps sticking it in the wrong places. But then a spear comes whistling in and lands in my chest. Not perfect, but whatever.

It feels like freedom.

 **Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

I scream.

The spear just missed me, and I stabbed Eridan loads, and he didn't even move! What?

"Frostine," says a voice behind me. I turn around, and see the closest person to my age here, Thorn Debrasker. She walks up and pulls her bloody spear out of Eridan's cold chest.

"What do you want, Thorn?" I try and be brave, but I know that soon she'll send that spear straight through me. I can't help but be scared.

"I have a proposal for you, Persephone," she says, tightening her grip on her spear. I shudder at the word "proposal". Decimal and Zeus died last night, I saw their faces. I'm the only one left. There's no Zeus, Decimal, Atlas, or Robin. I'm truly alone here.

"Ally with me, and we'll kill Natalie together," she continues, "then I'll promise you a fair fight. You have loved ones?"

"Yes…."

"I do too. We'll fight as fairly as possible, and the Victor will be decided fair and square. Are you in?"

"Wait…I need a bit of time to think," I say quietly. I won't be alone anymore if I'm with Thorn. She'll take me to the finale. The biggest threat will be taken down. But I'm the weakest one in the arena now. Everyone expected me to be down in the bloodbath, but here I am.

And I'm going to show them I'm stronger than they think.

"I'm in," I say.

"Great," she replies with a smile, "We should get out of here before Natalie comes."

"Agreed."

After a bit of walking, we find a good place to set up camp, in the arcade. We share with each other our food, and have a good dinner. Well, a good dinner considering the circumstances. One can hardly expect a Capitol dinner near the end of a deathmatch.

Or maybe they can. Two serves of rice and curry are flown down to us, with a bottle of fizzy drink and paper cups. I can only assume Six, Ten and the Capitol came together to sponsor this.

The meal is perfect, which is good, because there's no guarantee of a nice breakfast, or that Thorn won't have second thoughts and stab me while I'm asleep.

We hear the anthem, and we silently turn to the sky to see Jason and Eridan's faces. It's chilling to know we caused that last death.

Thorn then unscrews the cap of the bottle, something I've never had the knack for, pours us both a cup, and we tap our cups together.

"A toast," Thorn says, "to defeating Natalie, and being victorious."

We drain our cups in silence, both realising what those words actually mean. We sit there, in an awkward silence, until I finally speak up.

"We need to strategise, right?" I say.

"Yeah," she replies, "is there anything you're particularly good at?"

"Well…. I guess I can creep up on people, though that didn't do that well in the Sessions.."

"Can you run fast?"

"I don't know, I guess," I reply, "I know! We'll have a race to see who's fastest!"

"You're on," Thorn says with a determined smile, placing her spear on the ground, "Starting here, to that tree and back. Ready? Three, two, one!"

We take off running as fast as we can. I'm terrible at running, but at school, we had a "special" athletics class which I'm pretty sure was rebellious, and we were taught the right way to run, and I'm slightly more nimble than Thorn. I tap the tree and start running back. I conserved my energy, so I burst forward when Thorn is halfway to the finish line.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

Persephone crosses the finish line first, of course.

Good.

"So, this is what will happen," I say, choosing my words carefully, "You'll sprint past Natalie. She'll chase you. She's not as agile as you, I think. Don't slow down whatever you do. Then, I'll spear her in the back, and we make sure we both have sufficient supplies before meeting up the next morning to duel."

"I don't know, Thorn," she says, eyes darting to my spear and pack, "I'm probably going to get caught, you know. And I don't think you're going to take on Natalie alone."

"Perse, it'll be fine," I say to reassure my ally, "You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask, "I told it to Jason yesterday when I encountered him."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I don't like guys," I start, "I like girls. When I tell people, they usually say I'm too young to know, but I know that this is how I am. My best friend, and, well, crush, is back home, and I want to know that if I die and you win, you go back and tell Iris Hyland that I love her. Will you do that?"

"Of course," she replies, and we sit there in silence. I smile, because if our plan goes well, Natalie will fall, and Iris will know my feelings no matter what. Well, she's probably watching, so she will know. Oh, well.

I'm getting too fond of Persephone. She's pretty good company, but she has to die. I can't get attached, otherwise I'll hesitate and she won't and…..

I'm not going to let it happen. I will kill Persephone Frostine, and go home to Iris. I have to.

And I can show my parents that I'm not just a useless, lazy waste of space, and when they ask to share my winnings, I'll refuse. Just like they refused to share their love with me.

* * *

 **A CAPITOL IDEA: BRINGING YOU THE HOTTEST NEWS EVERY DAY!**

 _ **NATALIE COMES OUT ON TOP WITH BEST ODDS**_

The fans of the battling brunette Natalie Andrez are celebrating her being in the Top 3 against two tributes under 14 years old.

"It's an easy victory," says Games Museum manager Tullia Mayhew, "It's easy to see why they think that Natalie will win, but people like Agatha Robert have won before, so Persephone or Thorn winning isn't entirely a fantasy."

Mayhew, recently engaged to Head Of Sponsorship Actaeon Wolfe, has not been known to provide the most accurate odds, but believes that the past can and will stay relevant. A leading historian, she chronicles every moment of the Hunger Games in her museum, the display for the 23rd will be revealed soon after the Victory Ceremony

The Andrezinators, as they are called, can be seen around the Capitol wearing replicas of Andrez's golden head-brace, a rather expensive token for a District citizen, even from District Two. They are slowly taking over the Capitol, and watch their flail-wielding goddess with awe. Only time will tell whether they will have a happy ending.

 ** _GAMES ANALYSTS STUNNED BY CONTESTANT IN TOP THREE_**

Professional Games analysts have recently been left shocked by the inclusion of Persephone Frostine and Thorn Debrasker in the top three of the 23rd Hunger Games. Barely of Reaping age, the deadly Frostine and Debrasker have surprised all of Panem.

Especially the former. Frostine, with District 5 contestant Atlas Krothon, had the lowest official odds before the Games, at 84-1, and approximately 223 Capitolites bet on Frostine making it to the top 8, with 79 betting on her to win.

The girl was in an alliance with Decimal Techstone and Zeus Technik from District 3, and Robin Wood and Atlas Krothon from District 5. After the recent death of the Three pair, Persephone assisted Velvet Laycie, Natalie Andrez, Jason Hendrix, Thorn Debrasker and the dead tribute's own mental state with killing powerful competitor Eridan Medea, breaking the record of most tributes involved in a death, the former record holder being the death of Leather Tanner of the 13th Hunger Games, in which four tributes caused his death.

Persephone has made an alliance with Thorn to get to the Top Two, and no one can reasonably predict what will happen because of it.

 ** _DEBRASKER PROVEN TO BE A TOUGH FIGHTER._**

Out of many surveyed Capitolites, two-thirds believe that the primary cause of tribute Eridan Medea's death was Thorn Debrasker spearing him.

Debrasker, 13, has gained popularity recently, with her and her crush coming out as homosexual, and her surviving the feast, not to mention her shaky alliance with Persephone Frostine, 12. This has left many Capitolites to bet on her rather than the other two contestants, and she is expected to get another sponsor gift in time for the finale, assuming she is not killed by her opponents.

This has caused many fans of the Games to rethink what makes a good victor. Previously, the default Victor model was a tough, trained tribute from One, Two or Four, or occasionally a determined, strong Outlier, all over the age of 16. The youngest victor at time of victory, so far, is Zeta Wheeler of District 6, at 14 years and 6 months old, followed closely by Atalanta Rocco of District 2, at 14 years and 9 months old. Soon, Thorn might break one of the most prestigious records to be broken, at the finale of a record-breaking Games.

 ** _GAMEMAKERS DEBUT NEW SOFTWARE TO BE USED FOR GAMES PURPOSES_**

Today, Head Gamemaker Swanilda Waverly Lucian, and Technology Gamemaker Renata Ord unveiled new software to assist with Gamemaking purposes.

The artificial intelligence software takes the form of a girl and a boy of indeterminate age. Dubbed Desi and Flash (sometimes referred to as Desi I and Flash II), they will help organise databases, speed up arena building, assist future tributes, and much more.

They will be put into action tomorrow, and will assist incoming tributes next year.

* * *

 **And the Feast is here! I don't think this chapter was my best work, but I hope it was action-packed enough! There will soon be a new poll on my profile to decide the winner of these Games, so please vote, as it is very important. What were your thoughts on this chapter? Who do YOU want to win?**

 **Eulogies:**

 **5th Place: Jason Hendrix, 14, D12M, Killed by Eridan**

 **Jason, I never intended to keep you long, but after I wrote your Reaping, I couldn't help but love you, just like everyone else. Rest in peace, Jason, and know you did really well in these Games. His backstory was perfect, and heartbreaking, but I had to kill him off eventually. Thanks Birk for a really cool tribute.**

 **4th Place: Eridan Medea, 17, D2M, Killed by Natalie, Velvet, Jason, Persephone, Thorn, and himself**

 **Eridan was amazing to write. He was hard at first, and I was worried I didn't do him right, but I soon hit my stride, and he was relaxing and fun to write. I know nothing of Homestuck and all the references in him, his personality, and backstory, so it's odd to see Homestuck stuff with his name, even when I tried to avoid it so it wouldn't obscure my view of him. We'll miss you Eridan. Thank you Pi for this true yandere.**

 **We're down to the final three, and I think I have thrown canon out of the window at this point. Who guessed that the final three would be Natalie, Persephone and Thorn?**

 **Thanks for following Moon Skies after all this time, and I hope you tune in for the finale!**


	31. The Finale

**Natalie Andrez, 16, District 2 Female**

I rise with the sun, along with what will hopefully be my last day in this Arena. I snack on some crackers, until a silver parachute flies down. I flash a grin at the sky, and eagerly open it up.

I'm greeted with an amazing breakfast, bacon, eggs, tomatoes and hash browns, with a glass of orange juice. My mouth starts watering, and my eyes are dangerously close to doing the same.

 _"Eggs! Eggs!", shrieked a toddler with a grin._

 _"Yes, Nat, eggs," says her mother, and feeds her a mouthful._

 _"Hey, Dad, can I have a special breakfast for my birthday?", asks an almost-ten year old._

 _"Sure you can, Nat!", says a man reading to a young boy._

 _"Thank you so much!"_

 _A sixteen year old girl smiles a pure genuine smile as she sees her breakfast._

 _"My favourite!", she said, "Thank you so much!"_

 _"A special breakfast for a special volunteer!"_

I shake the memories away and get back to the breakfast, arena, and the current situation. I can't think about my family now. I have all my life outside to think about them, and I can't slip up because of some memory, however nice they may be.

I'm chewing the last mouthful of eggs, when my teeth hit something hard. I take it out of my mouth, while simultaneously trying to look dignified for the cameras that I know are pointed at me. I wipe it down with the now empty candy bag, and I see that it's a plastic yellow disc, with a picture of the moon, the numbers "2", "6" and "10", and something that resembles a spaceship toy my brother had once.

I'm tempted to throw it away, but then I remember the little kids I'm meant to fight today are from districts Six and Ten. I put it into the candy bag, and attach it to my belt, along with two throwing knives and a dagger. I pick up my flail, something that's been with me all this time in the arena, but has never sunken into someone's chest. It's not going to be pleasant stealing the lives from two of the the youngest and luckiest two in the arena, but it has to be done.

My luck is terrible. If I die, I die, and if I win, I'll be forever guilty of killing two cute, innocent little girls, unless they commit a double suicide, which is not going to happen. How have they even survived this long?

I try and clear my mind as I walk through the amusement park, trying to find them, and get it over with, fast.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

Whoever says sponsor gifts are rare in the later stages of the Games clearly hasn't met the Capitolites.

Persephone got a spear, slightly shorter than mine to accommodate for her height, which she was happy about, but she did still keep it at arm's length as if it would bite her. She's inspecting it suspiciously at the moment, wondering how exactly it is used.

And then, the best part. Breakfast! Pancakes for the both of us, with whipped cream and raspberries. Persephone and I polish them off in minutes.

"Hey, Thorn," asks Persephone, "Did you notice those yellow discs on the place before?"

"Nope, but they look important," I answer, "Let's take them."

We both take one, and with our spears, we set off to find Natalie, when suddenly, the arena gets darker. Much darker. A trail of glowing purple stars rapidly appears on the floor, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what they're for. We start to run, towards the biggest threat in the arena.

Soon, we are outside the Cornucopia, and I see Natalie, and I shiver. A voice rings through the arena, startling us all.

"Attention, tributes," says the voice, which I vaguely recognise as one of the Gamemakers, "This finale is, ah, special. I assume you all have your discs with you?"

We hold up the daffodil-coloured pieces of plastic, and though I can't see her face, I know the voice is smiling.

"Good," she continues, and the area around us lights up.

It's the most scary sight, yet it fills me with hope. Three neon spaceships, and up in the sky, a group of orange barriers. A post rises in front of me, Persephone, and Natalie, saying _INSERT YOUR TOKEN._

"Well, insert your tokens. The final battle, or at least, a part of it, will be based on an ancient game played in places like this arena. The concept is simple, fly the ships, take your enemy's ships down. Once your ship hits the ground, you're dead. Your battle starts now."

Persephone rushes to a spaceship marked 6, and Natalie to 2, and I to 10. Natalie rises with no problem, and Persephone has to try hard, but soon she is airborne as well. The controls are wonderfully easy, and soon I'm in the air.

 _"Wouldn't it be great if we could fly, Thorn?"_

 _"But what if we never come back?"_

 _"Admit it, it's terrible here. You and I could fly to the moon, and the stars, and galaxies far away where there's no Panem, only happiness."_

 _"That sounds pretty cool!"_

I can't think of Iris now. I have to get back to her, and to do that, I have to stay in the game.

I don't need to speak to Persephone for us both to agree to aim all our attacks at the Career girl. I mash the red button that fires the white, flashing bullets, and she targets us back, our spaceships receiving multiple dents, and the orange forcefields torn to ribbons that fade away in pixels. Mine is looking a bit worse for wear, maybe because I'm the biggest threat to her.

 _Oh my goodness, I'm her biggest threat._

Well, I need to use that. My face grows more confident as I mash the buttons, sending a storm of bullets towards Natalie. Persephone's do more damage, and soon, her spaceship is struggling to stay in the air. I fire one more bullet, and I can practically hear the screams as Natalie Andrez falls to the ground, screaming and crying.

 **Natalie Andrez, 16, District 2 Female**

"Mum, Dad, Val, Aupus, remember me. I'm going towards the sun."

And the fire swallows me, and there's no going back.

 **Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

Tears streak both my and Thorn's faces, as Natalie and her spaceship erupt into flames, and the cannon announces her death. Now I'm the prey.

"So," Thorn says, "We did it. We killed Natalie."

"Let's not beat around the bush," I say, my voice shaking, "We need to kill each other. I need to kill you so I can get back to my parents. You need to kill me so you can get back to your Iris. I suggest we get it over with quickly."

"Indeed," replies Thorn darkly, "I'm sorry, Persephone."

She knows her spaceship is in worse condition than mine, and speeds away, and there's only one thing to do. I race after Thorn, knowing it's my only chance.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

Persephone's hot on my tail, she's fallen for my trick. I make a sharp turn, and rush straight at her, firing, and firing and firing. She fires too, and soon we can't see each other through the lightning of the bullets.

It's almost over. Not for me, I hope.

 **Persephone Frostine, 12, District 6 Female**

I fire away. At least I don't have to see her blood.

Then I'm blown back.

 **Thorn Debrasker, 13, District 10 Female**

It's almost over. Almost…

The bullets fire, and I know my time is up.

Shards of metal fly off my spaceship as I hurtle to the ground. I savour my last few seconds of life, the crisp night air, the strange tranquillity of the fall, and I allow a few words to escape my lips, for the only person worth anything in my life, who I will never see again.

And I will remember eternally.

"Iris, I love you."

..

..

"PLEASE CONGRATULATE THE VICTOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES, PERSEPHONE FROSTINE OF DISTRICT SIX!"

 **Persephone Frostine, 12, Victor Of The 23** **rd** **Hunger Games.**

I'm flying. I heard a cannon. I won, but that's not what I need to focus on. First, I need to sleep.

Then, honouring Thorn.

I allow myself a smile as the moon disappears and the sky turns black.

* * *

 **And the Arena portion of Moon Skies come to an end. First, obituaries.**

 **3rd Place: Natalie Andrez, 16, D2F, Struck down by Persephone and Thorn**

 **Natalie didn't stand out amongst the killers that were Eridan and Mindy at first, but Natalie is, first and foremost, an intelligent Career. It wasn't her strategy, but she stuck it out until the end. Natalie, the last Career, I salute you. You were powerful, brave, strong, and loved your family. You were an honourable Career, and a true warrior. You are a Career to be remembered. Thank you Birkaran for the Career who outlasted the best of them, and I can't wait to see what you think of Decimal and Bri in Fantasies Swept Away!**

 **2nd Place: Thorn Debrasker, 13, D10F, Struck down by Persephone and Natalie**

 **Thorn, you were amazing. You were doomed because of your resubmission, then got back in the race for Victor after you were pulled out of your other story. You were my Victor pick after Zeus, and if not for a number of factors, you would have done it. Thorn, you are tough, brave, and amazing. You showed your parents that they were wrong. You showed the Capitol that age and sexuality doesn't matter. And you did all that you did for your love, Iris. Thorn, I didn't think it possible, but I respect you, a fictional character. Goodness knows you're more honourable than the other people your age I see now and again. Thank you TehTempler for Thorn, a truly amazing girl.**

 **Victor: Persephone Frostine, 12, D6F**

 **Kills: Eridan Medea (partially), Natalie Andrez (partially), Thorn Debrasker**

 **Persephone, the adventurous ice creamer.**

 **Persephone, the supportive ally.**

 **Persephone, the victor.**

 **Wow, even I didn't expect this. I remember the exact day I read your form, I was waiting in a car, looking through my PMs, and I read your form. You reminded me so much of myself when I was younger, I resolved to let you win. You were just that amazing. Of course, I changed my mind soon after, but I always had you going far. Persephone topped the polls, had an amazing future devised by her submitter, and was generally really popular. Persephone wasn't my intended victor, but she will play an important role in my future stories. You took the world by storm. You broke down barriers. You inspired many. I remember once tripping over a tree root and hurting myself pretty badly, but you inspired me to push through it. It's nothing compared to your trials, but still. Persephone, you are an amazing victor, and I can't wait to write more for you. Congratulations to Platrium for your second victor, now Lavender has company! :D**

 **I have not much else to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a few more chapters planned for Moon Skies, then it's on to more projects! Thank you all again for following Moon Skies!**


	32. Victory At Last

**Persephone Frostine, 12, Victor of the 23rd Hunger Games**

"You did well, Persephone," says Zeta, sitting next to my bed, "You got out of there, and that's amazing. But victory isn't easy."

"Yes," I reply, still drowsy from the medication, "But it'll get easier as we go, right?"

"Right. It could be a lot worse."

Just then, Estephany walks in, bouncing slightly, happy that I've won. She smiles and approaches my bed.

"Congratulations," she says, "I'm glad you're here, and not with Hugo, may he rest in peace. Zeta, should Persephone be okay for her interview tonight?"

"Yes, I think so," she replies, "She's rested up, and the burns are almost all gone."

I smile. It's been pretty boring these past few days in bed. Half the time, I was asleep, and when I was awake, I was too drugged to even think about doing anything productive.

But I did notice my subtle change in appearance. My hair is more glossy, and my eyes sort of remind me of polished mahogany, which I've never thought about before. My arms are somewhat more muscular, I hope that means I can scoop ice cream now.

Before I know it, I'm whisked away to my prep team, who bounce around, excited about their new victor. I mostly tune them out, going into a world of my own.

Until Frilly comes in. She's so flamboyant it's hard not to pay attention to her. The look of excitement on her face is sort of disconcerting.

"PERSEPHONE! YOU WON!", she shrieks, "OH MY GOODNESS! LET'S GET YOU INTO YOUR COSTUME! YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK AH-MA-ZING!"

I thought Frilly was just an average, maybe a bit more talented, but she has definitely surpassed herself in this dress. It's absolutely amazing, Frilly hasn't exaggerated.

The top is gold and glittery, with a purple collar, and the skirt is swishy and deep purple, with patterns of stars and galaxies, that seem to move in the light of the prep room. I can only imagine what it would be like on the stage.

But that's not the best part. Two large wings, edged with shiny, silver steel, and patterned with the same galaxies as the skirt, sprout out of my dress. Under the light of the prep room, ice-cream cones seem to dance on the wings.

I am awestruck at its beauty, so much so that I can't talk as Frilly and the others get me into it, and bustle about happily. My hair is tied with a deep pink ribbon, and gold flats are on my feet.

Frilly turns me around and I look in the mirror. I'm shocked, but in a good way. I really do look like a fairy from the moon or the skies or wherever. It's enchanting, mature yet fun, and I love it.

"Frilly, thank you," I whisper.

"No problem," she replies, "Now get out there and BEDAZZLE THEM!"

One of the preps runs up to frilly and whispers in her ear, my stylist jumping in shock.

"Persephone!", Frilly gasps, slipping a thick, gold-coloured bangle with a purple rhinestone on my wrist, "I forgot! Press this stone, and the wings will flap. There's only one go, so save it for a special occasion!"

"Sure," I say with a smile. Estephany bursts into the room, puffing, probably from running all the way here. She's wearing a slightly more formal version of her everyday wear, and some amazing sparkly boots.

"Persephone, you're on in ten," she pants, "Come on, we need to get backstage."

We run through the Tribute Building until we find the door marked BACKSTAGE. We dash inside the room, which is quite lavishly decorated, with red plush couches, and a golden light, oddly reminiscent of the sun. I sit down carefully on one of the couches, careful not to crumple my dress or wings.

I hope I look okay for the cameras. Onyx Austinn, a far earlier victor, looked terrible in his interview, his makeup smudges and his suit looking like it had been run over by a train. To be fair, his arena was an enormous carpark. That was one of the less exciting Games, though a bunch of my friends had seemingly interesting discussions about the inaccuracies of the vehicles in the arena. Of course, I couldn't join in, my parents didn't work in transportation and therefore, I didn't know much about cars..

Goodness, I sound like a Capitolite, and I've only been in the place for a week or so. I hope by the time I'm sixty I won't be fussed by fancy dresses and which celebrity dated who.

Estephany is babbling on about dresses and honour. I think it's a required speech, as she isn't one to talk mindlessly. Unlike some of the other escorts.

She stops talking, and steps into the centre of the room. She grins at me nervously, and plasters on a large smile. Then, Estephany is lifted up on a platform, and I can hear the roaring of the crowd. That must mean I must be on soon.

I step where she stepped, and soon enough, I can feel myself rising up into the light of the stage. I'm tempted to make my wings flutter to life, but I know now isn't the right time.

Everyone is screaming my name, and Scipio is screaming over them. It's all so sudden, but it's going to be like this for the rest of my life. I fight not to recoil at the flashing lights and crazed crowds, and smile as I walk over to the couch I'm meant to sit on. I perch myself so that I'm facing towards Scipio, but the audience can still see me and my wings.

"Well, Six must have some kind of youth blessing," commented Scipio, "First Zeta Wheeler breaks the youngest Victor record, and here you are! How did you do it, Persephone?"

I smile and chatter a bit, mindless talk about being little and having a ton of help, being the perfect little fairy. I'm just happy Frilly didn't dress me in pink, and added the metal edges, so I'm not a complete toddler.

Then Scipio plays the replay. I've been dreading it, but I have to admit, it isn't as bad as I thought. There's Katerina drowning in the somewhat acidic water, and Mindy of Eleven stabbing everyone in a ten-metre radius, but it is edited rather masterfully, with snippets of orchestra music, which I love, and a good story. There's obviously Decimal, Zeus, Robin, Atlas and I, and I see all of their deaths.

Decimal and Zeus shouldn't have gone like that. They were strong, and determined, and just brilliant. And they died because of a stupid cube falling from a parachute. It takes all of my effort to plaster on a sugary-sweet smile and keep back my anger.

Then there's the end, and there's no blood, just two blazing infernos where the spaceships fell, and then me. But I saw Thorn's terror and eventual peace while falling, and Natalie's look of pure fear. It's jarring to see the toughest, smartest Career to go down like that. I can't stop tears from falling but I hope they'll think I'm proud of reliving my victory.

Then the screen goes black, and the crown roars. I smile that it's over, and soon, I settle into conversation with Scipio.

"What are you going to do as a Victor?" he asks, and I know the perfect answer.

"My parents own an ice-cream shop, and I was expected to take it over once I was old enough. Then I got Reaped, and I thought I was going to die, but obviously that didn't happen," I start, "My parents can live in luxury, and being a Victor won't stop me from continuing the family business."

"That's cool!", he said, "Anything else?"

"Yes," I continue, with an unusual burst of confidence, "Zeta and I together will reassure the children of Six that they can win, because the reason they die is they doubt their own strength. If someone as weak as mme can win, they can win too. We will be remembered, and I can't wait to spread my wings."

It's then I pressed the button, and my wings start to slowly flap, and before I know it, my feet are off the ground. The audience watches in awe, and I'm in awe as well.

I'm flying.

Soon, the power of the wings wears off, and I land softly on the stage to rapturous applause. I sit down, happy but overwhelmed, and I talk to Scipio, my mind far away.

Until President Aquilo steps out with a deep purple box and a regal smile. I stand up, and curtsy. He shakes my hand, and then opens the box to reveal the most beautiful crown I have ever seen.

Frilly must have had some inside knowledge of the crown, as it complements my dress perfectly. It has five jewel-like triangular panels, all overlapping each other and getting larger closer to the middle. They have patterns of galaxies that sparkle in the light, edged with bronze and steel. I look closely, and see that there are many intricate designs engraved into the crown. I can make out a coin, a spear, a cube, a Capitol computer, a knife, a bolt of lightning, an iris flower, the sun, the moon and an ice-cream cone.

Aquilo carefully places the crown on my head. Soon the interview is over and now, I am officially a victor.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Persephone Frostine, the Moon Fairy!"

 _Six months later…_

I open my purple suitcase to pack for the Victory Tour tomorrow. It's been really wild since I won. We've moved into the new house, my parents and I. In four years, I'll move into one of the other houses on my own. There are about twenty, and only four are taken, including ours.

Frilly is packing the clothes and makeup, and I know there'll be food and toiletries on the train. I just need to pack other things, which shouldn't take long. That's good, since it's already very late, and we're leaving for District 12 very early tomorrow.

When I won, I got access to normally-restricted areas in Capitol libraries. Of course, I didn't have access to the REALLY restricted areas, I just had access to older books, which was great, as more stuff by the author who wrote that book I read before the reaping was featured there.

I'm currently on the second-last book in the series, and I've borrowed the last two, plus a few more books to read on the Victory Tour. The train is going to go much slower than the train that took me to the Games and back, so it'll take at least a day to get to each district, and we're spending two days in each district. I'm a fast reader, so I'm worried I'll run out of reading material.

I put in my dreaded strength book. I bought it to strengthen my muscles so I can scoop ice cream and do other Victor things. I hate it, but it's a necessity. It doesn't matter much now because I'm "the cute one" but don't want to know what happens if I show weakness in public a few years later.

I put in a few notebooks and a pencil case. I've been a fan of writing since I won, like my dead friends will be pleased they're remembered. I write what I've seen, and it helps a bit.

I didn't see Thorn's death, and I can rest easy knowing that the death of Eridan was not caused by my incompetence with a knife. But that's not to say I never have nightmares about his dying body, tiny cuts and holes clashing morbidly with his skin, half dyed gold.

There's enough room for two more items. The first is a photo album I bought after the Games, which I filled in with photos. There are photos of the recently renovated Frostine Ice Cream parlour. There are photos of some other victors and I hanging out in the Capitol. There are photos of me with my family and friends. There are stills from my Games, not the bloody corpses that littered the arena, but Atlas, Robin, Decimal, Zeus and I having fun together before the Games, and hanging out together in the Games. There are several of the wedding, which is still the coolest thing I've ever done. I put the book in, and grab my next item.

My treasure box is one of my prized possessions, and indeed, where I keep my prized possessions. It's a blue wooden box, nothing special to others, but it is to me. After I won, one of the first things I did was install a combination lock on it. No one has guessed my password, few have even tried.

I unlock the box and take one last look at my treasures before packing it. My pendant with the parlour's intricate logo, of course, is in there, it's been with me to hell and back. There's a brochure for the new-ish Capitol software that will help in the Games Building, it calms me that tributes going in will have some help and reassurance. There are many other things of course that make me happy, but too many to list. I close the lid with a smile and pack it.

A slim folder with my speeches sits neatly on the top, and I zip the suitcase easily. I put it near the door, and fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

The next morning, I wake up, and I'm in a frenzy to get ready. Breakfast doesn't matter so much, I've been told the Victory Tour trains have as much food as the Games trains.

I put on the outfit that Frilly gave to me in case we run into paparazzi, and I'm transformed into the Panem flag. It's crimson, and has a pattern of gold laurel leaves. My wings, which don't flutter, and have unfortunately become a staple of all my Games-related outfits, are a clear replica of the wings of the eagle on the flag. I brush my hair and put it into a simple bun with a gold headband, and slip on red shoes.

I'm late. I grab my suitcase, run out and say a quick goodbye to my family, and run out the door, through the crowds, and into the car waiting outside.

I chat mindlessly with Frilly in the car, and indeed, when we're on the train we don't have much time to talk, as we're eating and relaxing most of the time.

I suppose the Victory Tour went well. It wasn't as great as some of the ones in the past, but it was still good.

District Twelve was easy. I never knew Kat or Jason, so I didn't miss them much, and they didn't seem to be too mad at me.

District Eleven seemed sort of relieved it wasn't Mindy Despserationis standing on the stage. Except her father, of course, who shot me angry looks all through the speech, as if I'd killed her myself.

District Ten was really hard. There were two kids about my age who looked at me hatefully through tears. Ryder's brother and Iris. There was hate everywhere, and I don't blame them, Thorn was so close to coming home.

District Nine was, well, okay. There was no one in either of the family spaces except for one girl, rocking back and forth while whimpering. I never knew Thalia or Leonard, but that doesn't change the fact that they're still dead.

District Eight went fine as well. Nadya Spool and a group of tough-looking girls stood completely still, it scared me. Vester's family was heartbreaking. They seemed so normal, so vivid, but their son had just died.

District Seven was not the best district, but not the worst. It was certainly one of the prettiest, but the family of Nelly Solace and friends of Taylor Blackett looked broken. Of course they were broken, Nelly and Taylor had died.

We skipped to District Five, one of the hardest so far. The families of Robin and Atlas were crying loudly, and I could barely get through my speech without choking up. When Estephany hurried me off the stage early, I was grateful. I don't think I could have put up with the sheer sadness much longer.

District Four was beautiful. I longed to swim in the sea and walk along the beach, but that would have been bad taste after seeing all the death that I'm now accustomed to. They were slightly less bitter about the deaths of Dylan and Serena, they had volunteered, after all. That didn't change the fact that Serena's boyfriend still called out for his lost love through tears.

District Three was tough. I cried a bit when a picture of Decimal and Zeus, together and happy, displayed. It was a hard speech, and crying was everywhere, but I got through. Maybe we can believe that they live through technology, a way to immortalise a brilliant couple.

District Two went unexpectedly well. Apparently it took a lot of time, but they agreed it was a noble fight. I could see Vulcan Hardy, famed Two mentor, hanging his head in sadness. Apparently he boasted that Eridan was the best tribute he'd ever gotten, so when he got killed by two little girls and his own delusions, they weren't impressed. Morgan, the first Two victor,stands with the other Victors with the grace of a queen on a throne instead, a new leader for the patriots.

District One was hard. I can't say they didn't ask for disaster, having volunteered alongside their twin, but it was still sad to see the LeBrilliant parents sobbing quietly, and Pashmina, the mermaid princess, letting tears fall. Apparently the twins were good friends with her. I don't know how she could bear to mentor in the future.

Then we went back to Six. I'd travelled all over Panem by this point, but I was still happy to be home. Frilly and Estephany knew the party would be organised by the time we got back, so there wouldn't be any waiting. I got dressed into my outfit, a sparkling blue dress with the token matching wings, simple yet Victor-ish.

We disembark at Six to cheering and dance. The party is in full string, with lights strung everywhere and delicious food for the masses. Songs are being played, and excited young couples whirl around in time with them. Everyone's happy, which is a sight to see in the district.

I join in the party, and I can't say it wasn't fun, but I needed some fresh air. I go to the one place I know I will always have, the grassy hill where I'd spent many an afternoon.

I look on, at the district boundaries, the music softly playing from afar. I'm a Victor now, I really am. Next year I'll be expected to mentor, and I have no clue how I'm meant to be taken seriously with my short height and these silly wings.

But it's okay. So many new possibilities have opened for me, and I'm happy that I don't have to worry late at night that the shop will have to be closed down. I can live without the worries that seem to plague Six.

I like my life, but that doesn't mean I don't often think of what would have happened if I didn't get reaped, what I might have done.

It doesn't mean I don't think of fantasies swept away.

* * *

Elysium: How They Healed from the Games

Jett and Gemma LeBrilliant, the Jewel Twins: Their family mourned the loss of their two children, and never had any more, though they were able to get on with their lives. Pashmina was extremely upset some of her only friends had died, and couldn't mentor because of the pain, but got herself together by the 27th Games.

Eridan Medea, The Powerful Yandere: No one really missed Eridan, especially Feferi Jason, who soon after got engaged to Sollux. They were a happy couple, and had two children together.

Natalie Andrez, The Smart Career: Natalie's family were heartbroken, especially as she'd made it so far. Her parents never had any other children. Her brother became a part of a leading Panem orchestra, and her sister wove her memory into her new job as an escort, incorporating elements of her chariot and interview dresses into her outfit, so Natalie Andrez would not be forgotten.

Zecimal, The Brilliant Lovers: Their families mourned, and it was painful for them to see the photos in their database. Decimal's friends, with a new addition, Zeus' best friend Futurista, became successful game developers, and made a game with characters similar to Decimal and Zeus which became very popular. When Decimal and Zeus wanted to see their friends, they would travel from computer to computer, and control the main characters, never doing anything malicious, just saying hello. Their friends thought it was just a bug, a bug that they didn't want to fix.

Serena, The Serene Fisher: Marlin was heartbroken, but soon got over Serena and began to court another girl. Her siblings were distraught, especially Caspian, who never quite healed from his sister's death, and he was the only one who knew how dangerous the Games would be.

Dylan, The Intelligent Sailor: His friends never forgot Dylan, and honoured him by meeting at his grave from then on to hang out, so he could still be there, in a way.

Robin, The Unexpected Leader and Atlas, the Lazy Gamer: The Krothon and Wood families stuck together in their times of trouble, and together, they helped each other to heal. It was simple, but it worked.

Hugo, The Street Boy: No one really missed Hugo, but he did start the tradition of young criminals volunteering for the Games, albeit for very different reasons.

Persephone, The Ice Creamer: Persephone was a much-welcomed Victor. As the first twelve-year-old victor, she made history. Persephone occasionally had nightmares about her Games, but other than that, didn't have many troubles after the Games. She and Zeta were a great mentoring team, Zeta training them physically, and Persephone focusing on strategy and mindset. She would live to the age of 87, and have no children or spouses.

Nelly, The Sunny Poet: Nelly was missed by everyone who knew her, not least her younger brother Kyle. He mourned for a year, then got himself together when he inherited a farm, and became a well-known farmer in the district.

Taylor, The Rebel: Taylor's friends and fellow gang members remembered him in the most Taylor way possible- a three-day rampage around the district, causing minor destruction, vandalism, chaos, and many rebels came out of hiding.

Velvet, The Cunning Career: Velvet was one of many girls to attend Nadya's makeshift Academy. They were all strong, proficient with their chosen weapon, and took inspiration from their fallen comrades, Velvet in particular. One of these girls was Dimity Battenberg, Victor of the 27th Hunger Games.

Vester, The Rock Climbing Calligrapher: No one expected Vester to go far, so they'd been preparing themselves for the worst since day one. He was remembered by his family, and though he was never spoken about, everyone who knew him wore a ribbon tied around a calligraphy pen nib, no one acknowledging it, just remembering the Mortana boy.

Thalia, The Resourceful Orphan: Cerise Cepheus got away unscathed from the crimes she'd committed during the 23rd Hunger Games, but not for long. She soon had to assume multiple fake identities to keep her and her job a secret. The only sibling of Thalia's that survived Cerise's rampage, Sophie, was reaped the next year, scarred for life. She "avenged" her sister by killing everyone in her path and becoming Victor, though that did not help her mental issues.

Leonard, The Animal Aficionado: He was remembered by no one who could communicate with humans, though the sad howls of his animals filled the district at night for months.

Thorn, The Brave Girl: Iris was heartbroken at her love dying. She wanted justice, and as of the 29th Hunger Games, she is campaigning for District Ten Mayor, so that her one love can rest easily. She never forgot Thorn, and never loved anyone as much as she did her.

Ryder, the Pseudo-Career: His siblings were obviously upset over his death, especially Mark, as he felt like he could have prevented it. They healed, and went back to a new normal in Ten.

Mindy, the Cut-throat: No one missed her, and her father was vaguely disappointed in her.

Cyan, the Medic: A lot of people missed Cyan in the first few months after the Games, when injuries were at an all-time high. Another citizen soon completed training, and like that, he was forgotten.

Katerina, The Caring Fencer: Her parents were filled with sorrow, but channelled it into making Twelve a better place. They had another daughter, named Katy in honour of her. Concordia, her fencing instructor, opened a fencing school soon after, which helped Twelve kids in the Games, but not much. She has so far gotten one girl out of the Games, her niece, Altalune.

Jason, The Fun-Loving Teenager: Jenson was saddened at the lost of his brother, but didn't let it ruin his life. His "happiness gang" is still happy, and wholly embrace the phrase "carpe diem". They kept Jason in their thoughts as they explored the district, and found real happiness.

* * *

 _And like that, the moon is gone, and the sun shines over the castle, the dawn of a new day._

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is the final chapter of Moon Skies! Wow, it's been a long ride, and I thank you so much for being here every step of the way, it really means a lot. Now we can go onto bigger and better projects, like Reality Resurrection and Fantasies Swept Away! I'm excited!**

 **What did you think of his chapter and Persephone as a victor? Would she be a good mentor for Six? And what about the little tribute epilogues?**

 **Well, it's truly the end. Thank you all so much for following Moon Skies!**


End file.
